Mario's High School Days
by Silver Pheonix-Dragon
Summary: Mario and Luigi are transfer students at Nintendo High. It seems that the school is too much more than ordinary. How long can they endure it? Pretty much AU from ANY of the games. K for Safety.
1. Disclaimer

_**Mario's High School Days **_

_by Toasty_

_Summary:_ Mario and Luigi are transfer students at Nintendo High. It seems that the school is too much more than ordinary. How long can they endure it?

Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo or any other respective owners.

--

_Beta's Note:_  
I did not write this AT ALL! all I did was some MINOR editing. In fact, the author doesn't even know I'm putting this up. See, He's not proud of it anymore, but I liked it anyways.  
So I'm putting it online. For the world to see. Have a party with it.  
_- Silver_


	2. Episode 1

_**Mario's High School Days**_

by Toasty

--

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 1: Getting started: we want to be popular!

-Prologue:

Dear Diary, Today, we moved to the capital. I can hardly believe how big this city is! It's exciting, but sometimes I feel a little lost too... Anyway, tomorrow will be the first day at a new school for Mario and me. The school is called Nintendo High, and I hear it's a pretty up-market facility. I'm anxious to find out what it's like. Well, gotta go now. I need my sleep in order to get up on time. What would it look like if we were late on our first day, eh?

-Luigi.

* * *

-Scene 1: At any cost, we mustn't be late!

(Morning. Mario is walking down a street. Luigi is there too, but he's running rather than walking.)

-Luigi: Mario! Hurry up, or we'll be late! -Mario: You've already told me that a million times. I don't see why you make such a big deal out of it...

-Luigi: Because it would make a bad impression to be late on our first day, especially if I tell them that I was late because I had to wait for my fat brother who took a whole hour to gobble up his huge breakfast!

-Mario: Then just tell them something else, like you got kidnapped by thugs on the way to school and barely managed to escape or something...

-Luigi: I can't do that! And anyway, they'd never believe such a dumb story! And besides, Mario, we're sixteen now, we should try to behave more responsibly!

-Mario: Ah, Luigi, you're such a goody-two-shoes! You're pathetic!

-Luigi: Just shut up and move it! We're nearly there, that's the school building over there!

-Mario: Sure is big...

(Mario and Luigi arrive at the school building, just a few minutes early.)

-Luigi: Well, I'm off! Gotta get to my classroom! See you at lunchtime, Mario! (Luigi rushes off)

-Mario: Yeah, yeah, see ya... geez, why does he always get so worked up about things? Well, let's see now, I'm supposed to go to classroom 64-DD... Hmm, I have no idea where that is, but there's plenty of time to find out...

(Suddenly, a voice booms through a speaker)

-Speaker: Attention, all students! Classes will start in exactly one minute! All students are requested to head to their classrooms now!

-Mario: one...minute...??...Oh no, what should I do? I've gotta find 64-DD! Quickly!

(Mario starts to run around hysterically through the whole building in search of classroom 64-DD. He doesn't look where he's going and before long he runs into someone and they both crash to the floor. The one Mario crashed into is none other than Falco Lombardi, the most beautiful and most popular boy in Nintendo High)

-Falco: Owwww... can't you be more careful, kid? Oh no!!

-Mario: What? What's the matter? You look so worried all of a sudden. Is anything wrong?

-Falco: Obviously, you moron! What if you had damaged my heavenly gorgeous face?? That would be a catastrophe!

(After looking deeply into a hand mirror, Falco breathes a sigh of relief)

-Falco: No. It's okay...heh heh heh...It'll take more that a stupid kid bumping into me to inflict damage upon the invincible and incredibly handsome Falco!

-Mario: Ummm... I don't really understand what you're talking about... but would you know where classroom 64-DD is?

-Falco: Hm? Oh, that's right down this hall. Say, who are you anyway? I mean, I don't remember ever seeing you here before...

-Mario: Yeah, I just started here today.

-Falco: Figures... If I had ever seen someone with such a stupid face, I'm sure I would have remembered...

-Mario: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

-Falco: Never mind, just get to your class. You don't want to be late, now do you?

-Mario: Yeah, guess so... Ummm...shouldn't you go to class as well?

-Falco: Only if I feel like it, which is not now. I don't take orders from anyone, you see? (Falco walks off)

-Mario: What a weird guy...Ah, 64-DD is right here! I just made it in time...phew...

(And so the first day at Nintendo High starts for Mario and Luigi...)

* * *

-Scene 2: Lunch break! Behold the amazing skill of the archery club!

(After the morning classes are over, the students have half an hour's worth of lunch break. Luigi is looking for Mario. Joining him is Yoshi, a boy who was asked by the teacher to show Luigi around Nintendo High. Being a lively and very social person, Yoshi gladly agreed to do so. Being also a bit of a food-obsessed person, Yoshi decided that it was of extreme importance that Luigi would know the way to the school canteen, and proceeded to showing him the way there. On their way to the canteen, however, Luigi noticed something strange: a large crowd of people was gathered in one spot, yelling excitedly. Maybe Yoshi would know what was going on?)

-Luigi: Ey, Yoshi, what's that crowd over there?

-Yoshi: Hm? Oh, they're all watching the members of the archery club practicing.

-Luigi: I don't get it...what's so special about them? And what's the archery club anyway?

-Yoshi: Heh, guess you don't know much about this school, eh?

-Luigi: Well, I know that it's really a secret governmental breeding ground for mutant soldiers, but other than that...

-Yoshi: Oh, very funny...anyway, this being a top-ranking school it has many clubs and other extra-curricular activities, including the archery club, and today is Wednesday, that's when the archery club members get together for their weekly practice.

-Luigi: That still doesn't explain why everyone is so dead keen on watching him or her practice...

-Yoshi: I was just getting to that. The captain of the archery club is called Link. He's very cool looking and popular. A lot of girls are crazy about him and want to cheer him on. He's also on the fencing club, the kendo club and the music club. He's very talented. And it's not just extra-curricular activities that he excels in; he also has some of the best grades in the school! Hey, let's go have a look as well!

(Luigi was going to protest that he wanted to look for Mario, but before he could, Yoshi had dragged him into the crowd)

-Yoshi: There, we can see everything from here.

-Luigi: so, which one is Link, then?

-Yoshi: That guy over there, with the pointy ears. Look, he's about to take a shot. He never misses!

(Yoshi was speaking the truth: Link, ignoring the yapping, cheering crowd, aimed for the target, fired an arrow and hit the bulls eye dead on. Crowd goes wild).

-Luigi: Hey, he really is good!

-Yoshi: I told you so. But look over there, that guy is his great "rival", Lombardi Falco. He's also a member of the archery club. He's the biggest reason why the archery club's such a crowd-puller.

-Luigi: Yeah, all these girls are screaming their heads off just seeing him there. But can he score a clean hit just like Link did?

-Yoshi: Knowing him he'll probably do something even more flashy. Watch...

(With a smug grin, Falco loaded three arrows on his bow, aimed, fired and hit the bull's eye of three targets with one shot. All three targets then split in two and fell to the ground)

-Luigi: Wow, how did he do that?

-Yoshi: Well, he has a flair for drama, I guess.

-Luigi: Say, isn't Lombardi an Italian name?

-Yoshi: Probably, but don't think he'll be nice to you just because you're compatriots. He may be very handsome and talented; he's also a huge egomaniac with a major attitude problem!

(Behind Luigi and Yoshi, another spectator was standing. This was Fox McCloud. He had overheard Yoshi's last remark and decided to add his grain of salt with the following words.)

-Fox: Yoshi, that's an unreasonably prejudiced remark! It's not true at all! (Yoshi turns around, surprised)

-Yoshi: Huh? Oh, it's you, Foxy. I don't know why you always stick up for that mouthy jerk.

-Fox: He's not that bad... he's very nice. You just don't know him as well as I do...

-Yoshi: Yeah, whatever. I think we've seen all there is to see here. Now lets' get to the canteen, Luigi.

-Luigi: No, there's something very important I must do first!

-Yoshi: What's that?

-Luigi: I want to join the archery club so I can be just as popular as them!

-Yoshi: Dream on! I don't think they'll ever accept you!

-Luigi: But I won't let them turn me down! I've just got to join the archery club! Tell me where I can sign up!

-Yoshi: But I don't know that!

-Fox: It's okay; I'll take you there.

-Luigi: All right! Archery club, here I come!

-Yoshi: We're all doomed...

_Note: (Kendo: Japanese sword fighting with very solid wooden sabers)_

* * *

Scene 3: Don't give up! There must be a club that we can get into somewhere!

(Luigi, Yoshi and Foxy are standing in front of a desk. Sitting behind the desk is a young girl with green hair, Saria, the manager of the archery club and close friend of Link)

-Yoshi: So, this is the place to sign up for the archery club...

-Saria: That's right. My name's Saria, and I'm the club's manager. But I'm afraid we can't accept you, Yoshi. We can't risk having you eating the club's equipment...

-Yoshi: Ah, shut up! I don't want to join you dumb club anyway! Luigi's the one who had the great idea of signing up, so go bad-mouth him!

-Saria: Oh, is that so? Luigi...you're one of the new guys who joined our school just today, aren't you?

-Luigi: Yes, that's right!

-Saria: Oh dear, it looks like the rumors I heard about the new kids being extremely ugly are all true...

-Luigi: Say what?!

-Yoshi: She may be cute, but she sure doesn't mince words!

-Fox: Um, Saria, is it true that Slippy is also trying to join the archery club?

-Saria: Heh heh heh. Yes, yes. He's in there now taking his entry exam.

(At that moment a sniveling boy came out of the archery club)

-Saria: Well, speak of the devil...here's Slippy now. Judging by the look on his face, his entry exam went just as I expected it would go!

-Slippy: You're so mean! They just turned me down because I'm too small to hold a longbow! It's so unfair!

-Fox: Don't cry, Slippy. You can find some other club that'll accept you.

-Slippy: Thanks. You're the only one who isn't mean to me!

(Saria then turns to Luigi)

-Saria: Well, look on the bright side: you could impossibly do worse on your entry exam than that Slippy dope did.

-Luigi: Actually, I'm surprised that there's an entry exam to begin with...

-Saria: Hey, we can't accept just anyone in the archery club! You must be swift and elegant to join! If we put bows and arrows into the hands of every klutz that came by here, the school would become a very dangerous place indeed!

-Luigi: Well, that makes sense...

-Saria: Yeah, well, you're next, so do your best.

-Luigi: Yes, I will!

-Saria: Oh, and Luigi...I kinda like your outfit. Green's a good color.

(Luigi then entered the clubhouse... after a short silence a loud scream was heard and Luigi came rushing out of the clubhouse, looking very embarrassed).

-Luigi: Oh, now I've really done it...

-Saria; I had a feeling something like this would happen...

-Yoshi: Oh no...Luigi... -Fox...don't tell us you...

-Luigi: Yes! I shot the instructor with my arrow by mistake and he's hopping mad! (Saria bursts out in hysterical giggling)

-Yoshi: Only a cold-hearted sadist like Saria would find something like that funny...

-Fox: Never mind her; let's just get out of here!

(The three boys leave the clubhouse and the helplessly laughing Saria)

-Fox: Don't feel bad about it, Luigi. There are plenty of other clubs.

-Luigi: Yeah! I can still join loads of other cool clubs! Let's goooo!

-Yoshi: Did you really have to tell him that, Foxy?

(However, things don't go as smoothly as Foxy seems to think they would: Luigi didn't make it into the fencing club because he couldn't see where he was going with a fencing mask on and crashed into a wall. He then tried the kendo club. Their entry exam consisted of smashing a row of watermelons with a sword. However, Yoshi couldn't contain himself and ate all the watermelons before Luigi could get started. Well, it was lunch break after all...The music club also turned Luigi down because he broke the strings of a violin. The situation was getting desperate...)

-Yoshi: What are we going to do with you, Luigi? You're so terribly clumsy.

-Fox: It doesn't matter. Sports may not be your talent, but there are still other clubs, such as the photography club, drawing club, videogame club...

-Luigi: Well, I don't know. Say, Foxy are you a member of any club?

-Fox: Yes, I'm in the volleyball club, and in the space club.

-Luigi: Space club? What's that?

-Fox: The space club basically centers around the study of astrology and spacecraft mechanics. We even try to build our own spacecraft sometimes.

-Luigi: Hey, now that really sounds cool!

-Yoshi: Don't get carried away, though. The craft they build usually blow up before they even reach the launch pad...

-Luigi: Never mind that, I'll join any club that wants me!

-Fox: That's the spirit. I'll take you to our club president: Miss Samus Aran.

(A little later, Foxy has explained everything to Samus, and she seems very excited about the idea. She's now energetically shaking Luigi's hand)

-Samus: You want to join us, eh? That's great, welcome aboard, kid!

-Luigi: Thanks, but I haven't passed your entry exam yet...

-Samus: Entry exam? Don't worry about that, we don't have any entry exam! If you want to join, then you're in!

-Luigi: Really? I'm in, just like that? Great! Thanks a lot!

-Samus: Don't mention it! In fact, I should thank you for joining!

-Fox: Well, Luigi seems to be getting along just fine with our club president.

-Yoshi: Um, Foxy, why didn't you tell Luigi that there was no entry exam?

-Fox: Oh, it didn't really seem important to me. Anyway, I've got to meet somebody, so I'll be off now. Bye, guys!

-Yoshi: See you...

-Luigi: Bye, Foxy, and thanks for your help! This is so great. I've finally joined a club!

-Yoshi: Only because there was no entry exam...

-Luigi: Hey, Yoshi, since there's no entry exam you could join the space club as well! You're not a member of any other club as it is...

-Yoshi: Ah, that's where you're wrong! I happen to be the president of the cooking club!

-Luigi: Now, why doesn't that surprise me?

(But then, Luigi hears an all too familiar voice addressing Yoshi.)

-Mario: Excuse me, but did you just say that you run the cooking club?

-Yoshi: Yes, I'm Yoshi, president of the cooking club! Hey, you look a lot like Luigi...why are you copying him?

-Mario: I'm not copying Luigi! The truth is that Luigi is copying me!

-Luigi: Mario! That's a lie! Honestly, if I could have chosen who I'd look like, I would never have wanted to resemble my stupid brother!

-Yoshi: No way! You two are brothers?!

-Mario: I know it's hard to believe that a great guy like me could be related to a no-hoper like Luigi, but it's sadly true.

-Luigi: Maaaaarioooooo... you're really asking for it this time! Any more lip form you and I'll feed you to the dogs!

-Yoshi: Oh!! Speaking of feeding someone, half of our lunch break's already over and I haven't eaten anything yet! It's horrible!

-Luigi: You did eat a whole row of watermelons, thus ruining my chances of ever joining the kendo club, remember?

-Yoshi: But that's all in the past. We must go to the canteen this instant!

-Mario: Wait, I wanted to join the cooking club!

-Yoshi: Very well, Mario, Your entry exam is to buy me a tasty lunch from the canteen! I will only accept you if you can bring me something that I like for lunch, so choose wisely!

-Luigi: This is just an elaborate plot to rip Mario off by making him buy you lunch, isn't it?

-Yoshi: Yes, and if you shut up he might just fall for it. Come on, Mario! Follow me to the canteen! Faster, faster! Lunch is very important, so it can't wait another instant! Move it!

-Luigi: Why did we land in a school full of freaks?

* * *

Scene 4: Fight! The first confrontation!

(Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are walking to the canteen, when suddenly Yoshi stops dead just staring at the hallway ahead, with a horrified look on his face.)

-Yoshi: Wait! Don't go any further, you guys!

-Luigi: Why, what's the matter?

-Yoshi: Look ahead: don't you see a suspicious-looking guy with red hair and big eyebrows in the hallway?

-Luigi: Oh do you mean the suspicious-looking guy with red hair and big eyebrows over there, to which Mario is talking?

-Yoshi: That's the one. What? Mario?? Oh no, what is he doing there? I told him not to go any further, that idiot!

-Luigi: Well, that's Mario. He never listens to anyone. But what's so bad about Mario meeting this red-haired guy?

-Yoshi: That is Bowser, the school bully. He's a real nasty piece of work who terrorizes anyone he doesn't like. It's better to keep well away from him as he's always looking for trouble and will take any excuse to give you a hard time. He also has seven nasty minions called the Little Koopas who do his every bidding. They're bad news, and three of them are with him now.

-Luigi: Oh no, I hope Mario doesn't say anything stupid to him...

(Unfortunately, Mario had done just that, for it is that he addressed Bowser :)

-Mario: Hey, ugly! Tell me where the canteen is, would ya?

-Bowser: Ho ho...to speak to me in such an arrogant tone you must either be very ignorant, or really desperate to die.

-Mario: Not exactly, but I need to get to the canteen quickly as I'm about to starve!

-Bowser: No need to worry about that. You'll die in a much faster and more painful way, I can guarantee you.

-Mario: Are you trying to tell me that you can see into the future? Well, that won't impress me. I'm not superstitious and I don't believe in horoscopes either!

-Bowser: You don't seem to understand that I'm threatening you. But I suppose that actions do speak louder than words, so I'll just let my minions here teach you to respect the great Bowser. Little Koopas, it's up to you now! Do your intro speeches!

(Upon hearing these words, the three Little Koopas that were with Bowser at that moment got up, and with a resounding "Yes sir!" they went on to obey their orders.)

-Larry: You have been insolent to our great master twice! We can't forgive this! Tremble in fear before my blue hair, I am the first Little Koopa: Larry!

-Morton: Lord Bowser rules this school and anyone who has a problem with that will have to answer to us! Behold my bald grey head; I am the second Little Koopa: Morton!

-Iggy: Little Koopas three, five, six and seven are having lunch now, so they can't join the fight! I am the fourth Little Koopa: Iggy!

-Bowser: Iggy, are you sure that telling him the others are having lunch is a good intro line?

-Iggy: Well, someone had to explain why they're not here...

-Bowser: This is simply not good enough, Iggy. Never underestimate the impact of a cool intro speech: it strikes fear in the enemy's heart and gives you the chance to do cool poses! We'll have to work on yours later...

-Iggy: I'm sorry, Lord Bowser! Then, angrily to Mario you little punk, because of you, I was discredited in front of my master! I'll get you for this!

(Luigi and Yoshi were watching this whole scene from a distance)

-Luigi: They're going to beat up Mario! Do something!

-Yoshi: Okay, I'll call in the army, that's our only chance!

-Luigi: Screw that, they won't be here on time! I'm going to help Mario!

-Yoshi: What? You're nuts! You've got no chance against them!

-Luigi: Maybe so, but I still can't leave my bro to the mercy of those thugs!

-Yoshi: All right, then I'm coming with you!

(Meanwhile, Mario was having trouble facing up to the three Little Koopas)

-Mario: Argh, if only I wasn't so hungry, I could beat them hands down! But now, the terrible, gnawing hunger is eating away so much of my strength that I can't do anything!

-Luigi: Mario! Catch this! (Luigi throws a candy bar bought from a vending machine in the hallway towards Mario, who catches it and immediately swallows it in one go)

-Mario: That's better. Thanks, Luigi! All right, you little Creeps, now let's get serious! Ready, Luigi?

-Luigi: Yes! Here we go!

-Mario & Luigi: Double Super Head stomp jump!!

(They jump, soar majestically through the air, and land on the heads of Larry and Iggy who pass out upon feeling so much weight pounding onto them)

-Morton: Ah, but it won't be so easy to deal with me! I've got a fire flower! Feel my fireballs of doom, suckers!

(Morton throws some fireballs towards Mario and Luigi. There's no time for them to dodge: it looks like they'll get hit, but suddenly Yoshi's long, lashing tongue shoots out and grabs the fireballs in mid-air. Yoshi swallows them and blows the fireballs, concentrated into one large ball of burning fire back to Morton who gets hit and passes out as well)

-Bowser: Okay, so you beat my dumb flunkies. Big deal. You won't be so smug once I take you on!

-Yoshi: He's right, guys. We're toast...

-Mario: Yoshi! Can't you eat Bowser?

-Yoshi: No way, I won't eat something that looks so gross!

-Bowser: Save your smartass remarks for the great beyond, losers! I'm going to make you pay for beating up my flunkies!

-Mario, Luigi and Yoshi: Aahhhh!

(But just as Bowser is about to punch them, an arrow flashes through the air and plants itself in the ground, just in front of Bowser's feet. The arrow was fired by none other than the captain of the archery club: the ever-talented Link!)

-Link: Bowser, I will not allow you to harm these new students. Pick on someone your own size! That is, if you have the guts to do so!

-Bowser: You stay out of this! It's none of your business, now push off!

(At that moment Falco joins the scene as well with the following words.)

-Falco: For once, I agree with that dopey Bowser: You had better leave, Link. You've nabbed enough page space as it is, and it's only natural that I, the coolest and most charismatic character would triumph in the big fight at the end of the episode!

-Link: You ego-tripper! I got here first, and besides, you've already had more than twice as much page space as I have!

-Falco: That only proves my point; one can tell how beloved a character is by the amount of page space he or she gets. Your remark doesn't seem so clever now, does it?

-Link: Argh, why you... huh? Wait...there's a presence... like someone's watching us...

-Falco: What are you talking about? You must be losing your marbles...

-Link: No, I'm positive someone else is here... it's you, Sheik, isn't it? (Indeed, Sheik had been watching the scene, hidden in the shadows, but he now stepped forward)

-Sheik: Yes Link, it's me. I've come to tell you something very important.

-Link: Please don't get me wrong, but I really don't think that this is the right time for another one of your boring monologues.

-Sheik: No, it's nothing like that! And my speeches aren't boring; they're thoughtful and very touching, you insensitive dork!

-Link: Okay, okay. Don't have a freak attack. Just tell me the very important thing.

-Sheik: Oh, yes. What I wanted to say is that while you and Falco were arguing, Bowser has quietly escaped.

-Link: I guess he was too scared to face both of us...

-Falco: What a rip-off! Doesn't that idiot Bowser realize that it's an immense privilege to be beaten to a pulp by me? Link, this is all your fault! If you hadn't made so many difficulties, I could've gone in there and have pounded Bowser's face in a spectacular and very impressive way!

-Link: My fault?! Excuse me, but you were the one butting in line!

-Sheik: Here they go again...those two are hopeless...

-Luigi: It looks like Link and Falco don't get along with each other at all...

-Yoshi: Nah, Falco is just such a self-centered snob that he can never talk to anyone without starting an argument.

-Falco: I heard that, you ugly little whiner!

-Yoshi: What?! Who are you calling ugly, you loud-mouthed brat!

-Luigi: Now, don't you start arguing as well, Yoshi? It's nice to have escaped from that Bowser creep without getting injured, isn't it?

-Mario: Hah! I wasn't scared of that big dope! I'll take him on anytime!

-Yoshi: Oh, I bet you would, but let's get to the canteen and have lunch first. Remember, Mario, you still have to prove yourself worthy of joining the cooking club!

-Mario: Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to bring you something good for lunch. Right, let's go then. (But then, through a speaker a voice has an announcement.)

-Speaker: Attention all students! Lunch break is now over. Please head to your classrooms without further delay.

-Yoshi: What? No!! I haven't eaten yet! I must eat or I'll go nuts!

-Mario: And I can't pass my entry exam now! Oh no, if I can't join the cooking club, I'll die!

-Yoshi: Don't give up hope yet, Mario. There is still another way.

-Mario: Really? Please, tell me what it is!

-Yoshi: Offer me a suitable bribe and I'll allow you to enter the cooking club!

-Luigi: A bribe? That's not a very responsible attitude for a club president.

-Mario & Yoshi: Shut up, goodie-two-shoes! (Mario and Yoshi walk off, discussing such topics as food, easy ways to make money and how to cheat on exams, leaving behind them a deeply puzzled Luigi who wonders about his future)

-Luigi: Will I ever manage to fit in this nutty place?

-END OF EPISODE 1

* * *

-Preview of the next episode:

It's time for exams, and all the students are trying hard to come out on top. Even Mario is working hard for a mysterious reason! But competing against the other students is tough, and he'll also have to face Bowser and his minions a second time. But there's also someone else out there that's determined to get in Mario's way. It's the next episode: race towards the exams!

--

_Beta's Note:  
_Ok,so this is the first episode. Remember, I didn't write this, but merely saved, edited (minorly), and uploaded it for the world to read. Toasty I believe isn't proud of this anymore, but I loved the story. Yes its a little cheesey, but I think it will get better. So I hoped you all liked it so far, and keep coming back for more.  
I'm sorry its hard to read too. If anyone will be willing to help beta to help that, or have any suggestions, please review. Thanks!_  
-Silver_


	3. Episode 2

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 2: Race towards the exams! We want to get the best grades!

Prologue:

Dear Diary, Next week we'll have to take our tests and exams. So far, I've managed to keep up pretty well in all my subjects, so I should be able to pass all those tests, but I still feel a bit worried. I mean, what if that creepy Bowser tries to get back at us for what happened last time? If he's really as mean as the rumors pretend him to be, we'd better stay alert. He doesn't seem to worry Mario, though, but then again, Mario's such an irresponsible airhead.... Oh well, I guess it's no use to worry about such vague things when I should be concentrating on our upcoming tests. I'll do my best! -Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: Mario's decision! "I'll give it my all!"

(Lunch break on Thursday. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Foxy are in the school canteen discussing, or rather complaining about the exams that will start next week)

-Yoshi: This sucks! I'm so worried about those dumb exams that even food doesn't make me feel better!

-Luigi: Now if that's not a sign that something's really, seriously worrying you, I don't know what is...

-Yoshi: You could at least try to say something more thoughtful than that!

-Fox: I don't see why you get so worked up, Yoshi. You always do pretty well as it is...

-Luigi: And besides, it's good for you to do some hard work!

-Yoshi: There you go, talking like a geek again! Honestly, Mario, I don't see how you can bear to live with such a boring brother!

-Mario: Actually, I think Luigi has a point here. I've decided to put my full force into passing these tests with flying colors!

-Yoshi: Uhhhh...these exams are even starting to mess with my mind now. I was hallucinating that I heard Mario saying that he would do his best for the exams. Of course, that's totally impossible

-Mario: You weren't hallucinating. I was serious.

-Yoshi: Oh no, did I really hear that? Mario has deserted me and became a dork like his brother?

-Luigi: This is weird.... you don't sound like my Mario. Could you be ill? Let me feel your forehead, Mario.

-Yoshi: He's not ill, I think he was abducted by aliens and had his personality swapped by them! That must be it!

-Luigi: Well, your guess is as good as mine. I've never heard him talking like this. It's really very spooky....

-Mario: What is the matter with you two?! I set my mind on achieving something, and all you do is call me sick! You're such mean boogars!

-Fox: Don't take it so badly, Mario. It's good to see you so motivated, but the sudden change is a bit of surprise.

-Mario: Ah, but it's because now I have a good reason to try hard at these tests!

-Yoshi: Now, I wonder what that reason is.... Luigi, you're his brother, you must know something!

-Luigi: no, nothing at all....

-Fox: ...so, Mario has a secret reason behind his strange behavior. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out...

-Mario: Not only are you all mean, you're also very nosy! This is all none of your business, so butt out!

-Yoshi: But you know that we'll pry it out of you eventually.... heh heh heh...

-Fox: Either that, or we'll just draw our own conclusions...

-Mario: I should've never raised the subject in the first place.... not around these freaks, that is. Well, you can try all you want, I'll never let anything leak out!

* * *

-Scene 2: "For you, I can make an exception"

(Thursday afternoon is when the volleyball club has to meet in the gym to practice. This Thursday, things seemed to be going as usual for the members of the volleyball club, except for Foxy, who noticed something strange during practice: in a corner of the gym he spotted his old friend Falco, just standing there, arms folded, with that usual look of weary disinterest on his face. It was very rare to have spectators as it is, mainly because the presence of coach Gannon with his unpleasant face and barking voice, not to mention his very bad temper scared off most people. But then again, it was also unthinkable that Falco had come as a spectator. There must be another reason for his presence. Perhaps something was troubling him? Unlikely so, but still.... Foxy decided that he had better concentrate on practice for now, and that he would no doubt find out soon enough what Falco was doing here. Indeed, shortly after practice was over and everyone was getting ready to go home, Falco's familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway of the dressing room. He wandered towards Foxy and handed him a towel.)

-Falco: Here. You're sweating.

-Fox: Thanks. So, what's up?

-Falco: Oh, I was just trying to get away from my crazed mob of groupies for a while. You have no idea how straining it is to be massively adored.

-Fox: And now, could we have the real reason for your presence here?

-Falco: Oh, you're no fun at all...All right, I came because I wanted to see you.

-Fox: See me about what?

-Falco: I noticed that you've been hanging around with those new kids quite a lot.

-Fox: And you're torn up with jealousy about that, I suppose.

-Falco: Hrmph, you wish!

-Fox: Don't get cranky, I was just joking.

-Falco: Yes, well, anyway, this Mario brat has been boasting all over the school that he would pass all his tests with top results.

-Fox: That sounds like Mario, all right. Loud-mouthed, over-confident and conceited. He may be even worse than you are.

-Falco: I'm sure he is, as he's nowhere near to achieving my level of skill and beauty. Only an idiot would boast about skills that he doesn't even really have.

-Fox: Yes, yes. But why should you care about Mario's boasting?

-Falco: Well, it's obvious that he's challenging me! After all, my grades always make it into the top ten best scores of this school.

-Fox: And sometimes, you're even number one, I remember. Only sometimes, though...

-Falco: I can tell that you're trying to make me angry. Well, it won't work! I'm in no mood to lose my temper now.

-Fox: Shame, that. It's so much more fun when you actually do get angry.

-Falco: Don't try to change the subject. My point is that I can't allow such an arrogant freshman to challenge me without counter-attacking. And that's why I came to you. Since you've been seeing so much of the new kids lately, you must know something. A weak spot, perhaps?

-Fox: Well, I can only speculate, but I think there is something...

-Falco: Tell me. I can use anything.

-Fox: I believe that the motor behind Mario's sudden ambitions is none other than a girl called Peach.

-Falco: I see. You're saying that he has the hots for this Peach girl, and wants to impress her by having the best grades? Can you be sure?

-Fox: Quite sure. I've seen the way Mario behaves when she's around, and it's a well-known fact that 60% of Nintendo High's students have, or have at some point had, a crush on her. This goes especially for freshmen and transfer students. -

Falco: Yes, that's true. Very well, then. This Mario punk has no idea what he is getting himself into! Like everything in life, the exams are a battle, and to prevail in battle, I must crush every enemy swiftly and without any remorse!

-Fox: A battle.... enemies.... does that mean we must be enemies as well?

-Falco: No. You and me, that's different. For you, I can make an exception.

-Fox: Wow, it sounds like the insensitive brute known as Falco might actually be starting to learn how to be considerate. If you master that, you'd really be as perfect as you claim yourself to be.

(But before Falco can reply with a nasty remark, the loud, bellowing voice of coach Gannon interrupts them)

-Gannon: Hey, you two! What are you still doing here?! I told everyone to clear off and go home, not to stay here and get in my way!

(Falco decided to give this insolent coach the fearsome Lombardi stare of doom, version 2.0)

-Falco: Oh, you have a problem about my presence here?

-Gannon: Gu...gulp.... that fearsome Lombardi stare of doom version 2.0 you're giving me is for real, isn't it?

-Falco: Forget it. I wouldn't hang out in this dump for another minute if you paid me to. See you, Foxy. Remember what I told you.

-Fox: Wait up! You must teach me that stare of doom thingy; it even scared coach Gannon to death!

(The two boys leave the gym. Meanwhile, coach Gannon contemplates the situation.)

-Gannon: Oh man, that was scary...

* * *

-Scene 3: The secret's out! Mario's new opponents appear!

(News travels fast. What Foxy could only speculate about on Thursday afternoon has now become an accepted fact throughout Nintendo High. Mario can no longer deny his crush on Peach so instead he decides to tell the whole story to his friends. They seem to take the news rather well. Their first reaction was to speak these words:).

-Yoshi: So, that's the whole story, huh? You think that top grades can impress the hell out of Peach and make her crazy for you? Well, good luck to you.

-Luigi: *chuckling* That is so like Mario to come up with such a dumb idea!

-Mario: Don't laugh, it could work! After all, brute strength and weaponry is a thing of the past. It's with knowledge, finesse and a glittering career that one must win a woman's heart nowadays!

-Yoshi: Well, maybe so. But it's not going to be easy. This Peach has many suitors and would-be boyfriends. You're competing for a very convoted prize. In fact, one of Peach's most persistent followers is none other than your old enemy Bowser!

-Luigi: Bowser! I knew there'd be trouble from this whole thing!

-Mario: Well, I'm not afraid of this Bowser! In name of true love, I will fight him with all my strength!

-Yoshi: Yeah, whatever. I suppose you know something about this school's grading system, Mario?

-Mario: Nothing whatsoever.

-Yoshi: I should have known...looks like I'll have to do another explain-it-all monologue.

-Mario: Oh, but you love doing explain-it-all monologues. Come on!

-Yoshi: Well, all right. For each test you take during the test period next week, you are awarded a score of 0 to 100 points, depending on how well you did. Once all your tests are over, all your points are thrown together, and a percentage from zero to one hundred percent is determined based on the overall results of your tests. All students are then ranked from best to worst depending on their final percentage. The students who hold the top ten spots in this ranking enjoy great respect and a reputation of being extremely intelligent.

-Mario: In other words, I must make it into the top ten to be part of the big cheeses.

-Yoshi: Well, anyone can make it sound that stupid...Of course, each year there are a few new entrees in this top ten, but a select few students figure in the top ten ranking almost each time, the "regulars" if you will. They are the intellectual elite of Nintendo High. Two of them you already know: Falco Lombardi and Link.

-Mario: Oh no, not those two again! I could never beat them!

-Yoshi: You don't have to beat them per se. A third one is also slightly familiar to you. You've seen her once, but she was in disguise.

-Mario: Huh? Who are you talking about?

-Yoshi: Cast your minds back to your first day here. When Bowser was about to pound us, Link and Falco stopped him, but there was also someone else.

-Luigi: Ah, you mean that weirdo guy in spandex, that Sheik!

-Yoshi: Yes, although Sheik isn't her real name...

-Luigi: Excuse me, but that looked like a guy to me.

-Yoshi: But the truth is that she's a girl called Zelda. This Sheik thing is just a weird habit of hers. She likes to follow Link around in drag...

-Luigi: That sure sounds warped...

-Yoshi: If you ask me, it's her way of getting her kicks. But anyway, I digress. Now, your most serious competitor, Mario is a guy called Toad. Most of the time, this Toad is number one on the rankings. He has a killer memory, in fact, some refer to him as "the human computer" He's a tough one, I tell you!

-Mario: I've seen him. How could such a tiny little guy be so smart?

-Yoshi: He's probably a gifted child or something, or maybe it's the size of his head. I must also tell you about a certain Wario. He's a bit of a wild card in the grade rankings. Sometimes, his grades are mediocre, but sometimes he's right up there with the best ones. It's fishy, don't you think? I believe that it's all a capital rip-off: he probably bribes corrupt examinations or something to make it into the top ten every now and then, when he can afford it.

-Luigi: Well, Yoshi, bribery and corruption does sound right up your ally. Maybe it's a strategy you should consider as well....

-Yoshi: Oh, stop whining already! Now listen carefully, Mario...

(But Yoshi never got to finish that sentence. They were interrupted by Slippy, who ran towards them yelling Mario's name. Just before reaching them, though, he tripped, crashed on the ground and slowly crawled back up again)

-Slippy. Owwww, that hurt...snifffff.

-Yoshi: You dork, you interrupt my line just to fall flat on your face?! What do you want?

-Slippy: I had to deliver a message to Mario. Here it is!

(Slippy hands Mario a letter in a pink envelope and then darts off, muttering many apologies to Yoshi)

-Luigi: A pink envelope sealed with a heart mark? Looks like a love letter to me. Open it, Mario.

-Mario: Hmmmm. "Dear Mario, please meet me on the roof of the school building at 12 o' clock. I have something very important to tell you." Signed Peach. Oh wow, it's a love letter from Peach! Quick, what time is it?

-Luigi: 11:59

-Mario: Yikes! Gotta go, I mustn't be late!

(Mario dashes off, ignoring the complaints from Yoshi)

-Yoshi: Hey, wait! You haven't heard the most important part of my monologue yet! Come back, Mario!

-Luigi: Don't get so worked up over it, Yoshi. It's just another one of your monologues; you'll tell Mario the rest of it some other time....

-Yoshi: You don't understand! That last bit really was important! I think Mario may be in trouble, we should follow him to the roof.

(On the rooftop, Mario is anxiously waiting for Peach to show up.)

-Mario: Soon, Peach will be here! She might even ask me out on a date! I wonder, what should I say to her? Maybe something like "Hey, babe, you look hot today!". No, that's a bit too bold. "Dear friend, I'm overjoyed that you could spare some time to exchange a few words with me". Nah, too crawly. Maybe I should just play natural and simply go "Hi, Peach. What's up?". Ahhhh, it's driving me nuts! What should I do?

(Mario's question is unexpectedly answered by someone who had been watching him for a while: Ludwig)

-Ludwig: You don't need to worry about that, Mario. Peach is not coming.

-Mario: Oh no, has something kept her from coming here?

-Ludwig: Yes, well, in a sense that she never planned on coming here in the first place. You see, she didn't write that letter, I did.

-Mario: Well, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but there's no way I'll go out on a date with you, mate.

-Ludwig: Shut up! I don't want to go on a date with you, you moron!

-Mario: Then why did you write me a love letter, pervert?!

-Ludwig: That was all a set-up! I summoned you here to declare war on you!

-Mario: But, whatever did I do to you? Are you that upset that I don't want to date you?

-Ludwig: Will you knock that off?! I'm on a mission from my illustrious master, the great Bowser!

-Mario: You're one of Bowser's goons?!

-Ludwig: Exactly! I'm the brains of the Little Koopas, Little Koopa number seven: Ludwig! We know all about your latest scheme to humiliate our master, Mario! You plan to steal his beloved Peach away with impressive grades!

-Mario: Wait a minute. I never said that!

-Ludwig: Know that I'm one of the regulars of the grades top ten! You'll never beat my excellent grades! And just to make sure that you won't make it into the top ten, our great master Bowser has recruited a new ally who will never allow you to accomplish your goals! Now, it's time to reveal this new ally, show yourself, Wario!

-Wario: I thought you'd never ask. Yes, it is I, Wario! Be afraid, Mario!

-Mario: Ooooh, I'm so scared. Just what can you do to keep me out of the top ten, eh?

-Wario: Shut up! I've never liked you in the first place, you pretentious little git. Listen up! If I can bribe teachers into giving me better grades, I can also bribe them into giving you crappy grades, which is exactly what I'll do! You can try all you want, Mario; your efforts will be futile! Ha ha ha ha! That'll teach to you to copy my outfit and look!

-Mario: What?! I'm not copying anyone's look! And I won't let you get away with that!

-Wario: We'll see about that! Headmaster Andross is corrupted as hell, he has already accepted many bribes from me in the past, and will no doubt continue to do so! His safe is packed with dough that I paid him to get into the top ten!

(Meanwhile, Yoshi and Luigi had also arrived. Slippy had followed them to the roof as well.)

-Yoshi: Oh no, looks like we're too late.

-Luigi: So that story about Wario using bribes was true....

-Slippy: Hey! Hey, guys! Look at this, it's....

-Yoshi: Not now, Slippy, later! Don't nag! This isn't the right time!

-Mario: Wario.... if that's the way you want it...than so be it! You wanted a war, now you've got it! And it's a war I'll win, mark my words!

* * *

-Scene 4: The furious war of exams! What can we do to save Mario's grades?

(The exams were now in full swing. Despite Wario's threat, Mario has studied a lot and was doing well in the actual exams. But would all his efforts be reduced to nothing by Wario's bribes? Luigi and Yoshi had gathered some of their friends to see if they could come up with a solution. They are now discussing their options in the school library with Fox, Slippy and Saria. Things aren't looking good, though.)

-Luigi: We've got to do _some_thing. I mean, it's not fair! Mario's working his head off, and it might all be for nothing! If only we could expose Wario's double-crossing somehow....

-Saria: Geez, you lot sure are dense. Don't you know that there are surveillance cameras on the school roof? They must've recorded the whole thing!

-Slippy: Yes, that's what I was trying to show you, but you wouldn't listen!

-Yoshi: Good lord, do you know what that means?

-Luigi: That Mario's grades are saved! We can expose everything!

-Yoshi: But it also means something much more important...Saria has actually said something very clever!

-Slippy: But I'm the one who saw the cameras first!

-Yoshi: And now even Slippy has done something _right_! Next thing you know, the world will turn upside-down...

-Slippy: What's that supposed to mean?! Couldn't you be a little grateful?

-Fox: Oh, we're very grateful, but there's still one problem. How do we gain access to the recordings from the surveillance cameras?

-Luigi: Oh, we hadn't thought about that. Any suggestions, Saria?

-Saria: Hey, why does it always have to be me?!

-Yoshi: Well, if you're so smart that you can think of the cameras, you should be able to solve this as well. Unless you're just all talk, that is.

-Saria: You're a fine one to call me all talk, bigmouth! If you're going to be like that about it, I won't help you anymore!

-Yoshi: I'm sorryyyyy, please forgive meeeeee, you're such a very intelligent and beautiful young lady, and you have such cool green hair, grovel, grovel, beg, beg.

-Saria: Oh, flattery, my favorite! All right then, here's the plan. We can't just go to security and tell them we need the recordings to expose a bribe. They'd never believe us. They'd just think we're up to some dumb trick. No, what we need is someone with a lot of influence. Someone who is greatly respected even by the teachers!

-Luigi: And just where do we find this someone?

-Saria: You're such a drugo! Haven't you still figured it out? I'm talking about the gifted child, the "human computer", Toad! He has held the number one spot in the grade ranking many times, even the teachers think of him as a genius and a figure of authority, and he is dependable and has a strong sense of justice, so I'm sure that he'll do it! I tell you, Toad's our man!

-Luigi: Well, it kinda sounds like turning to a rival for help, but I suppose we have no choice.

(Luckily for them, Toad was easy to find: he was studying in the school library just next to them. So they told Toad the whole story, and asked him for his help.)

-Saria: You will do it, won't you Toad? Please, you're our only hope!

-Yoshi: Saria's not too bad at groveling herself when she sets her mind to it...

-Toad: I understand...all right, I agree to help you! If this Mario has been working so hard, I want to see what he's capable of and compare my skills to his!

-Saria: Wow, thanks a million, Toad! You're a real sportsman!

-Yoshi: I think he just agreed to help us because he's afraid that Wario might bribe the teachers into putting him out of the top ten as well as Mario someday...

-Toad: Well, that did play a part as well...

-Luigi: It doesn't matter for what reason he'll help us, I'm just glad that Mario's grades will be saved! After all the effort he put into it, he deserves to have a chance at the top ten!

-Saria: But we'll have to hurry. The last tests are tomorrow, and next week, the results will be up!

-Toad: Don't worry, that leaves me plenty of time.

-Luigi: All right, we're counting on you Toad. And thank you!

(The next day was Friday: the final day of the test period. Just one more trial to withstand, and the tired, over-worked students would be able to go home and enjoy a relaxing weekend. Mario in particular was looking forward to this)

-Mario: I'll sleep for two whole days...no, three whole days!

-Luigi: Well, you did often stay up until very late to study this week; you must be severely lacking sleep.

-Mario: Do me a favor and don't talk about sleeping for a while. I don't want to fall asleep during the test or something....

-Ludwig: Why, Mario, you look like a zombie! You should get some sleep, you know, sleep is good for you. It always makes one feel better to sleep a lot...sleeeeeep, Mario, sleeeeeep.

-Luigi: You stay out of this! You're deliberately trying to ruin the whole thing, but it won't work! Right, Mario...Mario???

-Mario: Zzzzzzzzzz -Luigi: Now you've done it! He fell asleep because of your dumb yapping!

-Ludwig: Oh, what a shame. He can't take a test while he's sleeping.

-Luigi: Just you wait, I have an emergency "wake up call" right here: a lunchbox full of fresh food! That should wake him up!

-Mario: Zzzz....aaaah, lasagna.... ah, ravioli...aah, mama mia...

-Ludwig: He's talking in his sleep? Hey, look, he's even started sleepwalking now!

-Luigi: Doh! I don't believe this! Mario is eating the food in his sleep! Mario, you idiot! You're supposed to wake up first, then eat!

-Ludwig: Well, considering that food completely rules Mario's mind, I'm not surprised that he unconsciously puts food before waking up. Looks like he won't wake up in time for that test after all!

-Luigi: Don't be so sure, I still have the Peach doll strategy! It never fails!

-Ludwig: "Peach doll strategy"? What is he talking about?

(Luigi takes a plush dolly of Peach from his pocket and holds it in front of Mario. Then, imitating Peach's high, squeaky voice, he speaks to Mario.)

-Luigi: Mario, it's me, Peach! I'm getting kidnapped! Help, help!

-Mario: Huh?! What? Hang on, Peach, I'm coming!

-Luigi: All right, Mario! You're awake now!

-Mario: Luigi, I've got to go rescue Peach! Where is she?

-Luigi: Don't worry, it was just a doll of Peach, see?

-Mario: Who cares about your dumb doll?! I've got to save her!

-Luigi: Mario, she's not being kidnapped!

-Mario: Yes, she is! I heard her calling for help!

-Luigi: Mario, you're so dense! That's the weak spot of the Peach doll strategy: Mario's so dumb he usually thinks it's all for real! Look, Mario, Peach is over there. Perfectly healthy and not kidnapped at all. Now do you believe me?

-Mario: Oh, Peach managed to escape her capturers!

-Luigi: Aaaargh, I give up!

-Mario: Miss Peach, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from the kidnappers!

-Peach: Um, what kidnappers? What are you talking about Mario? Nobody tried to kidnap me.... You must be a little tired from the tests. I've seen the way you've been slaving over them; you must be exhausted from so much work!

-Mario: Even if I'm so exhausted that I can't move, I promise that I'll protect you from anyone who would want to harm you!

-Peach: Ummm...that's very kind of you, Mario. I really appreciate it...(who is this freak?).

-Ludwig: Arrrghn this is not good! Mario's plan to steal Peach from lord Bowser is starting to work!

-Luigi: Well, that's Mario all right. He's a bit clumsy and not too bright, but when he sets his mind on somehing, he never gives up!

* * *

-Scene 5: Revelation! Lies exposed!

(The exams are over, now it's time to reveal the results. Mario and co. are especially anxious to find out if Toad has managed to undermine Wario's plot. The suspense is only made worse by clumsy old teacher Pepper who is now fumbling with loads of papers and shows no sign of revealing the results soon).

-Pepper: Aherm, class, before I give you your results, I have an announcement to make. Headmaster Andross has been forced to give up his post and will leave Nintendo High today. Filling in his job of headmaster will be your history and astrology teacher, Mr. Peppy Hare.

-Yoshi: Good show! I never did like that Andross creep!

-Luigi: It sounds like Toad delivered the goods. The reason behind Andross' sudden departure must be that his corruption had leaked out.

-Yoshi: Yes, I suppose so. Guess we owe Toad a lot.

-Pepper: Quiet you two! And now for the results.

(The results are passed around. Screams of both joy and horror fill the air)

-Falco: Rats! I didn't get a 100% score, so I'm not satisfied!

-Fox: But you still managed to get 98%. That's not so bad, is it? You push yourself too hard.

-Falco: Well, you may have a point. And as long as I beat my rival, that dweeb Link, I guess I shouldn't complain.

-Fox: It was a close-finish kind of thing, though. Link scored 96%, just 2% below you.

-Falco: Hah! Such a bland and mediocre boy as Link can never shine as brilliantly as I do!

-Yoshi: Oh dear, Falco's at it again.... oh well. Hey, how are your results, Luigi?

-Luigi: 76%. Not bad, eh? -Yoshi: Well, no, not _bad_, but still one point below my 77%! Yay! I beat you!

-Luigi: First Falco, now this...how many egomaniacs are there in this school anyway? Oh, Mario, let's see your results.

-Mario: I got 88%!

-Luigi: Wow, that's the best grade you've ever had!

-Yoshi: But I'm afraid it's not good enough to make it into the top ten. You need at least 94 or 95% for that.

-Luigi: Oh dear, that's out of our league.

-Yoshi: Yeah, looks like even the "power of true love" couldn't overcome the might of Mario's stupidity!

-Mario: It doesn't matter! 88% is still a swell score, I'm sure it'll do to impress Peach! I'll go tell her right now!

-Pepper: Hey! Wait, Mario you can't leave the classroom just like that! Where are you going?

-Luigi: Please excuse us, Mario has eaten something nasty yesterday and needs to throw up now. We'll be back in just a minute.

-Mario: That's Peach's classroom. They've had their results as well. Hey, look she's talking to Toad. Let's eavesdrop!

-Luigi: Mario! You shouldn't do that!

-Mario: Don't give me the fairy godmother routine again. Luigi! Now shut up so I can hear what they're saying.

-Peach: Really? You got 99%? Wow, that's an awesome score, Toad! I only scored 78%...

-Toad: Don't worry, that's a pretty good score as it is...

-Peach: Say, couldn't you teach me how to get scores like 99%?

-Toad: Sure! If you have any questions, just come to me. I'll be glad to help out.

-Peach: Thanks, Toad. You're really nice.

-Toad: *blush* Hey, anything for you....

-Mario: Why that little... arrrgh, how could he do this to me?! I thought he was on my side!

-Luigi: Poor Mario, your 88% doesn't look so impressive now...

-Mario: Guess I'll have to find some other way, then. Oh well, let's head back to our class.

-Luigi: Yeah. Ummmmmm, Mario, are you sure you'll be okay?

-Mario: Just fine! I haven't abandoned yet. This is just the beginning! There must be loads of other ways to make Peach like me!

(As they headed back tot heir classroom they were suddenly addressed by none other than Bowser!)

-Bowser: Mario and Luigi!

-Luigi: Eeeek! Please don't kill us!

-Mario: Luigi, don't be such a wimp! What do you want, Bowser?!

-Bowser: I came here personally to warn you! If you want to be Peach's boyfriend, I'll do anything to stop you!

-Mario: I see...Bowser.... you want a war as well? Then you've got it! And I won't lose this war, you can be sure of that!

-Bowser: Hmph! We'll see about that! Until we meet again, my enemy, Mario!

-Luigi: Mario, maybe you shouldn't declare war upon everyone that you don't like....

-Mario: What? But they start it! It's not my fault! -Luigi: Oh dear.... if this goes on, we'll really never fit in in this nutty place...

(From a distance, Wario is watching the whole scene. Angrily, he mutters a few bitter words)

-Wario: You may think you've won this time, Mario, but I swear, sooner or later, I will _kill you!_

-END OF EPISODE 2

* * *

-Preview of the next episode:

Each year, Nintendo High holds a school festival. It's the perfect chance for the clubs to show off their abilities and attract sponsors! Will the festival offer Mario new opportunities to win Peach's heart? Will all the ambitions of the space club come true? And just who's that girl who claims to have been destined to meet Bowser? It's the next episode: the festival of hopes and dreams!

--


	4. Episode 3

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 3: The festival of hopes and dreams! We want to reach for the stars!

Prologue: Dear Diary, We're currently preparing for the school festival. It's this big event held each year at Nintendo High. From what I've heard, the idea is that each club hosts their own stand with all sorts of attractions. It's a great opportunity for the clubs to make money and gain public credit. Sometimes, they can even attract the attention of wealthy sponsors. Tomorrow, the space club is having a meeting about its plans for the festival. I wonder what they have in store? -Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: Preparing for the festival! This year, we can steal the show!

(Tuesday afternoon, at the pre-festival meeting of the space club. President Aran had vowed to greatly motivate her members with an energetic speech.)

-Samus: All riiiiiight!! For this year's festival, the space club will be pulling out all the stops!! Mark my words: this year we'll steal the show! But, I can't proceed to tell you all about our set-up until all our members are present. Where's McCloud? Is he late again?

(Just at that moment, Foxy entered with an embarrassed smile).

-Fox: Sorry I'm late. I just came from the volleyball club meeting (huff, pant). Coach Gannon has been giving us a hard time again. Did I miss anything?

-Samus: Only my great pep talk. Anyway, now that we're all here, I can exclusively reveal that a special guest will be helping out at our stand for the festival: the famous F-Zero race pilot, Captain Falcon! We'll even have a real-life F-Zero craft at our stand! Isn't that just super impressive?

-Luigi: But, Miss Aran, isn't it true that this Captain Falcon quit F-Zero racing a long time ago and has since then only been doing superhero TV shows for kids?

-Samus: Exactly! He's also a TV celebrity, which makes him the perfect choice!

-Luigi: Doesn't Miss Aran understand that doing a cheesy spandex-fest for kids doesn't exactly equal super-stardom?

-Fox: Well, he's the best we could get. And besides, having a TV celebrity on our stand is quite a novelty, even if he's just the star of a low-budget Power Rangers clone. I mean, none of the other clubs are doing it.

-Luigi: Figures. No other club is as warped as this one....

-Samus: And of course, we'll be showing off our own home-built spacecraft! This year, we'll even launch a spacecraft into the earth's orbit in front of thousands of spectators!

-Fox: Miss Aran, that could be a little risky. What if the craft doesn't take off? Then, we'd look like right idiots in front of everyone.

-Luigi: Or it could explode, or crash into the crowd. Then we'd look like mass murderers in front of everyone.

-Samus: Don't worry; this craft will be just peachy! I can guarantee that it'll be primo to the extremo, because the one building this craft is none other than our local genius kid, our latest recruit: Toad!

-Luigi: Toad joined the space club? Now there's a surprise...

-Samus: And Toad will even have some help from an expert. The renowned scientist and ex-F-Zero driver, Dr. Stewart will provide special guidance for the construction of the craft! So, you see, nothing could possibly go wrong!

-Luigi: Well, somehow I'm still not really comfortable with this...

-Samus: Well, are there any questions?

(Two members of the space club, Shine and Bright, both asked the same question)

-Shine: But Miss Aran, about that spacecraft...

-Bright: Who will be the one to pilot it?

-Shine: Hey, you! Don't cut into my lines! It's rude not to let people finish their sentences!

-Bright: Who are you calling rude, you wimp?!

-Shine: Hey, just because I'm a fan of Sailor Moon doesn't mean you can call me a wimp!

-Samus: Stop that, you two! Must you always argue?! The pilot hasn't been chosen yet, because the craft isn't even finished yet. Once it is, we'll see who will do best as a pilot. Okay, any more questions? Nope? Well then, this meeting is over. See you, folks!

(Meanwhile, at the music club meeting, the atmosphere was a lot less relaxed than it had been at the space club meeting. President Toadovsky was having trouble with two of his members, Zelda and Saria who were constantly arguing.)

-Toadovsky: Cut it out, you two! Honestly, at every meeting it's the same! Now stop it, Saria, and you too, Zelda!

-Zelda/Sheik: President Toadovsky, please call me Sheik when I'm wearing my spandex'n mask combo outfit.

-Toadovsky: Very well then, Sheik, but if you stop fighting with Saria.

-Sheik: But she called my songs boring! I can't let her get away with that!

-Saria: But it's true! "Serenade of Water", "Nocturne of Shadows" and whatever you care to call them. They're dull! Let's hear you play something cool for a change!

-Sheik: You want cool? You got it! Listen to the Tango of Salted Peanuts!

-Saria: What kind of a name is that??

-Sheik: It's a very fitting name, as this song will warp you to the peanut vending machine in the hall!

-Saria: Hah! It's also a very fitting name because your song is just that: peanuts! It's nothing compared to my Merengué of the Bus Stop! -Sheik: You make me laugh with your merengué! It's no match for my Rumba of the Video Rental store!

-Saria: You just say that because you're jealous of my Cha-cha-cha of the Shopping Mall!

-Sheik: Why should I be jealous about that when I have my Waltz of the Phone Booth?

(While Sheik and Saria throw countless stupidly-named warp songs at each other, Toadovsky is slowly but surely losing his temper)

-Link: It looks like things are getting a bit out of hand...

-Toadovsky: Those girls will one day drive me properly nuts, I tell you....

-Saria: My Twist of the Cantine is loads better than your stupid Hully-gully of the Railway Station!

-Toadovsky: Now that's enough! The meeting's over, clear off, all of you!

-Saria: I'd be glad to. Come on, Link, we need to go to the archery club meeting.

-Sheik: Why don't you warp there with the Cacophony of your Life?!

-Saria: Nyaaah! I know Link likes my songs better than yours, stupid freak in drag!

-Link: Hey, I never said anything!

-Sheik: Link.... I can tolerate the fact that you always wear green skirts...

-Link: That's not a skirt, it's a tunic!!

-Sheik: But if you're developing a bad taste in music on top of your lousy sense of fashion, I will be very upset!

-Saria: The only thing that's a sign of bad taste here is your outfit! Now let's go, we have no time to waste with such an ugly drag queen!

(Saria drags Link away to the meeting of the archery club, ignoring any other mean remark that Sheik might throw at her. Once they have arrived at their destination, she opens the archery club meeting with the following words:)

-Saria: All right, crew, as usual, the archery club is sure to be a big crowd-puller at the festival, considering that we have the two most hunky pretty-boys of our school as members, and....

-Falco: Just a minute, Saria! I won't have you telling such insulting lies! It's obvious that I am _the_ most hunky pretty-boy of the school, whereas Link is only second in line to me, so don't put us on one accord! You shouldn't twist facts around! -Link: *sweat drop*

-Saria: Must you always be so capricious? Anyway, we were thinking of having you two doing some shirtless target practice, which would surely attract loads of punters...

-Falco: Now wait a second! I won't have a whole crowd of bimbos staring at me with no shirt on! What do you think I am, cheap or something?!

-Saria: Stop interrupting me! I was trying to say that we had decided against that idea after all, since our sponsor insists that you all wear T-shirts with his brand name printed on them. So keep your shirt on, okay? Heh heh heh, keep your shirt on, get it?

-Falco: Now that was really a bad pun....

-Link: I didn't know we had a sponsor...

-Saria: Well, we have! It's the Lon Lon Ranch dairy company! And there's more: we also have a new member to welcome today! And his name is...um...drat, what was it? Oh, I remember, his name is Kiddie Carlos! -

Kid Icarus: That's Kid Icarus.

-Saria: Oh, yes, sorry about that ^_^. There's still more, though. We'll also have a bow-and-arrow shooting gallery, and to make this years festival extra-special we will demonstrate for the first time in public, the amazing three secret treasures of the archery club! The fire arrow, ice arrow and light arrow! With all these assets on our side, our stand is sure to be a hit!

-Kid Icarus: I just hope she doesn't get my name wrong again.... it's embarrassing.

-Saria: No sweat! Your name is Kim Indoorsports, I can remember that! But there's something else that's a bit worrying. Link, those Lon Lon promo T-shirts we'll have to wear might not go well with your green skirt, so you might have to wear something normal for a change, okay?

-Link: Stop teasing me about that! I told you that it's a tunic!

-Kid Icarus: Maybe joining this archery club wasn't such a good idea after all...

(There's one more club president who is energically drilling his members for the festival: Yoshi. When it comes to the cooking club, Yoshi is so strict that he seems like a different person!)

-Yoshi: All right, listen up, troops! Each year, it's the mission of the cooking club to organize the festival's catering! In other words: we supply the snacks. Private Kirby, stand to attention!

-Kirby: Yes sir!

-Yoshi: At ease. Private Kirby, it is upon you that I place the heavy responsibility of the sweets and pastry. It's up to you to make sure that there are enough lollipops, pies, cupcakes and whatever other sugar-based snack you can prepare. I know it's a tough job, but you're a good soldier. I know you can do it.

-Kirby: Yes, mission acknowledged!

-Mario: (What is going on here??!)

-Yoshi: Private Kawasaki! Listen when I speak to you!

-Kawasaki: Uh...Yes sir, General Yoshi, sir!

-Yoshi: Only you have the dexterity it takes to handle the oriental food stand. I'm entrusting this mission to you, so don't fail me!

-Kawasaki: Yes sir, understood!

-Yoshi: Now for our latest recruit, private Mario.

-Mario: Yeah, what's up?

-Yoshi: Private Mario, is that a way to talk to your superior officer?!

-Mario: Yoshi, cut that army act out already! It's scary!

-Yoshi: I'm sorry private Mario, but food is a very serious matter! Now, your orders are to grace us with some of the cuisine of your natal country. In other words: you'll be in charge of an Italian food stand. It's up to you to provide pizza and pasta, and plenty of it!

-Mario: No problem, I can do that!

-Yoshi: One more thing, private Mario. Under any circumstance do not, I repeat do not eat any of the food from your own stand! Understood?!

-Mario: Of course that's understood! Who'd be so dumb as to eat the stuff they should sell?!

-Yoshi: (Well, it happened to me....) Private Mario, we can't take any chances! It's very easy to get carried away once you're out there! Now, we need someone to do the vegetarian food stand. Any volunteers?

-Mario: Man, I didn't know Yoshi was _that _serious about preparing food.

-Kirby: Well, president Yoshi just thinks of food as something very important that should be looked after with great care.

-Kawasaki: We mustn't let our noble-minded club president down! (And so, the preparations go on, until that long-awaited day of the festival finally arrives)

_=NOTE: Kawasaki is a pretty obscure Nintendo reference, so I thought I should explain: there's a sub-boss character in Kirby Super Star (SNES) who's called Cook Kawasaki. He also appears in the Samurai Kirby mini-game. I've been looking for opportunities to use more Kirby characters, and Kawasaki seemed to fit in just fine here. I put him in charge of the oriental food stand since Kawasaki is such an unmistakably Japanese name...= _

* * *

-scene 2: The excitement of the festival! Welcome to our stand!

(On the morning of the festival day, all clubs are putting the finishing touches to their stands, and await the crowds. A large white truck with the Lon Lon logo on it pulls up next to the school building. A girl with long reddish-brown hair get out, heads towards the archery club's stand and addresses Saria with these words:)

-Malon: Um, excuse me....

-Saria: Yes? Oh, you're from the Lon Lon Company?

-Malon: Yes, my name's Malon and I'm a representative from the company. I was sent here to help out with your stand.

-Saria: Really? That's very thoughtful of them! My name's Saria, I'm the club's manager.

-Malon: It's nice to meet you.

-Saria: That truck...are those more supplies?

-Malon: Yes, that's right. Those boxes in the truck contain some things that you might want to use as prizes for your archery shooting gallery.

(Saria takes a look in one of the boxes in the truck, and a slightly disturbed look appears on her face)

-Saria: Are you sure it's a good idea to use those as prizes?

-Malon: Oh yes, they're very popular nowadays. And they're really cute, don't you think?

-Saria: Well, I don't know if plush Cuccos and stuffed Lon Lon cows match my idea of "cute" but I suppose we can trust you.

-Malon: There are also a few plush Epona horses.

-Saria: Great. Say, that brooch you're wearing....

-Malon: Oh, that...I always wear this brooch. It's very important to me...

-Saria: Well, it's very pretty...but kinda spooky as well...it reminds me of someone. I'm sure I've seen the face on that brooch somewhere before, but I can't remember exactly.... oh well it's probably just a coincidence anyway.

-Malon: Yes.... probably...

(A few hours later, the festival has started and the school grounds are buzzing with visitors. Yoshi has teamed up with the members of the kendo club for extra profit. The members of the kendo club had decided that demonstrating their skill in swiftly cutting watermelons would be a great attraction. The neatly cut watermelons are then passed on to Yoshi, who sells them to thirsty passers-by. At first, the kendo club president, Meta Knight wasn't too mad about the idea, but Yoshi managed to convince him of the advantages it would offer)

-Yoshi: Heh heh heh, this little co-operation deal with the kendo club was a stroke of genius! Watermelon slices are selling like crazy, and I don't even have to cut them.

-Meta Knight: Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed as the boys and girls of the kendo club will, with one swift movement of their blades cut this whole row of watermelons into perfectly equal parts! Yes, such is the speed and grace of the kendo club that the watermelons look like they split into four all by themselves! Give them a round of applause!

-Yoshi: The only problem is that the club president yells so much...oh well, it's all in a days work for the president of the cooking club! I just hope my other club members managed to fins a good spot to sell their stuff...

_= NOTE: If this whole watermelon thing seems weird to you, let me explain: smashing up watermelons is some kind of popular party game with the Japanese. The idea is that you smash up the watermelon with one mighty blow of a kendo saber. The watermelon then usually ends up smashed into lots of horrid little bits, but an expert should be able to slice the watermelon into neat halves in the blink of an eye...well, I think it's that way but maybe I got things slightly wrong.... = _

(Meanwhile, Mario, Kirby and Kawasaki had set up their stands in another area of the festival ground. The competition between Kirby and Kawasaki was fierce) -Kirby: Lollipops, cupcakes, pies! Come and have some delicious sweets!

-Kawasaki: Don't listen to him! Sugar rots your teeth and ruins your figure! And it makes you hyperactive! Why not come and taste the delights of authentic oriental cuisine here? I have it all here: sushi, takoyaki, ramen noodles! And even those little squiggly things!

-Kirby: You mind your own business! And besides, sweets aren't bad for you! Eating sweets makes you feel happy! It's just when you pig out on them too much that you'll grow fat and ugly like you, Kawasaki!

-Kawasaki: Why you little...any more lip from you, and I'll hit you with my frying pan!

-Mario: Oh dear, those two are taking the idea of a food fight to the extreme.... and they're so loud that they scare everyone away.... looks like my Italian food stand is doomed...

(But just as Mario was about to give up hope, his first customer showed up. Surprise! It was none other than his beloved Peach!)

-Peach: Oh, this stuff sure smells nice...I had to skip breakfast this morning, so I'm starved. But there are so many food stands, and all the stuff they sell looks equally tasty...I just don't know what to choose!

-Mario: Uh, well, I know! Why don't you try some of our pizza, on the house of course! Here you go.

-Peach: Thanks, that's very nice of you.

-Mario: Hey, while you're at it, you might as well try the lasagna! And the linguini, the ravioli, you'll just love the ravioli, or the mozzarella....

-Peach: Mario, I can't afford to eat that much stuff.

-Mario: Oh, but there's no charge for you! It's all on the house!

(All right, way to go, Mario! They always say that the way to one's heart is through their stomach...or something...well, it's what mama mia always used to say, anyway.)

-Yoshi: Maaaaarioooooo, what do you think you're doing?! You can't give away food for free! I just knew that you were going to do something dumb!

-Mario: Yikes! Yoshi, what are you doing here?!

-Yoshi: As a responsible president, I have to inspect the stands. Mario, I think it would be better if you took a break for a while. I'll stay here and mind your stand while you're gone.

-Mario: Really? Thanks, Yoshi! But what about your watermelon stand?

-Yoshi: Don't worry, I found someone to stand in for me while I'm gone.

(Meanwhile, back at the watermelon stand)

-Meta Knight: What's taking Yoshi so long?! I'm the president of the kendo club; I can't stay here and sell his watermelons forever! I have other things to do! I should've never agreed to watch his watermelons for "just five minutes". Hmph, what a rip-off!

(Mario was looking for Peach on the festival ground. After a wile, he found her at the archery club's stand.)

-Mario: Hey, what's up here?

-Peach: They're about to show some kind of super secret special thing here. I really want to know what it is, don't you?

-Mario: Well, I guess so.

-Saria: Thank you for waiting, ladies and gentlemen! We're now ready to demonstrate the amazing three special treasures of the archery club! First, our newest member, the Kind Inca Rosse will...

-Kid Icarus: That's Kid Icarus! Don't ever get it right?!

-Saria: Um, yes, well, as I was saying, our newest member, whatever his name is, will now show you the power of the first secret treasure: the fire arrow! Hit it, Kip Intaros!

-Kid Icarus:oh well, here it is! _Fire arrow!!_

(Icarus shoots a gleaming fire arrow into the bull's eye of an arrow target. Cue lots of oooooing and aaaaahing from the crowd. The target then catches fire).

-Peach: Wow, did you see that? That arrow was really made of fire! It's amazing!

-Saria: The target's on fire, but please don't be alarmed. We have a very effective way of putting that fire out right here: our second treasure, the ice arrow, which will be demonstrated by yours truly: Lombardi Falco!

(Lots of shrieking and screaming from Falco's "groupies " in the crowd)

-Saria: Ready, Falco? -Falco: I thought you'd never ask. Here goes, _Freeze arrow!!_

(A glowing blue ice arrow flashes through the flames, instantly turning them into a solid block of ice. More reactions from the crowd).

-Peach: That was awesome! The flames are frozen solid! And the arrow did that neat blue glowy thing! And he looked so cool shooting the arrow!

-Falco: Heh heh heh...Sometimes, I just amaze myself...

-Saria: Falco, that should have been "Ice arrow", not "Freeze arrow".

-Falco: So what?! "Freeze arrow" sounds a lot cooler as an attack phrase! Don't think you can give me lessons on how to look cool!

-Saria: Oh, never mind.... And now, ladies and gentlemen, the third secret treasure: an arrow so swift and powerful that it can shatter this newly created huge block of ice: the light arrow! Link, our club's captain will demonstrate this awesome item to you! Link, it's your turn now!

-Link: Yes, right away! _Light arrow!!_

(The light arrow crashes through the massive ice block, shattering it into loads of tiny shards)

-Saria: Behold: Instant ice cubes! Amazing, huh? Don't forget to check out our shooting gallery as well. One play is just 5 gold coins, and there are some great prizes up for grabs, courtesy of the Lon Lon Ranch dairy company. Manage to score 25 points, and it will win you an adoooorable plush Cucco, 50 points means a super-cuddly stuffed Lon Lon cow, and the lucky one who gets 100 points will win the so-cute-it-could-kill-you plush Epona!

-Peach: Oh, those plush animals look so cute! Let's try to win some!

-Mario: Okay, wait up!

(As Mario and Peach dart off to the shooting gallery, the archers take a short break)

-Link: That all went pretty well, didn't it?

-Kid Icarus: Except that she got my name wrong in public, twice!

-Falco: That'll blow over. What's disastrous are these promo T-shirts! They're way too un-trendy! I mean, look at this! You can't expect me to wear a shirt with a smiling cow's head and the words "Moo-Moo" printed on it all day long?! Maybe Saria's shirtless target practice idea wasn't so dumb after all...

-Link: I agree with you on that subject. I feel a bit silly wearing this T-shirt with a fat Cucco printed on it...

-Kid Icarus: You lot shouldn't complain, I'm the one stuck with a grinning pig printed on my shirt!

-Saria: But your shirt is so cute, Kit Hypnotus! It even has "Buhi Buhi" printed on it!

_=NOTE: Buhi Buhi: Japanese equivalent of "oink oink". I think it sounds cute ^_^=_

-Kid Icarus: Why does this always happen to me.... why me?

-Saria: Why so sad? Did I say anything wrong?

-Falco: Look, I won't be back for about an hour. I suppose you'll manage not to accidentally set fire to the whole stand or something while I'm gone....

-Saria: Just a minute! Where are you going for a whole hour?!

-Falco: The annual school festival beauty contest is about to start, and I'm going to win it! Got a problem with that?

-Saria: No, actually, that gives me an idea: maybe I'll compete in the female category of the beauty contest!

-Falco: You? That must be a joke....

-Saria: No, I'm serious! Well, why not? After all, I am eternally young, and I have green hair!

-Falco: Well, do as you please. But first, I need to change out of this hopeless T-shirt and into something more glamourous. I can't show up at a beauty contest wearing _this_.

-Saria: Well, do as you please ^_^.

(At the shooting gallery, which was attended by Malon, Mario and Peach met Slippy).

-Peach: Oh, Slippy, you're here too?

-Slippy: Yes...I wanted to win a plush Cucco...but I couldn't hit any targets. It's so unfair!

-Peach: Oh dear, it sounds like it will not be as easy as I thought it would be to win some prizes....

-Mario: Don't worry, if you go judging by Slippy's standards, _everything_ is difficult.

-Slippy: Everybody's so mean to me! -Peach: Well, I'll give it a try anyway. Excuse me, miss, here's five gold coins for one play.

-Malon: Thank you very much. Here you go: you get ten arrows per play. Hit one of the easy targets for five points, and difficult ones for ten points. Good luck!

-Peach: Okay, here I go! Ah...yikes, it's not easy to aim properly with this thing.

(Peach uses up all the ten arrows, but ends up hitting only two targets)

-Malon: Only ten points. I'm afraid that's not good enough. Would you like to play again?

-Mario: I'll give it a go! Here's five coins, now let's have those arrows.

(Mario misses his first few shots, but as he slowly gets the hang of it, he manages to hit three 5-point targets. He now only has two arrows left...)

-Mario: Now, I need to hit either two easy targets or one hard one...I'll go for a hard one...Rats! Missed it! Only one arrow left. I won't miss this time!

(With his last arrow, Mario does hit the difficult target, earning him the last ten points he needed to win a plush Cucco)

-Malon: That's 25 points! Well done, you win a plush Cucco!

-Slippy: Awwww, I'm jealous....

-Mario: Thanks. Well, here you go, Peach. I don't really need this Cucco, so I figured I might as well give it to you...*blush*

-Peach: Thank you Mario! That's so sweet of you!

-Slippy: Now I'm really jealous! Why not give it to me? What does Peach have that I don't?

-Mario: Well, that's pretty obvious, isn't it? And besides, you can try again to win one for yourself...

-Slippy: Well, I could if I hadn't blown all my pocket money on playing this dumb game already. This is such a rip-off!

-Peach: Oh, that happens all the time to me too. These little games are so addictive that I often spend fortunes playing them for no reason at all.

-Mario: Say, did you notice that that girl at the counter is wearing a brooch shaped exactly like Bowser's face?

-Peach: Really? Let's have a look.... now that you mention it, it does look a lot like Bowser...

-Malon: What's that? You say you know someone who resembles the face on this brooch?!

-Peach: Yes, they look alike like two drops of water. -Malon: Well, who is he? Please, this is very important!

-Peach: His name's Bowser, and you might find him at the wrestling club stand.

-Malon: I must go find him this instant! Oh no, but I can't leave the shooting gallery unmanned.... ah! I know! Hey you, the clumsy little kid!

-Slippy: Who are you calling clumsy, you cruel woman?!

-Malon: Could you mind this shooting gallery while I'm gone.... in exchange for a free plush Cucco?

-Slippy: Deal! I'll do it!

-Malon: Good! I won't be long, I promise! Oh, and don't forget to wear a Lon Lon smiling cow T-shirt!

-Slippy: Smiling.... cow...T-shirt? What is she talking about? Oh well, who cares, I got a plush Cucco after all! Cool!

-Peach: I wonder why she wants to find Bowser so badly?

-Mario: Maybe she wants revenge for a crime that Bowser committed against her in the past? Whatever it is, if Bowser's involved, it's bound to be something fishy. Maybe we should go with her to make sure nothing bad happens?

-Peach: Yes, we'd better go.

(However, Malon was long gone, and there was such a large crowd, gathered here to see the results of the beauty contest that it would be impossible for them to find her).

-Mario: This is hopeless; we'll never find her like this.

-Peach: Well, I suppose it's out of our hands. We might as well watch the beauty contest until she get back.

-Mario: Yeah, why not.... Hey, that gives me an idea! Peach, you should enter the beauty contest! You have every chance of winning!

-Peach: Do you really think so? All right then, I'll do it! You hold the plush Cucco while I'm competing, okay?

-Mario: Sure! Good luck!

(Malon had reached the wrestling club's stand in the meantime, but Bowser was nowhere to be found. She spoke to the wrestling club's president, King Dedede about it).

-Malon: Are you sure he's not here? He looks just like the face on this brooch!

-Dedede: Why, that's Bowser! Last time I saw him, he was leaving to see the results of the beauty contest. He should be there now.

-Malon: Oh, heck! I've got to get back to the beauty contest, and fast!

(At the beauty contest, Mario had spotted a familiar face in the crowd: Foxy was there too, along with Luigi)

-Mario: Well, I'm not surprised to see Luigi here, but I didn't figure Foxy to be the type to come and leer at girls at a beauty contest....

-Luigi: And just what do you mean by that?!

-Fox: It's honestly not what you think. Miss Aran wanted to enter the contest as well and told us to come here to cheer her on.

-Luigi: They're going to announce the results any minute now!

-Mario: I don't see why you're acting so excited. I mean, everyone knows that Falco will win the male category, and I'm pretty sure about who'll win the female category as well.

-Luigi: Huh? How would you know?

-Mario: Oh, just a feeling. Intuition if you will.

-Luigi: You're acting strange, Mario.

(As the results were about to be announced, Malon was still running over the festival grounds)

-Malon: "Bowser" must be in that crowd somewhere! I've got to find him! I must hurry!

* * *

-Scene 3: A meeting determined by fate! Malon's secret revealed!

(Finally, the two winners will be announced by Birdo, the organizer of the beauty contest).

-Birdo: As you all know there are always two winners: one for the male category, and one for the female category. They will hold the titles of King and Queen of beauty! And now for the results! The winner of the male category is once again Lombardi Falco! That means he's held the title of King for four years in a row!

(Lots of excited reactions from the crowd)

-Birdo: Our female winner, this year's queen of beauty is a newcomer to our annual contest: Peach! Congratulations to both of you! Please come up on stage!

-Mario: Way to go, Peach! I knew you could do it!

-Crowd: Weeeee! Falco! Falco!!!!!!!

-Mario: Why do I even bother? With this crowd screaming like lunatics, she probably can't even hear me....

-Falco: Hmph, what a disappointment. Never once has there been a Queen who's beauty does justice to mine, and this dull girl is no exception.

-Mario: Grrr, that snob! I won't let him talk like that to Peach! Here, Foxy, you hold Peach's stuffed Cucco while I go and have a word with the biggest egomaniac in the world.

-Fox: Huh? Stuffed Cucco? Mario, where are you going??

(Mario jumps onto the stage as well and angrily glares at Falco)

-Mario: You! You called Peach a dull girl! You think you're really something, aren't you?!

-Falco: I don't think so, I _know_ so. What's your problem anyway?

-Mario: My problem is that I won't have anyone talking like that about my Peach!

(At that moment, Bowser suddenly jumped on the stage as well. But he wasn't angry at Falco, instead he seemed hell-bent on turning Mario into a doormat)

-Bowser: That's quite enough, Mario! You have no right to call Peach yours! If you want to have her, you will have to fight for her!

-Falco: This is boring. I'm outta here.

(Falco gets off the stage and walks away through the crowd, casually addressing the following words to his friend Fox as he walks past him:)

-Falco: Hey, Foxy, cute Cucco.

-Fox: Ah! *blush* That's not mine! Oh no, I must look terribly silly holding this stuffed animal...

-Mario: Very well then, you want to fight, we'll fight! Prepare yourself, Bowser!!

-Crowd: Yaaay! A fight! Violence! Violence!

(But before they can start fighting, a third figure jumps onto the stage: Malon!)

-Malon: Bowser? You are Bowser?

-Bowser: Ummmm, well, yes, I am.

-Malon: You're Bowser...finally...you really are Bowser!

-Bowser: What's it to you? And....why the heck are you crying like that?

-Mario: Hey, that's the girl from the shooting gallery. I bet she's crying because Bowser's ugly face frightened her!

-Malon: No, I'm crying because I'm so happy! Oh, Bowser, I finally found you! This is the happiest day of my life! It's wonderful! Fate is so beautiful, isn't it?

-Bowser: I don't understand what you're talking about.... this is embarrassing.

-Malon: And you even have red hair, just like me! There can be no doubt about it! It has been decided by destiny itself that we will stay together forever, Bowser! Isn't it wonderful?

-Bowser: What?? What makes you think _that_?

-Malon: Look at this brooch I'm wearing...look closely, my dear Bowser.

-Bowser: Hey, that looks just like me...say, wait a minute, since when did I become "your" dear Bowser??!

-Malon: Since the day that I was born, that's when! This brooch is an ancient family heirloom. It belonged to my mother, and to my grandma before that. It's said that it is the destiny of the women of our family to seek the man shown on this brooch, and that the one who finds him will live happily with him for the rest of her life!

-Luigi: Oh, this is so touching, I think I'll cry....

-Samus: Luigi! Pull yourself together! A member of the space club doesn't cry!

-Fox: Oh, Miss Aran, you scared us! Too bad you didn't win the beauty contest.

-Samus: Foxy...what do you think you're doing? A member of the space club does not walk around holding huge plush chickens in his arms!

-Fox: But I'm telling you that it's not mine!! -Samus: Ah, it's horrible; you two have disgraced the space club code of honor!

-Luigi: Excuse me, but you never told us about any code of honor....

-Yoshi: Well, Samus is like that. She often springs weird stuff on you.

-Luigi: Yoshi, you're here as well?

-Yoshi: Yup. I sold all my watermelons, so I had some time on my hands. Thought I might as well check this out, then...

-Luigi: Did you see what just happened with Malon and Bowser, then?

-Yoshi: Yes, I have. I tell you, this whole brooch story's fishy. It's probably an elaborate set-up by Bowser. I wouldn't be surprised if that brooch was some kind of junk bought from a Nintendo Power catalog....

-Fox: You're so cynical, Yoshi. What does it matter, that girl sure looks very happy.

-Malon: Bowser darling, let's get married right away! And we should have lots of children! How does seven children sound to you, my Bowsie-Wowsie?

-Roy: Excuse me, lord Bowser; it's me, Roy, Little Koopa number five. I've come to ask on behalf of all your seven flunkies if this means that our illustrious leader is leaving us...If you are going away, sir, please don't forget us...maybe you could name some of your seven kids after us as a memento of our undying loyalty?

-Bowser: What? What?? I never said anything about leaving! Look, sister, we're still in high school! We're too young to get married!

-Malon: You're so right, my Bowsy! Let's enjoy our carefree youth together! And I'll stay right here with you until it's time to get married!

-Crowd: Yaaay! All right, Malon! Applause!

-Malon: Oh, thank you, everyone!

-Bowser: Good heavens, what should I do?

-Samus: Awwwww, isn't that a sweet couple? Just look at how happy Bowser is looking!

-Yoshi: If you ask me, that's a look of sheer terror on Bowser's face....

-Mario: Nah, the sheer terror was what he felt when he was about to fight me. But under these circumstances, I think it's better not to fight for a while. Let's just leave the happy couple for now, okay?

-Samus: That would be the best thing to do. And besides, we need to get our spacecraft ready for launch, and select a pilot!

-Peach: Wow, so you'll really launch a craft into orbit?

-Samus: Yup, that's just what we'll do. Why don't you and Mario come and watch us?

-Peach: Sure, I'd love that!

-Fox: Peach, I believe this stuffed Cucco is yours...

-Peach: Oh, thanks for minding it while I was gone!

-Fox: Phew, I'm glad to be rid of that weird thing.

-Samus: Okay, let's go to our stand and get ready to head into space!

* * *

-Scene 4: Prepare for blast-off! An exciting venture into space!

(At the space club stand, a large crowd of small children was gathered)

-Peach: What are all these kids doing here?

-Fox: They're probably here to see our "special guest", Captain Falcon.

-Peach: Oh, he's that guy from the Saturday morning superhero show. Why invite him to the space club stand, though? That doesn't seem to make sense.

-Luigi: Well, he used to be an F-Zero pilot, and president Aran figured that it'd be a good idea to have a celebrity at our stand.

-Fox: But we're not so sure if that really was such a smart move....

-Crowd of kids: Yay! Captain Falcon is here!

-Captain Falcon: That's right, I'm the champion of justice, the alien super fighter Captain Falcon! Ta-daaaa!

-Fox: I'm beginning to think that he only accepted to be at our stand so that he could do his silly poses in public.... he must get a kick out of that.

-Yoshi: Well, you know how actors are.

-Samus: Toad, Dr. Stewart, how's the craft coming along?

-Toad: We're all finished here. As soon as we have a pilot, it'll be ready for launch.

-Dr. Stewart: That's not entirely true. There's still one very important thing we need to do.

-Toad: And that would be?

-Dr. Stewart: We need to give this craft a funky paint job!

-Toad: Is that really very important?

-Dr. Stewart: Yes! Don't you know how much difference that can make? I say we make the craft pink with little stars on it!

-Toad: You just be joking! It'd look much better in green with little smiley faces on it!

-Dr. Stewart: You have no taste at all! Anyone can see that what this craft needs is a blue paint job with little rabbits on it!

-Toad: No, it should be purple with little ribbons on it!

-Samus: Well, while you two solve that little problem, we'll run some tests on our club members to see who will do best as a pilot.

(Luigi is the first one to be tested. While the others watch him, Samus is looking more and more impressed)

-Samus: Amazing.... he's never been in an entry plug before, and yet his synch ration is well over 50%! And there are hardly any errors in the neural feedback system!

-Fox: Miss Aran, that sounds like something from a wrong script.... you've been watching too much TV again, haven't you?

-Samus: All I'm trying to say is that Luigi is doing very well! He'll be our pilot! Hey, Luigi! Congratulations, you have been chosen as our pilot!

-Luigi: What?? No, I don't want to go! It's too scary! I'm too young to die!

-Samus: Don't make any difficulties! We've got to launch our craft in ten minutes!

-Luigi: But I don't want to pilot it, and you can't force me to do so!

-Mario: Okay, if my wimpy bro won't do it, I will.

-Samus: You??

-Mario: Yes, think about it. If we're brothers, we should both have approximately the same synch ratios.... uh, I mean piloting abilities!

-Samus: Well, I'm not sure. Do you have any kind of experience with this sort of thing?

-Mario: I got all the gold medals on Pilotwings 64!

-Samus: Great! You're in! Mario will be our pilot!

(From a distance, Wario had been watching everything. He grinned nastily upon hearing those last words).

-Wario: So, Mario will pilot a spacecraft, huh? That sounds like my big chance! I must hurry while those two dopes are still arguing over the craft's paint job!

(A few minutes later, Mario was installed in the craft's cockpit. All the controls had been explained to him, and he would blast off in just a few minutes)

-Fox: Miss Aran, I'm really not sure if we should let an untrained person fly this.

-Samus: Well, it's either that or look stupid in front of this whole crowd! Remember, we have to deliver the goods no matter what! The honor of the space club is at stake here! Toad, can you guarantee me that this thing'l fly?

-Toad: Absolutely. Everything has been double-checked and is running fine. It'll fly, all right.

-Dr. Stewart: It just would've looked better if it had been painted cyan with little ducks on it...

-Fox: Don't you two start _that_ again....

-Yoshi: Mario, don't you dare not survive this flight! You still have loads of food to left to sell! If you die now, the cooking club will lose loads of potential profit! But if you make it, everyone will be dying to taste the food prepared by the now famous pilot! So don't screw up, got that?!

-Luigi: Yoshi, you're so greedy! Mario, you don't have to do this, you know...

-Mario: No sweat, Luigi, I'll be fine. It's just a little joy ride in a spaceship.

-Luigi: You never take anything seriously, do you? Oh, and Mario.... if you should die....

-Mario: Luigi.... -Luigi: If you die.... could I have your Pokémon trading cards?

-Mario: Doh! Luigi! Don't make fun of the situation!

-Luigi: But you have a very rare Nyath double prism card!

-Peach: ...Mario? Please be careful, okay?

-Mario: Sure!

(Meanwhile, Samus addresses the crowd of spectators with a microphone. The crowd was even larger than she had expected. It seemed like the whole school was gathered there!)

-Samus: Laydeeees aaaaand gentlemeeeen! This is it: the highlight of this year's festival! The moment you've all been waiting for! The flight of our homemade spacecraft into Earth orbit and back! Our pilot is a brave new student called Mario!

(Yoshi then quickly grabbed the microphone)

-Yoshi: Mario also runs an Italian food stand in the east section of the festival ground. Come and check it out for a delicious snack after the launch!

-Samus: Give me that! Aherm, yes, sorry about that interruption. Anyway, we're now ready to start the countdown! 10...

-Toad: Mario, please don't wreck my spacecraft...

-Samus: 9...

-Fox: Mario...don't die now....

-Samus:....8....

-Falco: That Mario kid...he sure has guts. It's rare that someone has the courage to talk to me the way he did after the beauty contest. It'd be a shame if he died....

-Fox: Oh, Falco, you're here too?

-Samus: 7....

-Yoshi: Mario, you mustn't die! The cooking club depends on you!

-Samus: 6....

-Slippy: Mario...I wish I could become as brave as you are. If you survive this, I promise that I won't cry anymore!

-Samus: 5....

-Saria: I just hope that that weird spacecraft won't crash into the crowd and kill us all...

-Samus: 4...

-Dr. Stewart: Please bring the craft back safely, Mario, so we can paint it orange with little cows on it....

-Samus:....3...

-Malon: Mario, I also owe it to you that I have found the love of my life, so please don't die...

-Samus:....2....

-Luigi: Don't die, Mario! If you'd die, I'll have nobody left to play Killer Instinct against!

-Samus: 1....

-Peach: *holding the stuffed Cucco* Please come back safely, Mario....

-Samus:0!! Lift-off!

(With a deafening roar, the craft shoots out onto the launch pad, and lifts off into the sky!)

-Samus: Yes!! He did it! He's flying!

-Toad: We should be able to contact Mario with the craft's built-in communications device.

-Luigi: Really? Let's try it! Mario? Come in, Mario...Mario, can you hear me? Oh no, he's not responding!

-Yoshi: That's not surprising, Luigi, you're talking to a can of spray paint! Peach has got the communication device, over there!

-Peach: Mario, can you hear me?

-Mario: This thing is going so fast! My teeth are turning into jelly and my eyeballs are sinking into my feet!

-Peach: How horrible....

-Samus: When leaving the Earth's atmosphere, there's a huge amount of air pressure. That's what's making Mario feel weird. It'll be over soon.

-Mario: Ah, it slowed down. Hey! I'm in space! I made it!

-Everyone: All right!! He did it!!

-Mario: This is great; I can even see my house form up here!

-Luigi: Silly old Mario....

-Samus: Peach, tell him to head back now. He doesn't have unlimited fuel, you know.

-Peach: But can't he press up, up, down, down, left, right, A, B and start to get endless fuel supplies?

-Samus: He could if this was Gradius, but his craft is modeled after an F-Zero machine.

-Yoshi: Too bad nobody knows the big F-Zero cheat by heart....

-Mario: Guys, I'm heading back now. Prepare the welcoming committee!

-Luigi: I think I can already see Mario's craft up there!

-Samus: Yup, that's it...but it shouldn't be going this fast when it's so close to landing.... Mario, lower your speed!

-Mario: I'm trying to, but it's not working! It doesn't accept the brake command!

-Dr. Stewart: I knew we should've gone with another paint job!

-Luigi: Who cares about the paint job?! If Mario can't use the brake he'll crash! What should we do?!

-Kid Icarus: Looks like I'll have to interfere here...

(Icarus then unfolds his wings and flies towards the speeding craft)

-Saria: No way, that guy has got wings??

-Link: You couldn't tell because they where concealed by the grinning pig T-shirt...

(Icarus flies towards the craft, kicks open the cockpit and gets Mario out. He then heads back, carrying Mario).

-Luigi: Look, here comes back again! And he's got Mario!

-Kid Icarus: I managed to get the pilot out. He's okay, I think. -Mario: Stars, pretty stars, lots of little pretty stars....

-Kid Icarus: He's just a bit dizzy, that's all.

-Samus: Well, Mario's saved, but at this rate, the craft will crash into the school building and cause massive damage!

-Wario: *whispering* Uh oh, that wasn't the idea. I just sabotaged the brakes to kill Mario, not blow up the whole place.

-Fox: What should we do now?

-Slippy: I know, I know! Let's quickly move the school building somewhere else!

-Yoshi: Don't make a suggestion unless you're sure it's a good one...

-Crowd of kids: Don't worry; Captain Falcon will save us with his special powers! He can use the Falcon Thwirly Bleeping Thingy attack!

-Captain Falcon: I'm afraid those are just special effects. There's nothing I can do.

-Crowd of kids: What a rip-off! -Samus: Looks like that's the end for Nintendo High....

-Toad: Maybe not. We could shoot the craft down with the three special arrows. If the blast's strong enough, the craft will explode in mid-air and not harm anyone!

-Samus: Yes, that's it! But are you sure that those arrows will do the trick?

-Toad: They'll have to fire them all three at a time, and at maximum strength.

-Saria: Don't worry, they're well capable of that, right boys?

-Falco: Of course we are, that's easy! -Link: With the whole building at stake, we can't afford to fail.

-Kid Icarus: There's no other way, we'll do it.

-Toad: Great! Stand by.... fire the arrows now!

-Kid Icarus: _Fire arrow!!_ Maximum strength!

-Falco: _Freeze arrow!!_ Full power!

-Link: _Light arrow!!_ With all my might!

(The three arrows cross paths in mid-air and combine into one, super-powerful combo arrow that blows the craft to bits!)

-Saria: Awesome! You did it, guys, you did it!!

-Falco: I could've done it on my own....

-Fox: Yeah, sure. Say, are you okay, Falco? You look a bit tired...

-Falco: I'm fine, you go look after Mario.

-Peach: Guys, Mario is coming to! Mario, are you okay?

-Mario: I feel kinda hungry....

-Peach: You're so silly...but I sure am glad that you're alive. What would I've done if you had died?

-Luigi: Mario! You're safe! You made it! I'm so happy!

-Captain Falcon: That was awesome! This young guy flew a craft all by himself! If he can do that, then I'm sure that I can win the next F-Zero grand prix! Captain Falcon is going back into the race! No more Saturday morning TV for me! What about you, Stewart, wouldn't you like to enter the F-Zero races again?

-Dr. Stewart: You bet! At least I can choose a good paint job there!

-Captain Falcon: All right then, let's do it!

-Yoshi: This calls for a celebration! Let's party!

-Everyone: Yes!!

(While the students celebrate Mario's success and the saving of their school by the three heroic -and cool-looking- archers, Link contemplates the festival ground from a distance)

-Link: Well, looks like everything turned out just fine after all.... Sheik, I know you're around here. You can come out now.

-Sheik: Link, there's something very important I need to ask you. Do you think my warp songs are boring?

-Link: Huh? No, not at all, they're nice and....

-Saria: Hey! Have you guys seen Kid Icarus?! I was looking all over for him!

-Kid Icarus: Over here! You finally got my name right!

-Saria: Oh, yes, so I did. Well, it had to happen someday.

-Link: Looks like things end well for everyone this time.

-Sheik: Yes...

END OF EPISODE 3

* * *

-preview of the next episode:

Nintendo High's new principal, Mr. Peppy Hare is respected for his kindness and honesty, so when mysterious terrorists kidnap him, the whole school comes flying to the rescue of their most beloved teacher! It's the next episode: save our teacher!


	5. Episode 4

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 4: Save our teacher! We will fight with the energy of youth and freedom!

Prologue:

Dear Diary, it's been three months since me and Mario transferred to Nintendo High. I think I'm starting to feel slightly at home, but the freakiness of that place still manages to regularly make me feel uncomfortable (like yesterday, when Yoshi tried to commit suicide after he had heard that there had been a fire in the canteen kitchen). Still, it looks like we won't have to worry too much about Bowser anymore. You see, shortly after the school festival, that girl Malon transferred to Nintendo High as well, and has since then been sticking to Bowser like a fly does to a cupcake, so Bowser has his hands full as it is. And maybe Malon will have a positive influence on him? Mario, by the way, seems to have adjusted himself perfectly in just three short months. I'd never tell Mario this in person, but his optimistic nature, his determination and his ability to make the best of any situation are qualities of him that I greatly admire. –Luigi

* * *

scene 1: Shock!! Our principal is missing?!

(Monday morning. Bowser is on his way to class. Walking next to him is a happily smiling Malon)

-Malon: Heehee...

-Bowser: Is that a private joke you're smirking about, or are you planning to let me in on it as well?

-Malon: Oh, I was just smiling because I'm happy to be able to go to school together with you, Bowsie. I hadn't expected it to be this easy to get approval for a transfer request to such a high-ranking school as Nintendo High, but your principal was very understanding and helpful about the whole thing. He's a nice man; remind me that we must invite him as well to our wedding.

-Bowser: Wuh.... wedding??

-Malon: Yes, I've already started planning ahead for our big day. It's important to be prepared for such a big event, don't you agree, my dearest?

-Bowser: Ah.... um...*blush*...well, erm...

(Bowser had trouble finding the right words, but luckily one of his servants, Lemmy, came running down the hallway to get him out of this embarrassing situation with these words:)

-Lemmy: Lord Bowser! There's an emergency!

-Bowser: Huh? An emergency? Don't tell me they've set fire to the canteen kitchen again!

-Malon: Don't worry, my love! I'll protect you from any danger there might be!

-Lemmy: It has nothing to do with the canteen, master Bowser; it's just that there has just been an announcement that the principal is missing!

-Bowser: He is? For how long?

-Lemmy: Since yesterday afternoon! They announced it all through the school just a while ago, but you hadn't arrived yet.

-Bowser: That's because I had to sleep out my weekend hangover and couldn't be bothered to come to the morning classes.

-Lemmy: Anyway, the whole school's buzzing with stories about the principal's disappearance. I've come to you to ask on behalf of all seven Little Koopas what you want us to do in view of the current situation.

-Bowser: Well, I haven't decided what we'll do in reaction of the principal's disappearance just yet. Give me a minute...

(While Bowser digests this news and tries to think of what would be the best thing to do for him and his servants, the other students are busily discussing the situation. Most of them are shocked and worried, especially Saria, who thus puts her feelings into words in front of her friends:)

-Saria: I think it's terrible! What could have happened to him?

-Mario: Nobody knows. All we can do is wait and see, I suppose.

-Saria: Yes...wait a minute...Yoshi, listen to me.

-Yoshi: What is it? You look so serious all of a sudden...

-Saria: Tell me honestly, Yoshi...you didn't...by any chance...eat our principal, did you?

-Yoshi: Saria! That's ridiculous! I'd never hurt principal Hare! He's given the cooking club so much support and even arranged subsidies for us!

-Luigi: Apart from that, I don't think Mr. Hare's very appetizing...

-Saria: Well, I don't know about that. I mean, he's quite good-looking for a man his age.

-Fox: Oh, I didn't know that Saria liked older men?

-Falco: You are so dense, Foxy. Those weirdo Kokiri kids don't age, so it's obvious that she has developed a complex about older men.

-Saria: Oh, shut up! You're a fine one to tell me that I have a complex, while you have the biggest narcissus-complex in the galaxy!

-Mario: Look, there's no need to start an argument over this. We have other things to worry about...

-Yoshi: And anyway, Falco is probably just saying that because he's jealous of Mr. Hare's popularity.

-Falco: Why you! Just why should I be jealous of such an old geezer?!

-Saria: Well, these days it's rare to find a man who is understanding, devoted, hard working, kind and good-looking, but principal Peppy Hare has it all!

-Yoshi: And then she tells us that she has no complex about him...

-Mario: I don't think it's a complex. More like a hopeless crush for her to praise him so much.

-Saria: I was not just praising Mr. Hare for no reason! What I said about him is perfectly true!

-Mario: Well, I can't vouch for the part about him being good-looking, but come to think of it, you have a point with all the other stuff you called him...

-Luigi: That's right. You can tell that Mr. Hare really takes his student seriously and cares a lot about our well-being.

-Fox: Yes, he is always striving hard to make things better for us...

-Saria: And he looks just so cute in formal dress!

-Sheik: Saria, I've heard that! Consider the fact that you can't compete for both Mr. Hare and Link at the same time. So, if you're going to win Mr. Hare's heart, you'll just have to leave Link to me. Not that it makes a difference, as I would've won him anyway in due time, but this way you can at least admit defeat gracefully.

-Saria: Just a minute! I never said that I'd just give up Link! And especially not to and ugly girl in drag like you! He'd never fancy a girl with dressing habits like yours!

-Sheik: Oh, you have a problem with my dress sense?! You're just jealous of my spandex'n mask combo!

-Saria: No way! Jealous of that ugly outfit?! I hate it nearly as much as I hate your habit of wearing the Nintendo High students uniform for boys instead of the girls' school uniform!

-Sheik: Don't you dare insult my school uniform! It was very hard to get hold of a spare boys' uniform!

-Yoshi: I just hope that they won't drag their stupid warp songs into this...

-Mario: Tell me, Yoshi, does Zelda really wear a boys' uniform instead of a girl's uniform?

-Yoshi: Well, her role model is Sailor Uranus, you know...

-Luigi: I remember that we had to wear street clothes on our first day here because they hadn't been able to supply two spare uniforms in time for both of us, and everyone was giving us funny looks.

-Mario: That was not because we weren't in uniform; they probably gave us funny looks because of your ugly face.

-Luigi: My face is nowhere near as weird looking as your huge gut!

-Fox: Now that we're on the subject of school uniforms, why don't you ever wear the uniform, Falco?

-Falco: Because it's not classy enough! Common clothes don't do justice to my extraordinary beauty! And nobody's going to tell me what to wear!

-Saria: Right, can't you just say that you like to wear flashy outfits in order to get noticed?

-Luigi: Guys, will you stop arguing?! There are other things to think about right now!

-Saria: Oh, right, Mr. Hare!

(At that moment, Toad came running towards the group, looking very excited)

-Toad: You'll never guess what happened! The school's staff has just received a letter revealing Mr. Hare's whereabouts!

-Saria: What?! So they've found him? He's safe?

-Toad: Not exactly. You see, the letter was written by our ex-principal, Mr. Andross, and he claims to have kidnapped Mr. Hare!

-Falco: This had better not be some joke....

-Toad: I'm very serious! And Andross will only release Mr. Hare if he is to be re-instated as principal of our school. Once he has regained his old post as principal, I fear that he'll turn this school into a regular concentration camp.

-Fox: That could very well be. He might be especially tough on us, since we were more or less responsible for him losing his job as principal in the first place...

_=NOTE: See episode two for more details on this=_

-Yoshi: Gulp! Think of all the horrid thing he could do to get revenge on us! He may even refuse to give us canteen food!

-Saria: Who cares about food?! He's got Mr. Hare! I won't forgive him for that!

-Mario: And I certainly won't let him run this school again!

-Fox: Yes, but what can we do about it?

-Toad: Well, Andross lives in an apartment in a complex called the Venom building. It's highly probable that Mr. Hare is kept there.

-Saria: Right, we know where he is; now we can go and rescue him!

-Luigi: Rescue him? We're not a SWAT team!

-Saria: Never underestimate the power of a woman in love!

-Samus: Luigi! A member of the space club knows no fear and would willingly fight to protect his loved ones! Show some dignity!

-Mario: And besides, this is something worth fighting for! Mr. Hare never did anything wrong, we can't leave him to Andross' mercy like this, and we certainly can't let Andross try to rule us just like that!

-Luigi: Okay, looks like I have no choice but to go along with this nonsense....

-Fox: It's not nonsense, Luigi! We're not just doing this for Mr. Hare; we're also doing this for ourselves! I for one am determined to carry this through! --"Well said!!"--

(The one who had spoken those words was Foxy's father, James McCloud, who was standing behind the group of students. They al turned around, surprised to see him here. The first one to speak was Foxy)

-Fox: Doh! Pop, must you wear sunglasses every minute of the day?!

-James: Yes, I must. My eyes are very sensitive; I need those sunglasses for protection.

-Falco: A likely story. He's probably just trying to look cool with those shades on.

-James: *sweat drop*.

-Fox: Anyway, what are you doing here? It's kinda embarrassing to have you here in front of everyone, you know...

-James: Oh, that's just great. I come here to offer my help and all you say is that I embarrass you.

-Luigi: Your help? Does that mean you knew about Mr. Hare being kidnapped?

-James: Yes, I did. Peppy is a dear friend of mine, and I'll do whatever it takes to get him out of there!

-Yoshi: All right then you're in! Anyone else want to join us?

-Bowser: Yes. Do you mind if I join in on your little rescue mission?

-Yoshi: You? Knowing you, you're probably on Andross' side!

-Malon: No, that's not true! My Bowser's not like that! He's coming to save Mr. Hare, and I'm coming along too, to protect my sweetheart on this dangerous mission!

-Saria: Yoshi, you might want to let Bowser in. We could use some brute strength, and he also has his seven flunkies.

-Yoshi: Just don't blame me if he pulls a gun on us or something...

-Mario: Well then, welcome aboard, Bowser.

-Bowser: Hrmph! Just because we're fighting for the same cause doesn't mean I have to be nice to you! This is only a temporary truce!

-Mario: Whatever ^_^. Anyway, now that we're all set, let's go!

-Saria: Yes! The Venom building is our target! Hang in there, my beloved Mr. Hare, I'm coming!

-Slippy: Guys! Wait up, guys! Can I come along too? Please, guys?

-Luigi: Slippy, I don't think that's such a good idea....

-Falco: Oh, what the heck, let him come along. He could at least be useful as a decoy for enemy fire....

-Fox: Falco! How cruel!

-Slippy: Don't worry; I'll be a good decoy!

-Yoshi: Does Slippy know what "decoy" means?

(As the group of determined students leaves the school grounds, a few teachers observe the scene from the window of the staff boardroom. After a brief debate whether the students are allowed to leave the school now, it is decided that classes are suspended for the rest of the day and that Coach Gannon and the economic science teacher, Miss Syrup will follow the students to help them out if necessary).

-Gannon: This is dumb! I don't see why I have to go along with this!

-Syrup: What? How can you say that?! Those kids are being so brave, they deserve our assistance. After all, they're our students, and we're responsible of their safety during school hours.

-Gannon: I guess you have a point. Besides, I don't really fancy having that sicko Andross back as a principal. He's bound to cut our wages again.

-Syrup: Whereas Mr. Hare said just last week that he's trying to arrange a raise for the whole staff.

-Gannon: That's enough of a valid reason to do this, I guess.

(And so, the valiant students -and financially aware teachers- head towards the Venom building for their biggest battle yet! As they walk through the streets, Saria whispers to some of the others:)

-Saria: Wow, I didn't know Foxy's father was so hot! The shades, the outfit, the flair for timing.... he's great!

-Yoshi: You'll take just about anyone, won't you?

-Falco: Looks like I had it wrong when I said she had a complex about older men. I see now that it's a regular obsession.

-Samus: Well, she'd better forget about this one. Mr. McCloud's probably happily married...

-Fox: Not exactly. My mum left him long ago.

-Samus: I don't blame her. I'd go nuts as well being married to a guy who has to wear shades all the bleedin' time.

-Fox: That was sort of mum's reason for leaving as well. She said: "I can't love a man who will never show me his eyes...."

-Slippy: Oh, now that's really a sad story! Sob, poor Foxy...

-Saria: And poor James! He must be so heartbroken and lonely...Hey, that means I'm in with a chance! All right!

-Luigi: I guess she'll never change...

* * *

Scene 2: Storm the Venom building! The challenge of Star Wolf!

(After a short walk, Nintendo High's improvised "rescue team" have arrived at the Venom Building. As they enter the building, Andross is watching them from the window of his apartment)

Andross: So, those little dopes are here to save their principal. Well, let them try. I'm prepared for this. The whole Venom building is as of now under my grasp, and I've set up a little welcoming committee that will surely treat our guests appropriately, heh heh heh....

(Meanwhile, the group has entered the building. They're now on the ground floor. Link's trying to get the elevator door to open)

-Link: I'm sorry, everyone, but the elevator doesn't seem to be working.

-Toad: Andross' apartment is on the fifth floor. We can take the stairs.

-Link: Yes, and besides, we wouldn't be able to fit everyone into the elevator at once, so it doesn't matter.

(The whole group stumbles up the stairs. Once they've reached the first floor, though they're greeted by four figures: Leon, Pigma, Andrew and Wolf: the four leaders of the dreaded street gang Star Wolf!)

-Wolf: Well, you lot sure took your time.

-Fox: Ah! I know who those four are! They're the leaders of that street gang, Star Wolf!

-Wolf: That's right. Hello again, Foxy. It's nice to see that you remember me.

-Fox: Cut the formalities already. Why are you here?

-Wolf: Ah, I thought you'd never ask. We were ordered to guard the four floors between you and Lord Andross.

-Mario: "Lord" Andross? I think this means...no, I'm almost positive that it means...that they're part of Andross' fan club!

(Everyone crashes to the ground upon hearing Mario's stupid assumption)

-Luigi: Mario, you're so slow on the uptake! Why would Andross have a fan club?!

-Wolf: I hate it when I'm not taken seriously! Listen, on each floor you will have to face one of us! Only if you prevail in battle will you be allowed to move on to the next floor! Your first opponent will be Pigma! Pigma, I think we can leave you to deal with them and go to our designated floors. Not that anyone is likely to reach a floor beyond this one, but orders are orders. So long, dorks!

(Wolf, Leon, and Andrew dart off)

-Sheik: They've ran away. Just the ugly fat guy remained....

-Pigma: Ugly fat guy?! You'll pay for that!

-Yoshi: Oh, we're so scared! What can you do against all of us on your own, eh?

-Pigma: Oh, but I'm not on my own, Lord Andross has assigned me a special ally to fight you! Go get them, Gohma!

(From the shadows behind Pigma emerges a huge, spider-like creature which heads towards the "rescue team")

-Luigi: Yikes! That thing is huge!

-Sheik: Aahh! I'm scared of insects! Somebody kill it, quickly!

-Yoshi: What do you suggest we do, use a fly swatter?!

-Samus: We were so stupid, rushing in here without thinking first. No wonder we failed miserably....

-Saria: No, it's not over yet! Link, come with me! Take your ocarina and play along with me!

(Link and Saria face the monster and start playing the same tune on their ocarinas)

-Luigi:I know that song they're playing...

-Yoshi: Of course you do, that's "Itsy bitsy spider" they're playing!

-Samus: My God, how will that help us??

-Mario: Well, it seems to be working. The monster's no longer charging at us.

-Fox: It's making weird movements...it kinda looks like it's...dancing...

-Saria: Keep playing, Link, it seems to be working.

-Link: Understood. Maybe later we'll play it the Spiderman theme song?

-Pigma: No, Gohma! What are you doing?! This is no time to dance!

-Samus: You don't look so smart now that your "ally" is of no use, little fat guy. Now, prepare yourself for the knuckle sandwich of your life!

-Pigma: Aahhhh! Please, have mercy!

-Falco: You wish, porky. I will show you the true meaning of "pain", and unlike you, I will enjoy it.

-Pigma: I still have a chance! This is just the first floor, so...

(Pigma runs off and jumps through a window. Since they're just on the first floor, the fall doesn't hurt him, and he runs away into the distance).

-Falco: Rats! I really wanted to beat up that little dork! What a rip-off!

-Fox: Well, you'll have other opportunities. After all, there are three more floors left before we reach Andross.

-Falco: Well, yes, and I need to calm my nerves by pounding someone's face in, so let's hurry.

-Yoshi: I don't quite see how one can calm his nerves by doing that...

-Mario: Never mind that. Are you sure it's safe to leave this big spider-thing here?

-Saria: No sweat, Gohma's harmless now! It won't hurt us!

-Link: I guess music truly is like a universal language...

-Saria: Yes, and I can always tell when someone truly loves music by looking in their eyes...

-Falco: So tell me, was that how you knew that Gohma would fall for "Itsy bitsy spider"?

-Saria: Well, sort of, but it was also intuition.

-Link: But you were very brave, Saria, to face such a huge creature.

-Saria: It was nothing! I know that someone who loves music can't be a bad person at heart! Just like you, Link.

-Sheik: Now just a minute! Don't you dare make advances on Link in front of me! Besides, have you forgotten about "your" Mr. Hare?

-Saria: Oh, that's right! My poor baby is held captive on the fifth floor! We can't keep him waiting!

(They all rush up the stairs to the second floor, were they're awaited by Andrew)

-Andrew: I see you've managed to get past Pigma. I must say that surprises me...

-Falco: You'll be even more surprised when I start kicking your teeth in, whiny punk!

-Andrew: Ho ho....don't underestimate me. I'm not like that idiot Pigma. My approach is a more subtle one. Let's see how you like my mecha-Pikachus!

(With those words, a group of seven robotic Pikachus appeared from behind Andrew and attacked them)

-Link: Careful! Don't touch any of these; they give out powerful electrical discharges!

-Yoshi: Great, now what will we do?!

(Suddenly, the seven mecha-Pikachus stopped dead. They then turned their heads towards Bowser and started walking towards him)

-Andrew: Looks like my mecha-Pikachus have sensed that out of you all, Bowser represents the greatest threat. Their AI allows them to precisely measure an opponents abilities and strength.

-Malon: No! I won't allow them to hurt my Bowser!

-Bowser: Don't be silly! What can you do?!

-Malon: Don't worry, my love. My brooch, which allowed me to find you, also holds a secret power that only I can unleash!

(Then, brandishing her brooch, Malon yelled out the following magic formula:)

-Malon: Koopa prism power, Make Up!!

(The brooch started shining, and Malon went into a transformation scene so stunning that it would make Sailor Moon's jaw drop. Once the transformation was finished, Malon's school uniform had turned into a trendy Lon Lon battle armor!)

-Bowser: What, that's it, your outfit changes?

-Malon: It's more than that, my darling; I can now also use my special moves! I'll toast those mecha-Pikachus with my energy ball move, which is done by pressing quarter-circle towards and B! Here goes!

(Malon then blasted the mecha-Pikachus with her fireballs, but alas, it didn't even scratch them)

-Malon: What? It didn't work?

(The mecha-Pikachus were now staring at Malon, ready to attack. Suddenly, they all leapt at Malon!)

-Malon: Eeeek!

-Roy: No! We, the little Koopas will not allow our master's fiancée to be hurt!

-Wendy: Yes, we must protect Lady Malon as well as Lord Bowser!

(With those words, the seven Little Koopas jumped in front of Malon. Each Little Koopa grabbed one mecha-Pikachu in mid-air. They were then all struck down by powerful electric charges brought about by touching the mecha-Pikachus)

-Luigi: Yikes.... they took the full force of those electric blasts.

-Bowser: Oh no....this is all my fault....

-Wendy: Lord Bowser.... Don't worry about us.... we are happy to serve you. We'll be all right...

-Lemmy: We apologize, sir. We're very sorry to say that we won't be able to help you anymore until we've recovered from those blasts...

-Bowser: My servants...for all that you've done for me.... for the many time that you loyally risked yourselves for me, I will not let you be wounded without avenging you! Those mecha-Pikachus will be blown to bits, I promise!

(After saying this, Bowser took a deep breath and blew a huge ball of fire at the mecha-Pikachus. The heat of the flames caused them to short-circuit, and they dropped to the floor like flies)

-Wendy: Thank you.... milord... -Bowser: Hang in there, Little Koopas! We'll get you to a hospital!

-Malon: I'm very sorry. I'm to blame for this. The least I can do is use my healing move on them.

-Bowser: Could you do that?

-Malon: Yes. Just press half-circle back, towards, towards and A. It'll take a while until they're all healed, though.

-Bowser: I'll stay here then. The others can go on ahead, and we'll catch up when they're healed.

-Andrew: I.... I don't believe it.... that guy can blow fire...?!

-Bowser: You! I won't forgive you for what you did to my servants! Prepare to be barbecued, Andrew!

-Andrew: Yeeeeeaaaah!

(Frightened by the angry-looking Bowser, Andrew instantly faints).

-Mario: He passed out. I say we dump him down the lift shaft!

-Link: We would have done that, if all the lift doors weren't totally jammed.

-Mario: Oh well, we can still dump him down the stairs.

-Falco: It'll be my pleasure to see to that. (With a mighty kick from Falco's foot, Andrew is flung down the staircase)

-Falco: Now let's move on. My nerves still aren't calmed, you know.

-Malon: Please be careful. We'll follow as soon as the Little Koopas are taken care of.

(While Bowser and Malon stay to heal the brave Little Koopas, the others climb the stairs to the third floor. There, they are very surprised to see absolutely no one).

-Sheik: Wasn't there supposed to be another one of those weirdoes guarding this floor?

-Luigi: But I don't see anyone here. That's odd.

-Falco: My guess is that he got scared and ran off. A wise move...

(But they were wrong. Leon was watching them, standing upside-down on the ceiling. He revealed himself by speaking these words:)

-Leon: I'm here, you dopes! Too bad for you, I didn't run away, but at the wages Andross is paying us, I'd be mad not to do this job, especially if it's such an easy task to accomplish!

-Mario: I expect he's got some other dumb "ally" that he'll send after us instead of fighting us himself....

-Yoshi: Yes, I notice bad guys often do that....

-Leon: Your analysis is flawed. I won't send a monster after you; you'll be going to face the monster. You see, the door to the stairway leading to floor four is sealed, and to get the key, you must beat my monster! And the monster's den is just down the warp pipe to your left.

(A large, green warp pipe was sticking out of the left wall, of the room)

-Saria: That's bound to be a rip-off! That warp pipe is probably booby-trapped or something!

-Toad: I've checked, and the warp pipe seems totally normal.

-Mario: All right then, let's go! It doesn't matter where we have to fight, we can win this battle too!

(The others agreed on this, and they all jumped down the warp pipe. At the other end, a new challenge awaited them, one that would take the maximum of their efforts to overcome...)

* * *

-scene 3: A battle in the sky! The clash of rainbow-colored feathers!

(After a short slide down the warp pipe, the students had reached the other end. They were surprised to see that the warp pipe had led them to the roof of the Venom building)

-Luigi: We're on the rooftop? Why would he lead us there?

(But before they could wonder about that, they were interrupted by a loud, screeching noise. They looked up to see a huge bird with multi-colored wings circling the building)

-Samus: That huge bird...that must be the monster we have to fight.

-Toad: Wait a minute, that bird's the robber Dyna Blade! They were talking about her on the news the other day.

-Yoshi: Yes, I remember now. Dyna Blade is a mysterious robber who's been raiding supermarkets all over town these past weeks. Kirby told me all about it just yesterday!

-Fox: I wonder why a bird would want to rob supermarkets?

-Yoshi: I don't care why it does that; I can't forgive anyone who does something as terrible as stealing food! That's the most horrid crime one could ever commit!

-Luigi: Yoshi, if that's what you think, you must be totally consumed by guilt for the many times that you have ripped food off other people....

-Falco: Yes, Yoshi sure has a strange set of moral values....

-Yoshi: Shut up, all of you! I'm seriously pissed off at this Dyna Blade, and she'll know it, too!

-Link: Wow, Yoshi sure sounds determined...

-Mario: That's because the other day, he was planning on spending a fortune on cookies at the supermarket, but once he had gotten there, the supermarket had been attacked by Dyna Blade, and all the food was gone.

-Link: Somehow, it all makes much more sense now...

_=NOTE: Dyna Blade is a boss character form Kirby Super Star for the SNES, whom Kirby must stop from destroying all the crops of Dreamland. The supermarket-raiding bit is a bit of a joke on Dyna Blade's destroying crops in the game= _

-Sheik: Now, we need to figure out a way to beat that bird. Since it's flying, we'll need some kind of projectile to hit it....

-Toad: Saria, can't we use those three special arrows again?

-Saria: I'm afraid not. We kinda used up all our special arrow ammo showing them off at the festival...

-Luigi: Doh! And you didn't think you'd need them someday?!

-Saria: Hey, how should I have known that I'd be fighting a giant bird on top of a skyscraper someday?!

-James: There's no need to argue about it. I think I've got the solution right here. I brought a bag of Bob-ombs!

-Mario: Really? That's great! But why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have used Bob-ombs to fight those other monsters on the first and second floors...

-James: No, you're wrong. You can't use explosives inside a building, that would cause the building to collapse and you'd be buried alive!

-Falco: Right, so why did you bring the bombs along if you knew that they'd be useless inside a building anyway?

-James: I just think it's important to be prepared for anything!

-Fox: It's also kind of a habit of pop to carry weird stuff around with him...

-Yoshi: Just give me those bombs. I'll swallow them and then spit them out all at once in Dyna Blade's face. The blast should be enough to knock her out, but I need to get a clean hit. Someone must attract Dyna Blade's attention; make her angry so that she charges at us. Once she comes close enough, I'll spit her down.

-Link: Right, who will be the decoy for Dyna Blade?

-Slippy: That's me! I'm the decoy! All I need to do is make Dyna Blade angry so that she charges at me, right?

-Saria: Yes, and try not to accidentally fall of the building or something. Have you got those bombs ready, Yoshi?

(Yoshi, with his mouth full of bombs gives a thumbs-up sign to Saria, as if to say "ready!")

-Slippy: Okay, here goes! Hey, ugly stupid freaky bird! I hate you! Come on and get me, featherbrain! Unless you're chicken, that is! Heh heh heh, chicken, get it guys?

-Falco: This really is no time to make puns, Slippy!

-Samus: Besides, it doesn't seem to be working. Slippy's yelling isn't attracting Dyna Blade's attention at all...

-Luigi: Well, go figure. She's a bird; she can't understand what Slippy's saying!

-Slippy: Well, she'll understand this!

(Angrily, Slippy threw a brick at Dyna Blade's head. Angered by this, Dyna Blade flew towards Slippy at full speed, claws outstretched)

-Slippy: Eeeeek! It's coming! I'm scared!

-Link: It's close enough; you can use the bombs now, Yoshi.

(Yoshi nodded and spat out the bombs that exploded right in Dyna Blade's face! Stunned by the force of the explosion, Dyna Blade fell all the way down to the ground)

-Yoshi: Know that you can't deprive me of food and live, Dyna Blade!

-Mario: Well, anyway, we beat her so let's head back and claim the key.

(They took the warp pipe back to the third floor, where Leon awaited them)

-Leon: Oh, you're still alive? Well, I can only presume that you decided not to fight Dyna Blade and quickly leave this building while you still can.

-Samus: Wrongo, slime ball! Take a look out of the window if you want proof of our victory over your naïf bird!

(With a quick glance out of a nearby window, Leon spotted Dyna Blade lying unconscious at the foot of the Venom building)

-Leon: No way.... I refuse to believe this!

-Falco: But it's true. Now hand over the keys and we might just let you live.

-Leon: Hah! Did you really think I'd just give you the keys like that?! Stupid kid, take this!

(Leon quickly punches Falco's face and laughs nastily)

-Leon: Idiots! I was never planning on just letting you have the keys!

-Fox: Falco, are you all right?

-Falco: That...booger...he...he damaged my face! He's really going to get it now!

-Fox: But Falco, it's just a little scratch....

-Falco: Shut up! Anyone who dares to touch my face will be terminated!

-Fox: Gu.... gulp. You're really serious about this, huh?

-Leon: Hah, you don't frighten me, you're just a big talker and.. gu...??

(Leon never got to finish that phrase, as Falco had grabbed his throat and then slammed him into a wall. He then went on to repeatedly punch Leon's face in)

-Mario: This is kinda scary.... I've never seen anyone this angry...

-Luigi: Yes, it looks like Falco's gone totally berserk...

-Fox: Hey, Falco! Don't kill him just yet; we still need him to give us the keys!

-Falco: Oh yeah...the keys....

-Leon: Here, take the keys! Take them, but please stop this!

-Falco: All right then.

(Falco takes the keys and lets go of Leon who immediately runs away screaming).

-Mario: All right, we did it! Just one more floor to go now!

-Link: Look, Bowser and Malon are coming up the stairs!

-Malon: Is everyone all right? We're sorry that we couldn't help out. But at least the Little Koopas are all healed again.

-Fox: Malon, could you use the healing move once more, for Falco?

-Malon: Huh? But he doesn't look wounded to me....

-Fox: It's just a small scar on his face, but I think he'd be more comfortable with that fixed.

-Malon: All right then, I'll do it.

(While Malon quickly heals Falco, the others unlock the door to the fourth floor. They're now ready to go meet Star Wolf, the last obstacle between them and Andross!)

* * *

-Scene 4: Nearing the final conflict! The ambitions behind Star Wolf!

(While the students where fighting, coach Gannon and Miss Syrup had reached the Venom building as well. On their way, they had picked up Kid Icarus who had been sleeping and had not yet known of the "rescue mission" that his friends had embarked upon. On their way, Peach had joined them as well. The four were now standing outside the Venom building)

-Gannon: Shouldn't we go in there and help them or something?

-Syrup: Oh, I don't know. I'd say they're doing just fine by themselves as it is. No need to waste our efforts on something they can take care of themselves.

-Gannon: Whatever happened to "we're responsible of our students' safety during school hours"?

-Syrup: I just think it's pointless to help out if they don't need it. We'll probably just be in the way.

-Gannon: I don't know. I somehow feel that a great trial awaits them...something that they won't overcome easily....

-Peach: If only I had known about this earlier! I would have gone with them to help!

-Syrup: *whispering* Yeah, right, like you could actually be of any use...

-Kid Icarus: Well, I don't care what you lot want to do, I'm going in!

-Peach: That goes for me too! Mario's in there and he might be in danger! I can't just stand here and do nothing.

-Syrup: No, wait! You stay here, Kid Icarus. There's something much more important you must do!

-Kid Icarus: Huh? What's that?

-Syrup: You'll see....

-Peach: Well, I'm still going in!

-Gannon: I'll come with you then. After all, that's part of our job as well, to look after our students in hard times...

-Peach: Uh.... okay.

(Meanwhile, the "rescue team" had arrived at the fourth floor, and were ready to face their strongest foe yet: Wolf!)

-Wolf: So, you've made it this far in one piece. Hats off to you, but don't get cocky just yet. This will be different. You won't just breeze on to the fifth floor unscathed, I can assure you.

-Mario: Whatever, just reveal your boring monster already. We've beaten three of them already. We can beat another one!

-Wolf: Well, I have news for you; I won't use a monster to face you. I'll take you on personally! All at once if you want to! But let me warn you. If you're not absolutely certain of your own strength, leave now or regret the consequences!

-Samus: What?! Does he think he can scare us with his bluffing?!

-Fox: Don't take him lightly, Miss Aran. I think he's not bluffing.... He's been known as "the Bruce Lee of the streets". His fighting skills are unmatched, and he doesn't hesitate to really fight dirty. This may very well be trouble for us...

-Wolf: I'm getting bored! Who's first? Come on! Unless you want me to attack you, that is...

-Toad: Look, let's just have one of us face him at a time. If he wins, another one of us takes him on, etcetera. At that rate, he'll get tired eventually and the next one to face him can then finish him off.

-Malon: Yes, that seems to be our best option.

-Slippy: Okay, I'll go first! Get ready, Wolf!

-Wolf: I see, the small fry goes in first. That doesn't matter; I'll just deal with you quickly and move on to something more interesting...

-Fox: Be careful, Slippy. And stall as long as you can. Remember, the idea is to wear Wolf out so that the next one can finish him.

-Slippy: Don't worry! I'll do my best!

(Peach and Gannon are dashing up the stairs while this is going on...)

-Gannon: Just our luck that the elevators are knackered.

-Peach: I just hope Mario's all right....

-Gannon: Don't worry. That kid has a way of getting himself out of trouble.

-Peach: Yes, I suppose so, but let's hurry anyway....

(The two had now reached the fourth floor, and they were shocked at what they saw there: in just a few short minutes, Wolf had managed to defeat almost every student that had taken him on. Only Mario was left standing. All the others were down on the floor, mending their wounds).

-Peach: I don't believe this...what has happened here?

-Yoshi: We got creamed, that's what. I still can't believe that he defeated me this easily. I couldn't even touch him....

-Saria: Same here.... damn me, I'm so useless! Even though Mr. Hare's at stake here, I could do nothing. I can't even save my beloved...I'm really an idiot...

-Falco: Shit! I just refuse to believe that this idiot Wolf defeated me! That's impossible! I will not admit defeat! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!

-Fox: Falco, don't try to move! You took one hell of a beating; you're in no state to fight him again! You could barely even walk in your condition.

-Falco: Shut the hell up! I never lose! Never, you hear me?!

-Fox: At least wait until Malon has healed you....

-Malon: I'm sorry, but I got beaten up pretty badly as well. I'm not sure if I have enough strength left to heal anyone.... I hate myself; I couldn't even protect my beloved Bowser!

-Bowser: No use blaming yourself. Even I didn't last more than a minute against that Wolf guy.

-Luigi: Stop that, all of you! We're not finished yet! Mario is still able to fight! He'll take Wolf on! Don't you guys trust Mario?!

-Link: You're right. We shouldn't abandon until it's really over. Mario might be able to find a way out of this....

-Wolf: You kiddies are pathetic! You place your last hopes in this little fat guy Mario?! That's ridiculous! Not one of you has so far managed to even touch me!

-Gannon: That punk.... he's really pissing me off with that attitude!

-Peach: Coach Gannon? What are you going to do?

-Gannon: Wolf! Listen up! I'll be your next opponent instead of Mario!

-Mario: What? The coach? Oh, that suits me just fine ^_^.

-Wolf: Hmph! Now they're sending in an old guy against me? Ridiculous! Nobody could ever beat me! I'm too strong for any of you!

-Gannon: That's where you're wrong! Take this, brat!

(With a mighty punch, Gannon knocks Wolf to the ground)

-Yoshi: All right! He got him! You go, coach!

-Wolf: This...this isn't possible!

-Gannon: But still, it's happening. Listen, Wolf, although you are very talented, you're just a child. Don't get too arrogant yet. You still have a long way to go, you know. And someday, even you will meet your match. That's inevitable...

-Wolf: I see.... I understand now.... very well. I admit my defeat. I'm not able to beat you, I know that very well...

-Yoshi: Just a minute.... he acts all cocky to us, and one punch from the coach is enough to make him give up? I don't get it...

-Link: There's probably more to it than that. I think he also admits his defeat because the coach saw right through him. Maybe he's not so self-assured as he looks in the end....

-Wolf: Listen, you're Gannon, right?

-Gannon: Yes, that's correct.

-Wolf: I'll remember you.... I'll think about what you said. And once I'm ready to face you, we'll have a rematch. I insist.

-Gannon: Very well. In the meantime, Peach, you try to contact a hospital or something. All my students here need some medical assistance.

-Sheik: No, wait! We can't leave now; we still need to save Mr. Hare!

-Gannon: Nonsense, you're not going anywhere. None of you can even stand up!

-Luigi: Mario, I suppose it's up to you to go to the fifth floor and save Mr. Hare. You're the only one left standing...

-Mario: No problem, I can do that! I'll be right back!

-Peach: Mario, wait! I'm coming with you! I want to help out as well!

-Gannon: All right, you kids go to the fifth floor. I'll stay here and contact the hospital.

-Wolf: As for me...I think I'll go to the fifth floor with you two....

-Mario: Huh? But I thought you were serving Andross? Why would you join us?

-Wolf: I just changed my mind, that's all. I don't really care about the money Andross would pay us. I'm just looking for a distraction....

-Peach: Then why doesn't he go play Tetris or something? This guy's weird....

-Mario: Whatever, we can use all the help we can get. Let's go now, it's nearly over.

-Saria: Mario, don't you dare screw up! I want my Mr. Hare saved, you got that?!

-Mario: No sweat, after all you guys have gone through, I owe it to you to carry our mission to a good end!

-Peach: And I'll be with him, so you really don't need to worry about a thing!

-Saria: Somehow I'm still not too sure about this...

-Luigi: You can trust Mario. He'll pull through, I know he will!

(And so, Mario, Peach and Wolf head for the fifth floor, where the outcome of their adventure awaits....)

* * *

-Scene 5: The final combat! We won't fail all those who are counting on us!

(The three have now arrived at the fifth floor, and are standing face to face with Andross)

-Mario: Andross...we've been waiting for this.... we came here to free Mr. Hare. Release him willingly and it'll be done with.

-Andross: Not on your life! You've come a long way, but I'm afraid it's all in vain! There's no way you'll overcome this final challenge! Prepare yourself to face Mecha-Wario!

(Andross then puts on a headset, and yells into the speaker) -

Andross: Mecha-Wario, show yourself! Rid me of these two stupid kids, and that traitor Wolf as well!

(A large robot, whose facial features are very similar to those of Wario, then crashes through a wall and heads towards Mario)

-Peach: Now that's the most ugly thing I've ever seen. I don't understand why he'd model a robot after Wario....

-Wolf: You'd better be careful. That robot's armed with missiles. If he fires those, we'll be toast for sure....

-Mario: Missiles Schmissiles! I won't be beaten this close to our goal!

-Andross: Then, so be it! If you want to die this badly, I'll grant you your wish! Mecha-Wario, prepare to launch missiles!

-Peach: Oh no, we're really goners this time!

(But just as Andross was about to give Mecha-Wario the order to launch the missiles, a pair of hands appeared behind him and snatched the headset from Andross' head. The hands belonged to the economic science teacher: miss Syrup! She was standing behind Andross with Kid Icarus and..... Mr. Hare!)

-Andross: What? You, give me back that headset! That's the voice-operated remote control for Mecha-Wario!

-Syrup: I know, that's why I nicked it. You're finished, Andross, give yourself up!

-Peach: This is unbelievable! How did you get here, miss Syrup? And how did you find Mr. Hare?

-Syrup: It's simple! You know how Kid Icarus can fly, right? Well, he flew me to the fifth floor and I snuck into Andross' apartment to free Mr. Hare while he was busy with you kids here. Pretty sneaky, eh?

-Mario: Now, why didn't we think of that?

-Syrup: Now to finish this sicko of!

(Syrup then puts the headset on her own head and speaks into it).

-Syrup: Mecha-Wario, you will now obey me. Take Andross here, and go dump him into a volcano's crater!

-Andross: What? No, you can't do that! Please, no!!

(But it was too late. Mecha-Wario had acknowledged these new orders and grabbed Andross)

-Andross: No, let me go! Mecha-Wario, I am your creator! You can't do this!

(Mecha-Wario walked off into the distance, carrying the furiously screaming Andross to the nearest volcano... approximately 2500 kilometers away).

-Syrup: There, that's that taken care of.

-Mario: All right, we did it!

-Peach: We saved Mr. Hare! We won!

-Kid Icarus: That's great! But, Mr. Hare, you don't look very happy...

-Peppy: I'm ashamed of myself.... how could I put my students through so many hardships when it's my duty to protect them? I've failed everyone.

-Peach: No, that's not true. All the ones who came to the Venom building today did so because they chose to do it themselves, it was what they wanted!

-Mario: That's right. We had a good reason to come here and fight, and we don't regret any of it.... in fact, now that's it all over, we may have all gained a lot from it....

-Peppy: But still, the fact remains that people suffered because of me today. I'll have to take responsibilities...maybe it's better if I leave Nintendo High, to prevent something like this from happening again...

-Peach: Please don't do that. We fought to get you back, so if you leave it'll be like we have fought for nothing at all....

-Peppy: Well, that's true....

-Mario: You have no reason to blame yourself, Mr. Hare. It's true that we have suffered today, and that we've been frightened a few times, but in the end, it was worth it. Not just because you are very important to us, but also because this was the first time we really gave it our all! This was something we really wanted to do, no matter if it would be difficult, and we succeeded. If we can manage stuff like this, think of everything that we could accomplish in the future!

-Peppy: I see now...thank you all, my students. But I must do something in return...all of you, please take the rest of the week off to recover.

-Mario: Really? Great, thanks a lot!

-Peach: I was hoping for a month off or something.

-Peppy: Now don't get too greedy...

-Mario: Mr. Hare, please come downstairs with us to the fourth floor, the other students are there.

-Peppy: Yes, I'll come to see them.

(They all descend the stairs to the fourth floor, where Mr. Hare is greeted by lots of cheering from everyone).

-Yoshi: All right, they did it! He's saved!

-Luigi: Mario, I knew you would succeed!

-Kid Icarus: Just a minute, don't I get any credit? It was due to Miss Syrup and me as well...

-Peppy: Please don't start arguing. I'm very grateful to everyone who risked him or herself for me today. I really don't deserve it....

-Saria: Oh but you do, you do! I would gladly fight for you again and again! If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call me! I'll always be right there to protect you!

-Peppy: Ummm.... that's nice to know.... *sweat drop*.

-Fox: Come to think of it.... it was more or less thanks to Saria that we all agreed to go along with this....

-Falco: What do you mean by "thanks to Saria"? There's no reason to thank her for all that went through! We should blame her!

-Sheik: That's right! Because of her, my Link got hurt today!

-Saria: "Your" Link?!

-Sheik: Exactly! You have no right to make claims to him! You stick to your Mr. Hare!

-Yoshi: Oh no, I just remembered that I missed lunch to come here and fight! That's horrible! Saria, what do you have to say for yourself?!

-Saria: That you shouldn't eat so much, that's what!

-Peach: Oh dear, must they always bicker like that?

-Peppy: Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to have people like them as my students.

-Gannon: The ambulance will be here soon. Everyone'l be just fine.

-Wolf: I'm leaving. You, Gannon, remember what I told you.

-Gannon: Yes, yes...

-Falco: Just a minute, you! I demand that we have a rematch as well someday!

-Wolf: Well, okay, but make sure that next time, you're ready for me.

-Falco: What?! I was born ready! Just you wait, I'll show you my true strength soon!

(Wolf leaves the building, ignoring Falco's complaining and walks off into the distance)

-Wolf: Today, something very important happened. Not just for me, but for all those kids. We mustn't forget this day...

-END OF EPISODE FOUR-

* * *

-Preview of the next episode:

In the spring season, the cherry trees are blossoming, and the students of Nintendo High are doing their best to tell their loved ones how they feel. But expressing your feelings isn't always easy, especially with so many other people in the way. Will everyone end up love happy or just lonely and miserable? It's the next episode: Romantic cherry blossoms!


	6. Episode 5

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 5: Romantic cherry blossom! The spring breeze before the storm!

Prologue:

Dear diary, After the incident at the Venom building, we've been given a whole week off. Alas, today was the last day of that week, and tomorrow, school will start anew. Oh well, at least we've finally gotten some nice weather. The sun's shining, and the cherry trees all over town are blossoming. Mario seems to have decided that now is the right time to seriously work on his "relationship" with Peach. Well, good luck to him. Although it sometimes annoys me when he rambles on about how much he loves Peach (I mean, he's a high school student now, he should concentrate on his studies instead of such futile things!), I think he's happy like this, so it's all right then, I suppose. –Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: The sudden change! Is there an ancient evil among us??

(Monday morning. Mario and Luigi have arrived early at school and are talking to Yoshi and Fox in the schoolyard)

-Fox: Ah, it's so nice to have some sun at last!

-Yoshi: How true. If your father turns up wearing his weirdo sunglasses again, it will at least not look so desperately out of place anymore in this sunny weather, Foxy.

-Fox: Don't tease me about that! *blush* And anyway, I see no reason why he'd turn up here again. I'm quite sure that you've seen the last of him.

-James: Hey, son, you forgot your lunchbox!

-Fox: Aaaargh! Not him _again_! What did I ever do to deserve such irresponsible parents?!

-James: You ungrateful child! That's the last time I bother to bring you stuff you forget at home!

-Fox: I'm very glad to hear it!

-Mario:I didn't know the McCloud family was this strange...

-Luigi: Hey, guys! Look over there, by the gate!

-Yoshi: Yes, we're looking. What's there to see?

-Luigi: This very pretty girl just entered the school gates! She's really beautiful but I've never seen her before. She's over there. Yoshi, do you know who that is?

-Yoshi: Isn't that Zelda?

-Luigi: Zelda?! No way! Zelda is always wearing a boys' uniform. That can't be her!

-Yoshi: But it is, I assure you. That's Zelda all right, but she looks sort of...different. She's wearing a girl's uniform instead of her usual boys' uniform for a change.

-Luigi: Yes, and she's wearing her hair down. Plus I spot some jewelry on her...

-Mario: And if my trained eye serves me right, she's also wearing some light make-up.

-Fox: That doesn't sound like Zelda at all. I mean, Zelda is always going for the Sailor Uranus look, but what you describe here sounds more like a Sailor Neptune style thing....

-Yoshi: Well, those two aren't incompatible per se ^_~.

-Fox: *sweat drop*

-Mario: Well, you know how the say that clothes make the man, or rather woman in this case.

-Yoshi: But I do think that it's a bit strange. She has never acted like that before. For as long as I've known her she's been a complete tomboy, and now this...

-Mario: Why would that be strange? Maybe she's just trying a new look, I mean, people change, don't they?

-Luigi: Well, yes, but such a sudden and radical change in just one short week is kind of odd.

-Samus: Yes, that's true!!

-Fox: Yikes! Miss Aran, you scared us!

-Mario: I wish Samus would drop the habit of popping up behind people like that. It makes me nervous....

-Yoshi: Oh well, it's not like it'll kill you or something. Anyway, what's up, Sammy?

-Samus: Don't you dare call me Sammy if you don't want my foot firmly inserted in your face!

-Yoshi: Gu...gulp...she seems to be in a bad mood....

-Samus: There's no time to joke around. A very serious matter is actually at hand as we speak!

-Mario: Do you mean you've lost a contact lens again?

-Samus: No, it's nothing like that! Now try to take me seriously, okay?

-Mario: I'll do my best ^_^.

-Samus: Right, well, as Luigi has just pointed out, this sudden change in Zelda's habits is very worrying indeed. I have looked into the matter, and my conclusion is that this must be the work of the phantom maiden!

-Luigi: The...the what?!

-Mario: "Phantom maiden"? What are you talking about?

-Yoshi: Oh, that phantom maiden thing's just a silly story.

-Samus: Are you sure, Yoshi? You know just as well as I do that there is a ring of truth around the story of the phantom maiden.

-Mario: What story?! What phantom?! Somebody explain, I don't get it at all!

-Samus: Well, all right. It happened ten years ago. At that time, a very beautiful girl was attending Nintendo High. She was renowned for her beauty and elegance throughout the whole land. But one day, she died mysteriously on the school grounds. Nobody knows the true circumstances of her death. Some say she was killed by classmates who were jealous of her beauty and popularity, others think she committed suicide because of an unhappy love. Whatever be the cause, a ghostly figure resembling the dead girl has been spotted on the school grounds quite a few times. The appearances of the ghost are especially frequent during the cherry blossom season...

-Luigi: Aahhh! Now that really is a scary story!

-Mario: Luigi, you are such a wimp! Who would fall for such a nutty tale? You're trying to tell me a ghost haunts the school grounds? That's so far-fetched nobody would believe it!

-Samus: And still, she is often seen. But then again, you two have only been here for four months, so you wouldn't know just how true the story really is. Anyway, I believe that somehow, the phantom maiden has possessed Zelda! That must explain her strange shift in behavior recently.

-Luigi: Now I'm really scared! Will you please stop talking about ghosts and possessions?! It gives me the creeps!

-Samus: Heed my warning; the evil walks among us, I tell you! But I will do whatever it takes to defeat it! I must be off now. Don't forget: beware the phantom maiden!

(Samus walks off, with a creepy laugh)

-Luigi: Oh no....what am I going to do now? What if the ghost attacks me? We're all doomed!

-Mario: There, I knew it. Stupid Luigi actually bought that dumb story and is scared stiff now.

-Yoshi: What a dope! You know how Samus likes to make a big show out of everything, don't you? She's probably just trying to attract attention. I say there's nothing weird about Zelda's new look.

-Fox: But I wonder what Saria will say when she notices Zelda's..."new look". I bet she won't be pleased about it. Now that Zelda has actually started making use of her feminine charm, she might stand a better chance at getting Link than Saria.

-Mario: I see. But wasn't Saria head-over-heels crazy for Mr. Hare?

-Luigi: It's not just Mr. Hare, she flips out over just about every other guy over 30 she lays eyes on...

-Yoshi: Oh, that's probably just a phase she was going through. I expect this whole older men thing of hers to blow over soon enough.

(Just as Yoshi was pronouncing this phrase, Mr. Hare walked through the school gates, with Saria next to him. Saria was carrying his briefcase, and was busily talking to him. These are the few words they could catch up from her monologue:)

-Saria: Oh but it's really no problem for me to carry your briefcase, I'd gladly do it every day! And it's a really nice briefcase, too! It goes so well with your outfit! Oh, by the way, allow me to state how well dressed you are today. The color of your suit is just perfect; it brings out your deep, sensual eyes so well. Now, should I go fetch you some nice, hot coffee? Or perhaps you'd prefer tea? Green or brown tea? Oh, but it's no trouble at all, honestly, and bla bla bla bla bla.........

-Yoshi: Then again, I might have been wrong...

-Mario: Man, when Saria sets her mind on something, she really goes for it.

-Luigi: All of this doesn't very much make matters more easy for me. I mean, we have to battle street gangs to save a kidnapped principal, now we've got to deal with ghosts.... this whole place is nuts!

-Yoshi: Look, this whole ghost thing is very probably not for real as it is, so stop worrying about it already.

-Luigi: Well, somehow I'm still not too comfortable about it...

-Mario: Luigi, you worry too much.

(At that moment, Slippy walked through he school gates, loudly blowing his nose on a handkerchief)

-Slippy: Snifffff.... Aaaah...aaaaah-choo!

-Fox: Oh, did you catch a cold?

-Yoshi: Yeah, right, in this weather? My guess is that he's slobbering because thugs nicked his lunch money again.

-Slippy: No, thadds nod id add all! I juss godd a major allurgy vor cherry blozzomz.

-Fox: Oh, that must be inconvenient.

-Slippy: You bedd. Evvery year, during the cherry blozzom zeazon, I ged running nozes, zwollen eyes and dizzy zpellz. Idz a righd bain in de bum, I dell you.

-Yoshi: Yes, and your nose is so stuffed with snot that we can hardly understand a word you're saying. Now leave before you sneeze on us or something.

-Slippy: You're zzo mean! Why doezz diz alwayz habben do me? Id's nod vair!

-Fox: Poor Slippy, to be so violently allergic for cherry blossoms in a city with so many cherry trees.

-Yoshi: Guess the poor kid really doesn't have any luck.

-Mario: By the way, did any of you guys see Peach? Classes will start in just a few minutes and she's not here yet.

-Yoshi: Hmmm, well, it's not like her to be late for school.

-Mario: Oh no, what if something happened to her?! If that booger Bowser kidnapped her again, why I'll.... I'll...

-Yoshi: Keep your dungarees on, Mario, it's probably nothing serious. Besides, I think Bowser has grown out of his kidnapping phase ever since this Malon girl showed up. You're being paranoid, Mario.

-Mario: Well, I don't know....

-Yoshi: Come on, lots of people stay at home for the odd day or two when they're not feeling very well or something, that's nothing to worry about. Maybe she's just having her period or something.

-Fox: That reminds me, Falco hasn't shown up yet either....

-Yoshi: But then again, that weirdo hardly ever shows up on time for classes. (Yoshi does a grossly exaggerated imitation of Falco's voice:) "I don't take orders from anyone, got that?!"

-Fox: *sweat drop*

-Mario: Well, anyway, I'll have to call on Peach later today to see if she's all right.

-Luigi: Yes, you do that, but right now we need to head off to class.

(As the students walk off to their classrooms, the cherry blossoms continue to gently drift on the warm spring air....)

* * *

-scene 2: A transfer! New orders for the Rocket detectives!

(Alas, not everyone in the city can spare a moment to admire the elegantly fluttering blossoms. At the city police headquarters, the chief of police, commissioner Nyath found that there was no time for daydreaming. Taking a short break from the stashes of paperwork and the many ringing phones, he snarled angrily into an intercom)

-Nyath: Detectives Kojiro and Musashi! In my office, on the double!

(No sooner had he spoken this phrase that the door to his office was swung open and the two requested detectives appeared in the doorway, and proceeded to say these words:)

-Kojiro: To defend our fair city from crime and chaos!

-Musashi: To protect our fellow citizens and keep everyone smiling!

-Kojiro: We selflessly risk our safety....

-Musashi:...our dignity...

-Kojiro:.... and our sanity...

-Kojiro & Musashi: We are.....the Team Rocket detectives! At your service!

-Nyath: Enough with the naff intro speech already! I've had the misfortune of working with you two nutters for three years, so I bloody well know who you two are by now! Now listen up!

-Kojiro & Musashi: Yes sir!

-Nyath: All right, now, what do you know about the Venom building incident?

-Musashi: Oh, that was one week ago. From what I've heard, there were reports of some kind of gang war going on at the Venom building, right?

-Nyath: Well, that's sort of it. We had sent some men to investigate, but all they found was a completely deserted Venom building...

-Kojiro: Completely deserted, you say? How odd. The Venom building is one of this town's largest residential facilities; it houses several hundreds of people. How could it be totally abandoned so suddenly?

-Nyath: Well, we're not sure. None of the former residents have yet been found, in fact, there's absolutely no trace at all of anyone who used to live there anymore. It's like all these people vanished into thin air. Also, several floors of the building were badly damaged.

-Musashi: Well, I admit that it's odd, but why do you want us to investigate that? Do we look like a Mulder and Scully to you?

-Kojiro: Hah, we're much more classy than those two clueless dorks! Let's see you do an intro speech to match ours, Duchovny! Wa ha ha ha ha! Nobody can even dream to reach our level of ultra-coolness!

-Nyath: I was just getting to that. I thought you might be interested to know that the Star Wolf gang was spotted at the Venom building just before all the residents vanished.

-Musashi: Star Wolf! So they're involved in this?!

-Nyath: We don't know that for sure, but it's probable that they know something. Now, rumors pretend that the leader of Star Wolf has some unfinished business to take care of at the Nintendo High educational facility. It's very well possible that Nintendo High is were Star Wolf will strike next!

-Kojiro: Now this is interesting. Ever since we joined the police force, I have sworn to catch that hoodlum Wolf, but for three long years he has outsmarted us. But now, we will be one step ahead of him, as we know where he will make his next appearance: Nintendo High! We'll be there for sure! This is our big chance to finally arrest Wolf!

-Nyath: Well, it's good to see you properly motivated. Now, here's the plan: you two will be working undercover. You will pose as two transfer students attending Nintendo High. As soon as Wolf shows up, you catch him and bring him back to me so that he can be questioned about the Venom building matter. Is that understood?

-Musashi: Yes sir! Top-class detectives Musashi and Kojiro are on the case! We won't fail you!

-Nyath: Downstairs, you'll find a suitcase containing two Nintendo High school uniforms, plus some extras that might come in handy for your mission. Go now, and good luck.

-Kojiro & Musashi: Yes! The magnificent Team Rocket detectives are ready for action! Let's go!

(As the two detectives leave the office, chief Nyath grins slyly)

-Nyath: They're psyched up all right. I'm sure that this time, they'll manage to catch that annoying Star Wolf!

(Just then, the door to Nyath's office was flung open again, and Kojiro rushed back in, grinning stupidly)

-Kojiro: I'm sorry, I do apologize, but we forgot to ask you where this Nintendo High is and how we get there. -Nyath: Then again, I could be wrong...

_=NOTE: Are you at a loss as to who Nyath, Kojiro and Musashi are? Well, you probably know them as Meowth, James and Jessie respectively from Pokémon. Speaking for myself, I nearly puked my guts out when I heard those horrible US names for the Pokémon characters (I mean, "Jigglypuff?" "Squirtle??" "Ash Ketchum???" __YUCK!!!! What was Nintendo thinking of?!), but if Nintendo wants to do something as distasteful and pointless as renaming characters, then that doesn't mean I have to. So there, I firmly refuse to use those disgusting US Pokémon names, not now or ever! So, if more Pokémon characters pop up in this story, I'll use their original, real, Japanese names. That's the way it __should be done. I will of course provide liner notes explaining who's who for those who don't know the Pokémon's true names, so there's no need to worry.= _

(After collecting the suitcase containing all the things they'll need for their new mission, the Team Rocket detectives make their way to Nintendo High. On the way there, Kojiro ponders the risks their mission might hold)

-Kojiro: Ummm.... Musashi...aren't you kinda worried?

-Musashi: I'm much too steamed to be worried! Just think: we might finally catch Star Wolf! That would be the achievement of a lifetime! And anyway, what reason is there to worry?

-Kojiro: Well, I'm just afraid that we might look a bit silly wearing school uniforms.

-Musashi: I don't see why I'd look silly. I still look young and healthy enough to wear school uniforms. Of course, it's a different matter when you're concerned, Kojiro, as you look just dreadful in anything!

-Kojiro: That's not true! I'm the best-dressed man this side of reality! I just hope that they managed to get an extra-large uniform for you, so that it will fit your fat bum!

-Musashi: Fat bum?! How dare you talk like that to jour sister?! Why you twerpy little ego-tripper, I ought to....

(And so, the valiant detectives' new mission begins with a bit of a bumpy start....)

* * *

-scene 3: Nearing the breakpoint! How long will our peace and quiet last?

(The next day, during lunch break, Mario goes to find Peach and see if she's feeling better. He finds her, having lunch with some friends in the schoolyard)

-Mario: There you are, Peach. Are you feeling all right today? I was kinda worried when I saw you couldn't come to school yesterday....

-Peach: I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm all right now. I just have a slight allergy for cherry blossoms. But the doctor came over and thanks to his treatment; I'm just fine now.

-Mario: I see, well, if you start to feel ill again, please don't hesitate to call me and Luigi, okay?

-Peach: That's very nice of you, but there really is no need to trouble yourselves about me that much....

-Mario: It's no problemo, honestly! I've got to go now, but I'll see you later. Bye!

(As Mario darts off, Peach thinks things over and puts her thoughts into words like this:)

-Peach: Gosh, Mario is always so nice to me...I hope he'll continue to be my friend.

-Saria: You can bet he will. And if you play your cards right, he might even become your personal slave or something!

-Peach: Saria, you where here all the time?

-Saria: Oh, I was just passing and happened to overhear a bit of your conversation, so to say...

-Peach: A likely story.... you were spying on us again, weren't you?

-Saria: Well, you're going to need someone to give you some pointers, won't you?

-Peach: Pointers? I don't get it, what are you talking about?

-Saria: Don't you worry about a thing, I'm a woman of the world, and I know exactly what to do in situations like this. Yup, you can count on me.

-Peach: What situation? Saria, I don't understand what you are talking about.

-Saria: Yeah right. Stop playing innocent already, everything's crystal clear! You've got this Mario practically eating out of your hand! Now, I didn't figure you'd like them short and fat, but if that's what you want...

-Peach: What? It's nothing like that! *blush* There's nothing between me and Mario! Stop jumping to conclusions!

-Saria: But can't you tell that Mario's totally nuts about you? Come on, I know you're a little dense, but it's impossible not to notice something this obvious!

-Peach: Oh, so now I'm dense?! Look, I don't want to hear another thing about it!

-Saria: Oh, all right, don't go hysterical now. I should be going as it is, but think about it, this Mario would walk through fire for you, I'm sure of that. That's got to be worth something, right?

-Peach: Oh dear.... so Mario's in love with me? What should I do now??

(While Peach is left a little less clueless, but a little more confused than before, Mario and Luigi are in the canteen having lunch with their friends)

-Mario: There, I've just been checking on Peach, and she's all right. It was just an allergy yesterday.

-Luigi: Yes, well, great. You're not Peach's nanny, you know.

-Mario: And just what's that supposed to mean?

-Luigi: Just that it might not be a great idea to keep buzzing around her like that. She might get the wrong idea if you keep doing that.

-Mario: You can't hold that against me. It's only normal that one would want to be sure that his loved ones are safe and happy!

-Luigi: Yes, but does Peach view you as a "loved one"? You're not yet officially her boyfriend, you know.

-Yoshi: I never thought I'd say this, but Luigi is making a lot of sense here.

-Mario: And now Yoshi turns against me as well! You jerks sure are a big help!

-Luigi: Don't get cranky; we're just saying that you shouldn't overdo it.

-Mario: Whatever. By the way guys, don't look now, but Zelda's coming to our table.

-Luigi: Eeeek! But Zelda's possessed by the ghost! Keep her away from me!

-Mario: Luigi still hasn't figured out that that ghost story was all phony...

-Zelda: Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I please speak to Yoshi?

-Yoshi: Sure thing. What's on your mind?

-Luigi: Oh no, Yoshi will be the ghost's first victim! How horrible! Do something, Mario!

-Mario: Will you stop freaking out?

-Zelda: Well, I would like to ask you, Yoshi, if I could perhaps come to the cooking club this afternoon, if that's no trouble for you.

-Yoshi: No, that's all right. But remember, if you actually want to join the club, you'll have to pass a very strict entry exam!

-Luigi: Yoshi, you're not going to do that "buy me lunch to join the club" routine again?!

-Yoshi: Just why shouldn't I?

-Luigi: You sure have an evil and twisted mind...

-Zelda: Well, thank you very much, Yoshi. I apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused. I'll see you this afternoon then. Goodbye.

(As Zelda walks off, Samus pops up behind Yoshi and begins to speak:)

-Samus: This is bad.... it looks like the phantom maiden will soon strike!

-Yoshi: You know, somehow you're more disturbing than the ghost, Sammy.

-Samus: I told you not to call me Sammy! Anyway, Yoshi seems to be the ghost's target, though I honestly don't see why anyone would choose that weirdo as a victim...

-Yoshi: Hey, I'm as good a victim as anyone!

-Samus: Well, whatever. What we need to do is to place a trap for the phantom maiden. With Yoshi as a decoy, we'll lure her into a secured area, and there, I will exorcize the evil spirit!

-Yoshi: Now just a minute! I refuse to be part of such a dumb plot to catch a ghost that doesn't even exist! Go find someone else to play devil hunter with!

-Samus: I'm not playing; this is very serious I tell you!

-Yoshi: Well, I don't care! I don't want to be involved in this, no matter what you say!

-Samus:It looks like I'll have to resort to some more drastic means...Yoshi, if I buy you snacks, will you do it?

-Yoshi: You've got yourself a deal, Sammy!

-Mario: Throw in some food, and Yoshi's attitude immediately changes....

-Luigi: I'll be glad once this crazy ghost thing's over....

-Samus: Luigi, as a fellow member of the space club, it's your duty to help us catch the evil spirit!

-Luigi: Noooo! I don't want to! I'm scared!

-Mario: No wonder the space club doesn't have many members, considering that being part of the space club means having to help out the wacko president with her silly plots....

-Samus: All members of the space club are to assist me, so that includes that airhead McCloud as well. Where is he now? He's never around when you need him.

-Mario: I suppose he went to see Falco. You might find him at the gym.

(Indeed, Fox had come to see Falco at the school gym, where he had found his friend busily doing all manner of exercises. He was now energetically doing push-ups)

-Falco: 815.... 816...817...

-Fox: Falco, you're pushing yourself too hard! You should take a break. And by the way, you didn't do 817 push-ups, just 75 in fact.

-Falco: Shut up! You mind your own business!

-Fox: But I worry about you. Every day, I find you in here, slaving like a lunatic. It can't be good for you to wear yourself out like that.

-Falco: I don't care! Soon, that Star Wolf will come back. After all, he said that he wanted a re-match with the coach. And once he comes back here, I'll be ready for him. I'll crush him into the dust if it's the last thing I do!

-Fox: Are you still angry about what happened at the Venom building? Is that why you're doing this?

-Falco: Yes! That punk may think he defeated me back there, but I don't know the meaning of the word "defeat"!

(Upon hearing this, Fox starts to flip through a dictionary)

-Fox: Here it is! "Defeat: the opposite of victory".

-Falco: Hrmph! Thank you so much for reminding me! You're a big help, you wisecracker!

-Fox: All right, I'm sorry. I know this is important to you, but I'm just worried that all this "training" might be too much for you...

-Falco: You wouldn't understand. This is a question of pride. That guy beat me up in front of everyone, and one of his henchmen wounded my face! I can never forgive him that. I won't rest until I have squeezed the very last drop of blood from his sorry hide! Prepare yourself, Star Wolf! This is far from being over! Soon, you will live your worst nightmare! Aaaaah ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!

-Fox:I suppose it's no use to try reasoning with him.... not when he's in a state like this.... *sweat drop*

(From a distance, top-class detective Kojiro, disguised as a Nintendo High student had been spying on them)

-Kojiro: I didn't catch their entire conversation, but I'm pretty sure that I heard them mentioning Star Wolf a few times. Most interesting...I'll have to question them about that later on...

-Fox: Well, I guess I can't talk you out of this, Falco. But please be careful, okay?

-Falco: I don't need advice from you! Stay out of this!

-Fox *sigh*.... I might as well be talking to a brick wall....

-Falco: 819...820...*huff, pant*...821...Zzzzzzzzzz

-Fox: Huh? Falco, what's the matter? What are you doing??

-Falco: Zzzzzzzz....

-Fox: Oh dear, he fell asleep. I guess all that training did wear him out after all, but of course, you're much to stubborn to ever admit that, aren't you, Falco?

-Falco: Zzzzzzz..... snore.... zzzzzzz

-Fox: *smile*.... you idiot...

(While this was going on, the teachers of Nintendo High were having a bit of an improvised emergency meeting. There was an air of alarm and tension in their boardroom as the principal opened the meeting with these words:)

-Peppy: Well, I suppose you have all noticed that unusual phenomena have been occurring quite a lot lately. Last week's incident at the Venom building stands out as a prime example.

-Gannon: Yes. The suspicions we harbored against that Andross character turned out to be all too true.

-Peppy: Indeed. And it's far from being over. In fact, it's just beginning. I'm afraid that Andross was just the first in a long series of threats and that our enemies are preparing to enact their big scenario very soon.

-Syrup: But, Mr. Hare! It's still much too early! This wasn't supposed to happen for several months, maybe even years! Can you be sure?

-Peppy: Yes, absolutely. The big day will arrive very soon. The time left for us has been greatly reduced. As of now, it's our top priority to prepare our students for their ultimate challenge!

-Gannon: I see. But are you sure that there still is enough time to fully prepare them? Last time, seven years ago, the students had had at least a full year of special training, and even so, they only barely succeeded...

-Peppy: Yes, that's true. This time, we'll have to give them a much more rapid and intense training.

-Syrup: But, that might be risky! To expose such young people to something like that so suddenly could seriously affect their well being...

-Peppy: I'm well aware of that. I would have preferred to do this more gradually, but there just isn't enough time left. We have no choice; this is the only way to prevent a terrible disaster from happening. We will introduce the special training first thing tomorrow.

-Gannon & Syrup: Understood.

-Peppy: And don't worry about this too much, you two. Even though we'll have to rush things a bit, I trust that our students will come through very well. They're a determined and energetic bunch, and some of them are already showing some great potential. I believe that this matter will turn out all right after all.

-Gannon: You had better be right, considering that there is so much at stake here...

-Peppy: I know that very well. And remember to stay alert. Our enemies may be planning another assault on us very soon.

-Syrup: Yes, the very ground underneath our feet may soon become too hot to stand on....

-Peppy: Now, don't be so gloomy. We'll find a solution somehow...I hope...

* * *

-Scene 4: Appearance of the evil spirit! The loneliness of the phantom maiden...

(That afternoon, the "ghost hunters" were all gathered at the cooking club's clubhouse where they were putting the final touches to their ghost trap. The members of the cooking club were worriedly observing these preparations. Peach and Saria had also joined them, eager to help out with the ghost catching).

-Kirby: I still don't really understand why president Yoshi agreed to go along with this ghost thing...

-Yoshi: Because I'm getting a month's supply of Pokémon fruit jellies for this! And for Pokémon fruit jellies, I'd even jump into the crater of Mount Fuji!

-Kirby: Oh, you are so right. Those jellies are so delicious! And they come with neato free cards!

-Yoshi & Kirby: Aaaaah, life is good ^_^.

-Mario: What I don't get is why Saria would want to help out with a ghost hunt. It makes no sense, I figured such a cold, cynical girl as Saria would be the last person to believe in ghosts...

-Saria: I know very well that there's no such thing as ghosts, but this looks like a great opportunity to make Zelda look like an idiot! That'll teach her to bad-mouth my songs! Nya ha ha ha!

-Mario: Personal profit is all you're after, huh?

-Peach: I'm sorry if we're in your way...

-Mario: No, no, that's all right, you stay as long as you like, Peach! You'll always be welcome at the cooking club's clubhouse!

-Luigi: There he goes, overdoing it again...

-Kirby: Well, it's no use trying to pound some sense into your brother, I guess. What exactly do you want us to do when the ghost comes?

-Samus: Nothing special, just go about your usual business and don't act suspicious.

-Yoshi: Easy for you to say, but I don't like it one bit. You assure me that you won't destroy our whole clubhouse with this nonsense?

-Samus: Promised. Now be quiet, I need to trace a pentagram on the doorstep.

-Yoshi: Eh? What good will that do?

-Samus: Well, that way the ghost won't be able to leave this room once she has entered. She'll be trapped!

-Yoshi: And you're sure that it works?

-Samus: Well, I'm using a very expensive lipstick to draw this pentagram, so it had better work!

-Yoshi: She's using lipstick to trap a spirit? Somehow, I get the feeling that this'll never work...

-Samus: Don't worry; I know what I'm doing! I am extremely well documented in this matter. I did loads of research!

-Toad: Did you? You found sources of information about the occult?

-Samus: Yeah, I read all of Tokyo Babylon!

-Yoshi: I don't believe it! She reads one silly manga and she thinks she's a professional exorcist!

-Samus: Tokyo Babylon is not just some silly manga; it's a gripping tale of occult battle and tragic love! You just don't know how to appreciate modern art!

-Toad: And I bet she thinks Mamono Hunter Yohko is a documentary...

-Yoshi: Look, Sammy, aren't you finished with that pentagram yet? Zelda'l be here any minute!

-Samus: First, don't call me Sammy, second, if you want me to do this quickly, stop disturbing me with dumb remarks. And finally, don't blame me for this. Our preparations would have been finished much sooner if that idiot McCloud had been here. I specifically told him to be here as soon as possible, but do you think he shows up on time? No! Typical! That boy is always late when something important to me is going on.

(Just then, the door to the clubhouse was swung open and Fox came in, dragging a sleeping Falco along with him)

-Samus: Foxy, we were just talking about you! I hope you can explain this. And just why are you dragging that mega snob around with you?

-Saria: I think Fox killed Falco and is trying to hide the body. That must be it!

-Fox: Saria, you always jump to wild conclusions. He's not dead; he's just sleeping.

-Saria: Oh, well, in that case, I suggest you hit him harder next time you try to kill him.

-Fox: I didn't try to kill anyone! Honestly, where do you get your ideas from?!

-Saria: Well, all right then, tell us what's going on.

-Fox: Well, he fell asleep in the gym. Now, I couldn't leave him there, so I just...well...I thought I'd take him someplace else....

-Saria: And you didn't think of waking him up first?

-Fox: He sleeps like a Kabigon, you know. And besides, he's been wearing himself out so much lately. He needs rest.

-Saria: Yes, apart from that, I suppose he probably is in an even more horrid mood than usual if you wake him up.

_=NOTE: Kabigon is known as "Snorlax" in the US. Right, where's my airsick bag, then?=_

-Fox: Well, is it all right if I leave him here for now?

-Yoshi: Yeah, fine with me. You can leave him over there, by the window. He should be all right there.

-Fox: Thanks, Yoshi.

-Samus: Well, we have no time to worry about that. All the preparations are finished, now we must all hide until the ghost comes!

-Kirby: All of us?

-Samus: No, not you! The members of the cooking club don't need to hide, just the ones who came to catch the ghost. Once Zelda is here, we'll leap out and attack as soon as she does something suspicious. Understood, everyone?!

-Luigi: Miss Aran, please reconsider! The space club is here to build spacecraft and study the stars, not go chase after specters! After all, you're a woman of science; you can't degrade yourself to running wild over such fairy tales!

-Toad: I think he has a point there....

-Samus: Shut up! Why are you always trying to ruin my fun?!

-Toad: Her "fun"?? What is she thinking of?

-Fox: It's no use; we can't talk her out of it. Let's just play along.

(Suddenly, there's a knock at the door)

-Luigi: Eeeek! It's the ghost! Mommy!

-Samus: Everyone to your places, quickly!

(The ghost hunters quickly hide, and Yoshi goes to answer the door. It is indeed Zelda who enters the clubhouse speaking these words:)

-Zelda: Good afternoon, and thank you again, Yoshi. I'm truly grateful that you allowed me to visit here. I hope I won't be in anyone's way.

-Yoshi: Uh, that's all right, don't worry about it ^_^.

(After Yoshi has closed the door again, Zelda suddenly turns around and stares at him with a sly, evil look. As she speaks, her voice suddenly sounds deep and raspy, not at all like a human voice)

-Zelda: _Ha ha ha ha ha! Idiot! Finally, after all these years, the time has come to make you pay for all the suffering you have cause me!_

-Yoshi: Huh? Uh oh, this is weird. Hey, she's doing something suspicious!

-Zelda: _You are responsible for my entire tragedy! Now it's time to get even! I'll make you regret what you did to me!_

-Yoshi: But I never did anything to you! I don't even know you! This is a misunderstanding, I tell you!

-Zelda: _I'm not falling for that! I know very well that you are to blame for all my pain and sadness, and I must get my revenge before I can rest! _

(But then, Samus cuts into Zelda's sentence)

-Samus: You will do no such thing!

-Zelda: _What? You dare to interfere with me?!_

-Samus: Evil spirit from beyond, demon that has returned to haunt our world, your malevolent tricks have gone far enough! As of now, I will rid this school of your evil influence!

-Zelda: _Oh, what a pretentious girl you are. Do you really think you can oppose me? Well, we'll soon see if you're not just all mouth and no trousers!_

(And with those words, Zelda opened he mouth wide and spat out a ball of blue fire in Samus'direction)

-Yoshi: Sammy, don't just stand there! That fireball is heading right for you! Duck!

(But instead, Samus took out her lipstick and quickly traced a pentagram in the air before her. Amazingly, her lipstick actually left a shimmering pink trail in the air, which formed a pentagram floating in front of Samus. The blue fireball simply bounced off the hovering pink pentagram and disappeared)

-Peach: Amazing! How did she do that?

-Toad: Maybe there was something to this whole Tokyo Babylon thing of hers after all?

-Zelda: _So you can do some fancy tricks. Well, big deal. It'll take more than some toy like that to beat the spirits! But since you so badly want to play, we'll play! Take this!_

(Zelda then dashed towards Samus at full speed! But Samus didn't move a muscle; instead she slowly chanted the following formula)

-Samus:" Rin, poh, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen..."

-Zelda: _Die, idiot!!_

-Samus: "Akuryou Taisan!" Retreat, evil spirit!

(And with that, Samus produced a slip of paper with an anti-evil formula inscribed on it and quickly slapped it onto Zelda's forehead. Zelda fell to the ground, grasping her forehead and screaming as blue smoke curled up all around her)

-Zelda: _Gu.... guwaaaaa! What have you done?! I...can't move!_

-Samus: And now for the finishing blow!

(Samus then took out a finely crafted hamaya arrow and pointed it at the possessed Zelda who was still writhing in pain on the floor)

-Toad: Oh, that's a hamaya!

-Kirby: A spiritual arrow, right? That should do the trick all right.

-Peach: I don't understand where Samus got all these exorcist tools from....

-Yoshi: Maybe she raided a temple...

-Samus: You're toast, wretched spirit! Now take this!

-Zelda: _No, don't do that! Don't!!_

(Ignoring the possessed Zelda's plea for mercy, Samus struck her with the hamaya. Blue lightning crackled all round as Zelda collapsed on the ground.)

-Zelda: _Nooooooooo!!!_

(In the blue smoke that was still emanating from Zelda's motionless body, the faint image of a beautiful girl appeared)

-Luigi: Oh, there's an image of a girl in the smoke....

-Samus: Seems like that is the ghost's true appearance.

-Kirby: What? So it's not defeated yet?!

-Luigi: Eeeeek! Scary!

(But, to everyone's surprise the ghost then spoke, in a soft, calm voice)

-The ghost: Please don't be alarmed. I admit my defeat and realize the error of my ways. The body and soul of the young girl named Zelda are freed now. I'm deeply sorry for all those who have been troubled by me. My actions were very wrong, but I didn't know what I was doing...

-Saria: How do we know that this isn't a trick?

-Peach: Well, she seems sincere to me....

-Samus: Now that you have been beaten, will you stop hunting the school and go to the great beyond like you're supposed to?

-The ghost: If only I could! Alas, I am doomed to forever roam this world as a cursed spirit lamenting it's own sorrow.

-Samus: But why.... what happened to cause this?

-The ghost: It was long go, ten years, when I was still a human being attending this very same school. At that time, the one person I had wanted to love abandoned me...or so I thought. He had agreed to meet me under the cherry tree in the schoolyard after class. I waited by the tree for many hours, but he never came. I was in despair, thinking that he had forgotten me, that he hated me. In tears, I ran from the tree, not knowing, not watching where I was going. I was like in a haze, and while running, I was run over by a truck...

-Yoshi: Eeew, nasty....

-The ghost: I refused to accept my own death, and I returned to my old school to haunt it. My first victim was that one person who had forgotten to come to me by the cherry tree on that day. I held him responsible for my untimely death and relentlessly haunted him, until he died as well. But later I found out that I had made a terrible mistake. The person I had killed was in fact not at all responsible for my death. In fact, on that day, he did have the intention to come to the cherry tree and see me. But as he was on his way to see me, he was drawn to the clubhouse of the cooking club by the smell of fresh biscuits. He had a major sweet tooth, and couldn't resist the temptation to try some of the biscuits, but the biscuits were actually bad and seriously upset his stomach. He had been too sick to come and see me, even though he had wanted to. Because of my too hasty judgment, I had killed the one who had still loved me, and thus had condemned myself to forever writhe in my own sadness. I had sealed my own fate; there was no turning back.

-Peach: How sad...

-Yoshi: I think I see now why you wanted to attack me. But I swear that it was not me who had made your boyfriend ill, honestly!

-Mario: That's right; Yoshi has only been at this school for four years. Your story happened ten years ago, so it couldn't have been him.

-Kirby: And besides, Yoshi never messes up biscuits!

-Yoshi: Thank you, everyone. But, if it will make you feel better, ghost girl, you can take out some of your anger on me. I can handle it.

-The ghost: *crying* No, I don't want to harm anyone anymore! It was because of my hasty assumptions that my loved one had been killed and that had just made things worse! I thought that, by getting even with people from the cooking club, I might finally find some peace for my soul, but I realized that I was being an idiot. I was making the same mistake again. I was about to harm innocent people again, for my own false hope of redemption. I deserve no better than to haunt the school halls as a doomed soul for all eternity...

-Peach: I see. Although we sometimes think that a violent revenge will make us feel better, in the end, fighting among each other can only cause more sorrow.

(While this sad scene was going on, Kojiro was stumbling through the school grounds, tired and hungry....)

-Kojiro: This sucks.... where is the bloody exit?! This school's so large, I got lost. And I have been looking for the stupid exit for ages! I don't even know where I am now. Looks like some kind of clubhouse area....

(Kojiro then noticed that lights were burning inside one clubhouse: the cooking club's clubhouse!)

-Kojiro: Oh, someone is in there. Maybe they can tell me where the exit is....

(As the students gathered in the cooking club where grieving over the sad fate of the ghost girl, Kojiro burst in, gasping)

-Kojiro: The.... exit...somebody please...take me to the exit....

-Peach: Who is that?

-Yoshi: And what does he think he's doing, barging in here like that?!

-Luigi: It looks to me like he's drunk or something.

-Kojiro: No, I'm just lost. I can't find the exit.

-The ghost: Excuse me, if you don't mind, I will gladly take you to the exit.

-Samus: What? But why, ghost girl?

-The ghost: Well, it's just that this boy reminds me a lot of my "boyfriend". The resemblance is truly striking!

-Saria: She had a crush on such a weird-looking boy? Hard to imagine...

-Yoshi: Not as hard to imagine as your obsession with our principal...

-Saria: That's different! You don't understand how I feel!

-The ghost: If I help out someone who reminds me of my loved one, I might find a shred of happiness. Maybe, just maybe one small shard of happiness will do to break me free from my sorrowful errands...

-Samus: It's worth a try, I guess. You go, girl!

-Mario: Let's all go with them!

(As the group of students made their way to the exit, the ghost girl was holding Kojiro's hand)

-The ghost: You look so tired. Has anything happened to you?

-Kojiro: No, I'm all right.

-The ghost: Here we are, this is the exit.

-Kojiro: Thanks. It was really nice of you to take me here.

-The ghost: What? Really? You mean it?

-Kojiro: Well, yes. I first though that you looked a little strange, but you're a very nice girl after all.

-The ghost: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! For the first time in so many years I am hearing kind words from someone! So even after all that I've done, people can still appreciate me. Not everyone hates me. I'm so happy now. I don't need to worry anymore. I think now, I can leave this place and finally rest peacefully. But please promise me one thing.

-Kojiro: Um, well, I don't really understand what you're talking about, but okay, I'll promise you one thing....

-The ghost: Please promise me that you will not forget about me. Please remember me.

-Kojiro: Oh sure, that's easy. I can do that!

-The ghost: Thank you. I can finally go now. Goodbye everyone, and thank you. Thank you all so very much!

(And with those words, the ghost girl dissolved into a shower of soft cherry blossom petals, gently dancing in the evening wind....)

-Samus: So, the ghost finally found peace.

-Peach: I think she was really happy for a moment.

-Mario: Well, I guess we owe it to this weirdo guy who got lost.

-Yoshi: Yeah, that's right! Hey, whoever you are, you were mighty cool back there, to say such a nice thing to a ghost, and even sincerely mean it.... I don't know if I could have done that.

-Kojiro: Huh? Did I do that? Was there a ghost?

-Fox: Looks like he didn't even know that he was dealing with a ghost.

-Peach: Well, maybe it's better not to tell him.

-Saria: Yes, the poor guy looks dense enough as it is, so I guess ignorance would be bliss in this case.

(Suddenly, a loud scream was heard behind them, and Zelda came running towards the exit)

-Zelda: What is the meaning of this?! Who put me in this stupid dress?! This is horrible, what if Link sees me wearing such an ugly, girly outfit?! Oh no, this is so embarrassing! I've got to get out of here before anyone else sees me with these yucky clothes on!

-Fox: How nice that everything is back to normal again ^_^.

-Luigi: You call that normal?

-Mario: Well, not exactly, but you know what he means....

-Luigi: Yes, I suppose so....

END OF EPISODE 5

* * *

-BONUS SEGMENT- Nintendo High's explain-it-all corner, featuring Malon and Bowser!

-Malon: Hello! It's me, Malon, and my sweetheart Bowser is here too!

-Bowser: *mumbling*.... yo...

-Malon: We didn't get to appear in this episode, but as a pay-off, we'll be hosting the bonus segment!

-Bowser: Oh, how could I have sunk so low?

-Malon: Don't feel bad about it, my love; this is a very helpful and informative bonus segment, as we're going to explain everything about the exorcist techniques that Samus used against the ghost. Most of the spells she used come form Shintoist religion, such as that cool chant.

-Bowser: Oh yeah, that. Well, I sent my seven flunkies to do some extensive research about it, but they couldn't come up with an English translation of the chant. It's partly the writer's fault, who keeps insisting on stuffing the story with references to anime and Japanese culture, despite a near-zero knowledge of Japanese language! I mean, what's the big deal anyway?! What's wrong with this writer?! Leaving us out for a whole episode, how disrespectful!

-Malon: That doesn't matter. Samus probably focused more on the dramatic effect as it is. Now, you'll remember that Samus, in a moment so full of suspense and tension it could make Rei Ayanami blink, slapped a piece of paper with a demon-repelling formula on the ghost's forehead. That actually a spell as well. You see, that slip of paper is a spiritual charm, which scares demons. These scrolls or charms are quite common anti-devil items for Shintoist practicers. The magic power of the charm usually causes it to adhere to the demon's forehead all by itself, and as long as it's stuck onto the demon, the demon will be immobilized and unable to use a large part of its powers.

-Bowser: And you get to look groovy while hurling them around.... *mumbling* Why do I feel like I'm doing a commercial?

-Malon: And then, there's the hamaya arrow she used to finish the ghost off. Just like the scroll piece, the hamaya is a spiritual charm of considerable power. A hamaya is different from normal arrows in a number of ways. It doesn't have a pointed end, instead it has some knob on its front end, and usually some other small charms tied to its rear end. It's quite powerful as a demon-repellent and contact with a hamaya is very harmful for most common evil spirits.

-Bowser: Finally, there's the pentagram symbol. That's a symbol resembling a five-pointed star. It can be drawn in just one movement. It appears in a number of different religions and superstitions, and usually symbolizes positive energy. It can be used to repel or weaken dark forces. But a reversed pentagram, one with the top branch of the "star" pointing downward has exactly the opposite function.

-Malon: Well, that was all, we hope everything is cleared up now and look forward to seeing you again in the next episode!

-Bowser: If we'll get to appear at all, that is...

-Malon: Oh, don't be so gloomy, there still is lots of things for us to do before the series is over and we can stay happily together forever.

-Bowser: Um.... yes, well, I suppose so. See you next episode, then, everyone.

-Malon: Bye bye!

Bonus segment: END.

* * *

-Preview of the next episode:

Once again, the menacing silhouette of Star Wolf appears before the students of Nintendo High! He came to get his rematch with the coach, but instead he might meet his match, as Falco is utterly determined to get even for last time! As the battle between them breaks loose, a mysterious new kind of class is introduced whose purpose it is to teach the students "aura amplification". What could the meaning of that be? Something strange is definitely going on at Nintendo High...it's the next episode: the second clash!

--

_Beta's Note:  
_Well, to anyone who has made it this far interested, congradulations! I hope you are enjoying it! Altough it hasn't been "productive", the real juicy plot is coming up! I can't WAIT for someone to at least REVIEW if they like it or not. *sigh* Look up anything you don't get. Most of the characters are real. (I think there are only a few OCs...)... Oh keep staying to read with me! We're half way done!  
_-Silver_


	7. Episode 6

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 6: The second clash! A battle that makes the heavens and the earth tremble

Prologue:

Dear diary: Just yesterday, we had to fight a ghost! And I mean a real-life one at that! I thought I was getting accustomed to the slight weirdness of Nintendo High, but this latest event has taken my confidence back a step. I mean, what kind of place is this?! How am I supposed to concentrate on graduating with such crazy stuff going on all the time?! My life is difficult enough as it is, after all, I need to look after Mario and make sure that he doesn't do too many dumb things, and that is one hell of a task already, so I really don't need ghosts and other such weirdoes popping up all around me. How will I manage if this goes on?-Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: Aura Amplification?! The mysterious new "special training"!

(Tuesday morning. Most students have arrived early for morning classes, but a few minutes before classes are supposed to start, a message is boomed through the speakers:)

-Speakers: Attention! All students are requested to come to the school auditorium for a special message from our principal!

(The students are pretty surprised to hear this and start to wonder what this "special message" could be...)

-Link: A special message, huh? Now, what could that be...

-Fox: I hope nothing's wrong...

-Saria: I bet I know what this "special message" is all about! The principal is going to announce in front of everyone that he's madly in love with me and wants to live with me forever! That must be it! Oh, how sweet of him!

-Yoshi: There you go, making wild assumptions again. Aren't you mistaking your fantasies for realities?

-Saria: Well, it could happen! Why wouldn't he announce that he loves me?!

-Yoshi: I bet five gold coins that he won't!

-Saria: You're on! Let's head to the auditorium, I mustn't keep my beloved waiting! Not when he's about to announce his undying love for me!

-Yoshi: I've got this bet won, no doubt about it!

(A few minutes later, everyone is installed in the auditorium. Principal Hare comes up on the podium and addresses his students)

-Peppy: Aherm...thank you for coming here. As of today, a change will be made to your timetables. Instead of your regular morning classes, there will be a special class in the morning hours. This special class will teach you the art of "aura amplifying". I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause and hope that I can count on your co-operation in this matter. That is all, you are dismissed.

(As the students leave the school auditorium, Yoshi grins nastily)

-Yoshi: Well, that's five gold coins you owe me, Saria.

-Saria: Shut up! Don't put pressure on a heartbroken woman!

-Link: Yes, now may not be a good moment to try and pry money out of her. She must be terribly disappointed that the principal didn't announce what she hoped he would.

-Saria: Oh, Link; you are so kind, sensitive and understanding! *starry-eyed gaze* You're always there when I need you...

-Yoshi: Yes, well, if you ask me, she doesn't seem all that shattered with bitter disappointment....

-Luigi: Never mind that. Don't you think this announcement about a special morning class is sort of weird? I mean, what is "the art of aura amplifying" anyway?

-Mario: I have no idea, but "aura amplifying" sounds a bit hippy-style if you ask me....

-Yoshi:...Gulp...when Mario mentioned that this whole thing was "hippy-style", I briefly got a mental picture of coach Gannon wearing flares and long hippy hair.... wouldn't it be weird if he did that, eh?

-Mario: *shudders* Now that is terrifying. Stop saying such scary things, before I start to picture it too!

-Luigi: Nyaaah, I don't want to think of something this disturbing! Stop it, both of you!

-Samus: Hey, relax man. No need to get all heavy and uncool. Everything's like, really mellow.

-Luigi: Oh no, now the hippy-talk virus has also infected Sammy!

-Samus: Don't freak out, I was only joking.

-Luigi: Well, it wasn't funny! If this aura-amplifying thing turns out to be a plot to turn us all into hippies, I'll run away screaming!

-Saria: Oh come on now, that makes no sense at all. Why would they want to turn us into hippies anyway? Get real, will you? I'm sure that Mr. Hare is doing this in our best interests. I'll do whatever he tells us to, because I'm sure he only wants to make me happy...erm, I mean, because it's no doubt for our own good!

-Yoshi: Yeah, right, if he told you to jump out of the window, you'd do it, huh?

-Saria: Of course! There's nothing more romantic than a love suicide!

-Yoshi: I don't think you see my point....

-Mario: Well, I guess Saria's right. This whole aura-amplifying thing sounds weird, I admit, but it probably won't do us any harm.

-Yoshi: You're probably right...Oh, and if this aura whatever class is to replace the morning classes, I'm not complaining. After all, the morning classes consist of math and contemporary Japanese, and those are the most boring, tedious and difficult subjects ever. Whatever this aura amplifying stuff is all about, it can't be worse than math or Japanese class! Better yet, if it relieves me of those horrid classes, it actually turns out to be a very good thing!

-Luigi: It's just typical of lazy Yoshi to see that as the bright side of the matter...

-Yoshi: And it's just typical of you to make such a geeky remark! You turbodork!

-Luigi: What?! You're a totally irresponsible brat!

-Fox: Don't start bickering again, will you? Honestly, it's always the same with you lot...

-Yoshi: Shut up! You sound like my mum!

-Luigi: Yeah, stay out of this!

-Fox: They're so mean...

-Mario: Well, what did you expect? If you try to pound some sense into such a hothead as Yoshi, you're bound to get your fingers burnt.

-Fox: How true...Well, I guess it's no use to worry so much about this aura-something class. What do you think, Falco? You haven't said a word yet...

-Falco: That's because I don't care about such futile things! I have something much grander to worry about.

-Fox: Oh, are you referring to that Star Wolf matter? Is that still troubling you?

-Falco:I know that he will come soon...he's getting close. Very soon, he will return, and then, I will have my chance to kill him!

-Fox: How can you be so sure that he'll be here soon?

-Falco: It's just a premonition. I can just sense something big will soon happen, an event that I've been waiting for, for a long time...And I don't see why I'm telling you this, as it's none of your bloody business!

(And with those angry word, Falco walks away)

-Mario: He's still as bad-tempered...

-Fox: It's probably because he's under a lot of pressure now.... I'll be glad when this whole Star Wolf thing is over...

(Just then, Saria and Wario rushed towards Falco and started to rapidly talk to him)

-Wario: Excuse us, oh great, illustrious Falco, sir, if we could just have a few words with you?

-Saria: Please, please, pretty please? It won't take a moment, honestly.

-Falco: I said that I have other stuff to worry about. I don't want to talk to such boring and common people as you two.

-Saria: Oh, please reconsider, it's in your own best interest, honestly.

-Wario: Yes, please hear us out; you'd gain a lot from it.

-Falco: What could a shimmering star like me possible gain from contact with lowly creatures like you?

-Wario: Well, it's a well-known fact that you're preparing to face Star Wolf a second time...and you claim that this will happen very soon.

-Saria: And, knowing you, there's no doubt that the battle between you and Star Wolf will be an incredible sight to behold!

-Wario: Yes, maybe even the fight of the century!

-Falco: That goes without saying. But why should you humble beings care?

-Mario: He's right, those two must be up to something...

-Saria: Well, you see, we thought it'd be a shame if everyone'd miss out on this "fight of the century"....

-Wario: And also that it'd be a shame if you two had to fight it out all on your own. Such a great event deserves to be seen and remembered by millions of people!

-Saria: Yes, just think: what if you could pound Star Wolf to a pulp in front of thousands of spectators? Think of the impression you could leave on all those people!

-Falco: Hmmm.....

-Mario: I'm still not sure what they're up to, but their sweet-talk seems to be working.

-Yoshi: Well, they're experts when it comes to sweet-talk, insincere flattery and general bootlicking.

-Wario: Of course, to make sure that your spectacular re-match gets the publicity it needs to attract huge crowds, you'll need some capable managers on your side....

-Saria: You'll need people who are daring, inventive, hard-working and have a flair for drama.

-Wario: In other words, you need us! Just leave the entire matter to us; we'll make sure that "the fight of the century" will also be the event of the century!

-Falco: Well, incredible as though it may seem, I do believe you've come up with something good here.

-Wario: All right! So then it's settled? We get to be your managers?

-Falco: Very well, on the condition that you don't get in my way...

-Saria: Agreed. Of course, we will get 10% each of the total profit.

-Falco: Fine, I don't care about money anyway. All I want is to get back at that Star Wolf.

-Wario: *whispering* Drat, if that's his attitude, we could have tried to bag all of the profit for ourselves....

-Saria: All right then, it's a deal! Heh heh heh heh, if we pull this off, we'll be filthy rich in no time!

-Mario: So, money was their motivation. I should have known...

(While all this was going on, the teachers of Nintendo High were in the staff boardroom, hurriedly discussing the course of action they had just taken)

-Syrup: So then, principal, you've told them about the "special training" classes?

-Peppy: Yes, they seem to be taking it rather well, although some of them find the whole matter a bit suspicious. I'm sorry, but this was the only thing I could come up with so quickly.

-Gannon: Well, it'll do. At least this way, when the day of the final battle arrives, they'll be somewhat prepared.

-Peppy: Right, now, there's also another important matter we must see to in view of the upcoming final battle. It's time we started to look for the one who will become the "harbinger of providence".

-Syrup: "Harbinger of providence"? You mean, the chosen one who will be able to wield our ultimate secret power?

-Peppy: Yes, exactly. And please try not to use such flat and cliché-like lines again, will you?

-Syrup: Well, excuse me! It's not my fault that the writer's in such a slump!

-Gannon: Look, that doesn't matter now. About this "harbinger of providence", are you sure that we'll need to use him?

-Syrup: Just a minute, what makes you so sure that the harbinger will be a man? It could just as well be a woman, so don't be such a chauvinist!

-Gannon: Oh, shut up! That's totally beside the point now!

-Peppy: Honestly, stop bickering, you two! Now, to answer your question, I'm well aware of how risky it can be to unleash the secret power, but considering that we haven't got the time to fully prepare everyone, I think it'd be safer to make sure we have this one trump card up our sleeve.

-Gannon: I see. You're saying that, if our students can't make it on their own once the final battle has begun, we can still send the "harbinger" in against our enemies.

-Peppy: That's right. I'm planning to use the "harbinger" as a last resort only, though, considering that we don't know for sure if the tremendous power he or she will wield is really safe to use. We won't use the power of the "harbinger" unless we really have to. But even so, it remains of the utmost importance that the one who will become the "harbinger" is found as soon as possible. I'm entrusting you two with that task. -Syrup: Understood. We'll see to it.

-Gannon: Is there anyone you already have in mind as a possible candidate to become the harbinger, principal?

-Peppy: No, not particularly. But we do know for sure that only a student of Nintendo High can become the harbinger. I'm sorry to put a heavy task like this on your shoulders...

-Gannon: Don't worry about that. After all, this is our duty; we ourselves chose to walk this path. And there really is no time to complain when there's so much at stake here....

-Peppy: Very well. You may leave now.

(As Gannon and Syrup leave the principal's office and walk through the school corridors, both of them are feeling a little uncomfortable)

-Syrup: Uhm...coach...erm...

-Gannon: You don't have to call me "coach", you know. Anyway, what did you want to say?

-Syrup: Well, I was pretty rude to you back there, calling you a chauvinist and everything. I really didn't mean it.

-Gannon: That's all right. Knowing that the final battle will start soon must be very straining on your nerves.

-Syrup: I guess it is. When I became a teacher here, I knew that this wasn't an ordinary school, that it's our duty to protect the world from the evil creatures known as "S-types", but that didn't bother me, I just figured that it'd be no problem at all. Looks like I really underestimated the epic scope of our task here. I sure was stupid to treat such an important matter so lightly...

-Gannon: Don't be so hard on yourself. I never really thought about having to fight the S-type beings either.

-Syrup: Really? Funny you should say that, as I always thought you looked so very serious.

-Gannon: Huh? I do?

-Syrup *smile* Yes, you really do. But it's not a bad thing. It's a look that suits you.

-Gannon: *laughing* Well, I never thought of it that way.

(The gloomy atmosphere of a few moments ago seems to have vanished. In the comfort of each others' company, the two teachers find their heavy task a little less hard to bear)

* * *

-scene 2: "Coming soon, the fight of the century!" The managers' cunning plan!

(That afternoon, after class, Saria and Wario dragged Falco to the photography club's clubhouse, which they had "borrowed" for the afternoon to take professional-quality photos of Falco for promo posters, flyers and other bits of paper that would help to promote "the fight of the century". Two skillful members of the photography club where there to help them out: Lark and Kiwi. Two talented photographers indeed, but they had one flaw: they strictly could not get along with each other. They were arguing again right now.)

-Lark: Well, I don't see why you two "manager" weirdoes wanted that dumb Kiwi girl to help out. I can do your photos on my own, and I'll do it twice as quickly as that whiney girl would!

-Kiwi: Humph! That's so like you! You never take anything seriously, you just want to rush things and get them over with quickly! That's why your photos always suck, because you never put your heart into making a great photo!

-Lark: Say whaaaat?! My photos suck, do they?! How dare you say that to me! I'm a natural when it comes to taking killer snapshots!

-Kiwi: Right, like I believe that. And even if you had natural talent, if you don't put any effort into your work, your photos will always look dull no matter how much natural talent you claim to have! -Saria: Now, now, calm down you two lovebirds.

-Lark: Just a minute, did you just call us "lovebirds"??

-Saria: Well, yes! It's said that the more two people argue, the closer they really are. Hee hee ^_^. I can only congratulate you two and wish you many happy years together!

-Kiwi: Eewwwww, no way! I wouldn't spend one minute with such an insensitive and rude boy!

-Lark: And I would never dream of living with a girl who has so little sex appeal!

-Kiwi: Why you! I won't let you say that to me!

-Lark: But I just did, so there!

-Falco: Aherm.... as thrilling as this little "married couple fighting" act is, I really have other things to do, so if we could please hurry. I don't want to stay in such a boring place longer than I have to...

-Wario: Oh, that's right. Well, here is the outfit you need to wear for the photo, Falco. It was exclusively designed by Saria! -Falco: Well, she did a lousy job. She forgot the shirt.

-Saria: That's where you're wrong! There isn't supposed to be a shirt, because you'll be posing without one! Hee hee *evil grin*

-Lark: This Saria girl sure has a dirty and evil mind....

-Saria: Untrue! I spent hours designing the perfect poster! My market research is flawless! This will make the poster much more enticing and eye-catching, I'm absolutely positive that this way, the poster alone will attract loads of people to see "the fight of the century"!

-Wario: Absolutely. Knowing how popular Falco is for his beauty, a poster with a shirtless shot of him will no doubt be a complete hit! It's a brilliant idea, worthy of my genial brain!

-Saria: Just a minute, it was my idea! And if your "genial" brain spawns ideas that involve making boys pose for a camera with no shirt on, then it must be a sick brain!

-Wario: And what about your brain?! If it was your idea, you're the one with the sick brain!

-Falco: I've had it with you lot. This is boring. I'm going.

-Saria: No, no, no, pleeeease wait! It'll take just one second, honestly! Just a quick flash and it's all over!

-Wario: Oh, you sure know how to make something sound enticing....

-Saria: Shut up! And as for you, Falco, you get into that outfit and stop complaining!

-Falco: Oh, very well. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

(A few minutes later, the photos are done. Both Lark and Kiwi have used up all their film, but Saria still doesn't seem to think that they've done enough) -Saria: Oh, come on, can't you take some more photos?

-Kiwi: I'm sorry, but 24 photos each is the limit. All our film is used up

-Lark: Yes, and film is damn expensive. I'll expect you two to pay for it!

-Wario: Well, 24 snaps each means we have 48 photos now. Do we really need that much, Saria?

-Falco: Yes, why did you insist that so many photos were to be taken anyway? Do you honestly need 48 exactly identical photos?

-Saria: Oh, not at all, one photo would have been enough, but it's just that all these extra photos of you with a bare chest and snug-fitting jeans are sure to be worth a fortune, especially with your "crazed groupies"!

-Wario: Well done, Saria! Now that's what I call a flair for business!

-Falco: You two...How dare you turn me into a cash cow?! You give me those cameras right now!

-Wario: Not on your life! Those snapshots are worth big bucks!

-Falco: I won't let you get away with such shameless abuse! You'll pay for this!

-Saria: Oh, you're just _so_ cute when you're angry! ^_~ Come on, Wario, we're out of here!

(The two "managers" then dash out of the clubhouse, laughing nastily)

-Falco: Who do they think they are? Once I've killed Star Wolf, those two will be next!

-Lark: And what about me?! If it leaks out that I spent the whole afternoon taking photos of a guy with no shirt on, I'd die of embarrassment!

-Kiwi: Is that so? Well, then I suggest you buy me dinner and be extra nice to me, or I might just spread the rumor everywhere!

-Lark: Aahhh! Please, no! I'll do anything, but please don't do that!

-Kiwi: All right then, your secret's safe with me. And don't worry; I'm a very modern girl. If you happen to be into taking naughty photos of guys, then I have no problem at all with that. Though I doubt if anyone, male or female would ever want you!

-Lark: What?! Why you.... I'm really going to smash your face in now!

-Kiwi: If you so much as lay a finger on me, then I'll tell everyone!

-Lark: Aaargh, what will I do now?!

(The next morning, the posters are all over the school building, but before the students can marvel at them, there's the ever-mysterious "aura amplifying" class. Syrup is giving her students some explanations as to what exactly this "aura amplifying" is all about)

-Syrup: Now, "aura amplifying" is in fact a martial art, just like kung-fu or shaolin, but the difference is that, while most martial arts concentrate on the efforts and strengths of one's body, this one is all about one's mind and willpower. The keyword here is "focus". To be really good at this, all you need is a strong will, and then focus your thoughts on the one thing that is most important to you. That's the key to unlocking all the secret techniques. Now, there are 64 different special techniques to learn. By the end of this week, I expect you all to have at least mastered the "mind power boost" move. This is the first and most basic special move. I'll tell you the details later. Now, is this all understood, class?

(A mumbling and unenthusiastic "yeeees...." emanates from the class to answer Syrup)

-Syrup: You could at least try to put some spirit in it, you lot...And you, Yoshi, wake up! You're not allowed to sleep in class!

-Yoshi: ? What? You were saying something?

-Syrup: This is hopeless...anyway, our time's up for today, you're dismissed.

-Yoshi: All right, time for lunch break!

(As the students leave their classes, their eyes are caught by the myriad of posters covering the walls everywhere. Soon enough, the posters draw large, excited crowds. Mario and the others are also examining a poster and commenting on it)

-Luigi: "Fight of the century", huh? This has Saria's handiwork written all over it....

-Mario: How true. That girl is ruthless and sneaky enough to become a managing executive.

-Yoshi: How long are we going to stand here and stare at this poster? Let's get to the canteen already, I'm hungry!

-Mario: But I want to know when this fight will take place. If those two are going to fight, I'll want to watch, that's for sure!

-Yoshi: You just enjoy indulging in an overdose of mindless violence, don't you?

-Mario: Oh, shut up! The trouble is, this poster just says: "Coming soon! Falco vs. Star Wolf, the fight of the century!!" and nothing else. No date, no time, no nothing! I say, they've really overlooked a lot here.

-Luigi: Wait, there's some more writing at the bottom of the poster: "for tickets, price rates and any additional info, please contact Wario Enterprises at 000-6464".

-Mario: Tickets? Price rates?? They expect us to pay? What a rip-off!

-Luigi: Well, what did you expect, with Wario involved?

-Yoshi: Now that this is settled, can we finally go and have lunch?

-Peach: Uhm, excuse me....

-Mario: Yes, Peach, what is it? I'm listening. Just tell me anything that may be bothering you, I'm 100% at your service!

-Luigi: Oh, dear God, spare me this...

-Peach: I was wondering...this upcoming fight between Falco and Wolf...do you really think it's a good idea?

-Luigi: Well, why wouldn't it be?

-Yoshi: Yes, that booger Wolf beat us all up at the Venom building. I'd be glad to see him get creamed for a change!

-Peach: I just don't think it's the right thing to do. He did come with Mario and me to the fifth floor to face Andross, do you remember, Mario? I don't think he's all that bad, really....

-Mario: You may have a point there....

-Yoshi: Well, even if what Peach said is true, there's absolutely no way you'll dissuade Falco from pounding Wolf's face in. You know how stubborn he is, after all. -Mario: Oh yes, that's true...

(Meanwhile, two people were especially shaken by the sight of the posters: the undercover detectives Musashi and Kojiro, who were posing as transfer students at Nintendo High while their true mission was to await Star Wolf's arrival and arrest him once he showed up, which might just be very soon, judging from the posters)

-Kojiro: So, you've seen the posters then, Musashi?

-Musashi: Oh yes, I did! How could I not notice a poster with such a handsome boy on it?! Aah, he's totally my type!

-Kojiro: Doh! Musashi, that's totally beside the point now! The important thing is that these posters contain important info about Star Wolf's arrival. And anyway, it'd never work out between you and that Falco guy. It's obvious that you're much too old for him.

-Musashi: What?! You call me old?! I'll have you know that a lot of men prefer more mature women!

-Kojiro: Not if they're as bossy, loud and indiscreet as you are....

-Musashi: Why you little...! I'm going to smack you over the head with a comical iron fan for this!

-Kojiro: Yike! No, please, I take it back! Besides we shouldn't argue now, let's look into this poster affair instead, okay?

-Musashi: Well, all right, but if you misbehave again, I'll pound you with a mallet _and_ an iron fan!

-Kojiro: Yes, well, we'll see about that later. That boy on the poster, by the way, happens to be one of the boys I overheard talking about Star Wolf on Monday!  
_=NOTE: See episode five for this=_

-Musashi: Oh, you did mention that. You had snuck into the school gym to peek into the girls' locker room when you accidentally overheard a conversation about Wolf, right?

-Kojiro: What?! It was nothing like that! I never tried to peek into any room at all!

-Musashi: A likely story. Anyway, with Star Wolf's arrival due so soon, we must stay very alert. This time, he must not escape!

-Kojiro: Exactly. Oh, that reminds me, I still need to give you this.

(Kojiro then hands Musashi a glowing green sphere)

-Musashi: What's this? It looks like a genetically altered melon...

-Kojiro: No, that's not what it is! This is a Hyper Pokeball!

-Musashi: Eh? Hyper Pokeball?

-Kojiro: Yes, exactly. They're special items that were sent to us from chief Nyath. This is a brand-new and top-secret type of Pokeball, not available anywhere! It can hold an enormous quantity of mass inside. It's the ideal thing to use if you want to capture someone!

-Musashi: Are you saying we should capture Star Wolf with.... a Pokeball? But I thought Pokeballs could only hold Pocket Monsters, not humans!

-Kojiro: That's where the Hyper Pokeball is different! You can configure it to capture any kind of living being, including humans!

-Musashi: Ah, I see! Brilliant! This time, we're sure to get Star Wolf! Finally, after all these years, he'll be put behind bars! Aaaah ha ha ha ha ha!!

-Kojiro: Musashi, you're kind of scary when you laugh like that...

-Musashi: Sorry, I got a little carried away.

-Kojiro: Anyway, there's only one Hyper Pokeball for each of us, so we'll have to score a clean hit right away. We can't afford to miss, got that, Musashi?

-Musashi: Of course! You're the one who should worry about missing! But then again, my aim is always perfect, so I'm sure to capture him with one throw. You won't even have to do anything! Just make sure you don't get in my way....

-Kojiro: Just a minute! You're way too clumsy and inept! I'm the one who should capture Star Wolf with one single throw!

-Musashi: I've warned you, Kojiro, any more lip and you'll get the iron fan-and-mallet combo!

-Kojiro: Aahhh!

(Let's leave this endearing brother-sister scene now, before it gets really ugly, and fast-forward to a few days later. The whole school was by now swept by a big "Falco vs. Wolf" craze, Wario and Saria were making absolute fortunes by selling tickets for the big fight and almost every student was awaiting the day of the battle with feverish impatience. Except for Malon, that is, who was more interested in planning ahead for her wedding? It's now Friday, one week after the posters had been put up all through the school, and Malon had gathered the seven little Koopas, as well as the "groom" during lunch break to discuss wedding preparations, in a quiet corner of the school library.)

-Malon: All right, is everyone ready? The next point on our agenda is very important: we need to decide what kind of flowers we'll use for the wedding. Any suggestions?

-Ludwig: I know! How about piranha plants?

-Wendy: You bonehead, don't you see that you can't have deadly, snapping plants at a wedding? What if they started eating the guests, did you think of that?! And besides, piranha plats are ugly.

-Ludwig: Hey, I think they're cute!

-Wendy: Well, that's because you have bad taste. No, I think fire flowers would be much better.

-Malon: Yes, they are quite pretty.

-Larry: Ah, but what if a trigger-happy guest nicked some of the fire flowers and started hurling fireballs all over the place?

-Malon: Oh yes, good point. We apparently can't have any kind of dangerous plants.

-Roy: But otherwise plants are so boring! Couldn't we use Goron bomb flowers?

-Malon: Certainly not! I don't want my bouquet exploding in my face! Bowser-sweetheart, what do you think? What kind of flowers should we use?

-Bowser: Ummm, I dunno...I don't care much for flowers, really.

-Malon: Oh, but I think I know what we could use! We should have beautiful red flowers; they'd go well with our red hair! Wouldn't that be just wonderful, my Bowsie?

-Bowser: Ummmm.... I..uh...guess so....

-Lemmy: Master Bowser, sir, your face is all red.

-Morton: Have you gotten a fever, lord Bowser?

-Bowser: Shut up, you two! Red flowers will be just fine, let's move on to the next subject, okay?!

-Malon: Oh, I admire your forcefulness, my Bowser-sweetheart; you're such a born leader!

-Bowser: Huh? Ummm.... really? Well, I guess.... I am....

-Iggy: His face is all red again..."born leader", huh?

(Just as Bowser was about to snarl at Iggy for making that remark, they were interrupted by a voice pronouncing the following interrogative phrase:)

-"Oi, d' you lot know where that coach guy is hanging out right now?"

(They turned around to see the one who had just addressed them this question, and turned white with surprise)

-Malon: You...it's you!

-Bowser: How did you get in here?

(The reason for their surprise and mistrust was that the one who they were facing now was none other than the dreaded street gang leader and formidable fighter, Star Wolf!)

* * *

-Scene 3: Showdown! The angel of fire's dashing entrance!

(With a shocked look in their eyes, Bowser and Malon are once again standing face-to-face with their most mighty opponent from the Venom tower: Star Wolf!)

-Malon: You.... because of you, my Bowser was injured.... for that, I can never forgive you! Prepare yourself! Koopa prism power, Make Up!!

(Malon's brooch started shining, and once again, she underwent her transform scene, complete with adrenaline-pumping background music, big flashes of light and streaking, sparking backgrounds, during which her student's uniform turned into her snazzyy battle outfit!)

-Wendy: Oh, wow, she did that neato transfrom scene thingy again!

-Lemmy: Cool! -Malon: Thanks, you two, but I'm afraid he's not impressed....

-Wolf: Indeed I am not. I admit that I like someone with guts, but do you remember how I crushed you like an ant the last time we fought? Do you really think it'll be any different this time?

-Malon: We'll see about that! I'm prepared this time, and I will not let anyone harm my Bowser! If you want to go anywhere near him, you'll have to kill me first! -Wolf: Well, my fight is not with you, girl, but you seem to insist, and it'd be rude to decline an invitation from a lady, I suppose.

-Bowser: Just a minute, I won't stand for this! If you want to fight, you piece of street scum, then I'm your man! Leave my fiancée out of this!

-Malon: B...Bowser....

-Bowser: Don't worry; I won't be caught off guard by him a second time!

(Tension was rising between Wolf and Bowser, but before they could actually start to fight, the door to the library was flung open and Wario rushed in. He quickly grabbed Wolf's arm and dragged him out of the library, leaving a slightly confused Malon and Bowser behind)

-Malon: Eh? They left? What was that all about?

-Bowser: Damn, I was this close to getting my own back for last time. What does that idiot Wario think he's doing, ripping off my opponent like that?!

(Wario, meanwhile, was dragging Wolf through the school's corridors, to the improvised "arena" where the fight was scheduled to take place, ignoring Wolf's protesting as well a she could)

-Wolf: Oi, ugly, what's this all about?! Where do you think you're taking me anyway?!

-Wario: Oh, stop whining already! You're scheduled to fight your most powerful opponent in our arena, and that's where I'm taking you! And don't you call me ugly!

-Wolf: Oh, you know where my opponent is awaiting? Good, then hurry and take me there!

(Meanwhile, on the schoolyard, an improvised "ring" had been built for the big fight. All the students who had managed to get hold of tickets were gathered around this ring, while Saria addressed them with a microphone)

-Saria: Hi, everyone! It's great to see that so many of you have come! Please wait a little while; our two contestants should soon arrive!

(She put on her brightest smile as she spoke these words into the microphone, but inside, she wasn't so cheery. Falco had said that he could sense Star Wolf getting closer, and that he'd be here today, but Saria wasn't so sure if this premonition of his was to come true. She had sent Wario to find Wolf, who should be around here by now, according to Falco's intuitive predictions, but he hadn't returned yet.... if they couldn't deliver the goods, it would be a disaster! But luckily, she spotted Wario rushing towards the ring and dragging Wolf behind him, who didn't seem to be too pleased).

-Wolf: Just a minute, what do you call this? Is this girl my "opponent"? What a joke!

-Saria: Oh, do shut up and get in the ring! I'm the referee, and if you keep up that tone, I'll deduct points from your score for being rude to a lady! Now just be patient, your opponent will be here very soon!

(Just as Saria had spoken those words, fireworks where suddenly launched from the rooftop of the school building. Surprised, all the spectators looked up. As the fireworks exploded in a shower of colored light, they saw the tall and elegant silhouette of Falco appear on the school rooftop, draped in a long, red cape.)

-Falco: I'm right here. I wouldn't have missed this for the world, but of course, it's important to make an awesome entrance, and it takes some time to prepare that.

(He then leapt from the rooftop, landed gracefully in front of Wolf and threw the red cape off his shoulders, revealing an equally flashy battle costume. However, Wolf seemed confused rather than impressed.)

-Wolf: Wait...you're not that coach dude. But I do remember you.... you are....

-Falco: Yes, I am the one everyone's been talking about: Lombardi Falco. They call me "the angel of fire". Are you ready to die?

-Wolf: Well, I see you haven't lost your big mouth. All right, you did say that you wanted a re-match, so I guess I have no choice.

-Falco: Just you wait, I'll wipe that smug grin from your face soon enough. In a matter of seconds, you'll be begging on your knees!

-Wolf: Well, I do like a guy who can make such a good intro. I must say that your style isn't bad, "angel of fire".

-Falco: Cut the formalities already, let's get rough!

-Wolf: I thought you'd never ask.

(And with that, they charged at each other. Falco was the first to lash out, but Wolf blocked his punch with both hands and just smiled)

-Wolf: You've got a good punch, too. This might be fun after all.

-Falco: Shut up! You're not supposed to be having fun, you moron!

(Angered, Falco tried to punch him a again, but to no avail. Things went on like this for a while, both Wolf and Falco made several attempts at wounding their opponent, but never succeeded in scoring a clean hit. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand. The crowd had gone silent, impressed by this scene, though occasionally, a few spectators did exchange some remarks, such as Yoshi who, in a monotone voice said to his friends beside him:)

-Yoshi: This is getting dull. Aren't they going to kill each other?

-Luigi: Be quiet, Yoshi, we want to watch. The suspense is just killing me!

-Zelda: Well, I think Yoshi's right, this is boring.

(Zelda then raised her voice and yelled the following encouragements towards the ring)

-Zelda: Go on, Falco! Sock it to 'em! Punch his face is! Kill, kill!!

-Mario: Must you be so loud?

-Yoshi: It's not very ladylike to shout like that, you know.

-Zelda: Oh, well, excuse me, miss universe! I'm just getting royally sick of this. If Falco doesn't start beating up that booger Wolf like he said he would, I'm going in there to do it myself!

-Yoshi: Oh, sure, then you'd be the one who ended up getting creamed.

-Zelda: Any more smart-assed talk from you, and you'll be the one who gets creamed, got that?!

-Yoshi: Eek! Stop being so scary! What if Link heard you saying such mean things to someone as loveable as me?

-Luigi: Look, will you lot keep quiet so that we can watch?

-Kirby: Excuse me, president Yoshi, sir?

-Yoshi: What is it?

-Kirby: Well, shouldn't we, the proud members of the cooking club have tried to sell snacks to this crowd?

-Yoshi: Gasp! You're right, I had totally forgotten about it! Oh no, what a wasted profit opportunity! How horrible!

-Mario: Cool it, Yoshi, they're all too concentrated on the watching the battle, they wouldn't have wanted food right now as it is.

-Yoshi: Nonsense, there's always time for food!

-Mario: *sweat drop*

(Two other spectators where having a little talk while this was going on: Kojiro and Musashi, who where watching the battle very closely)

-Kojiro: Musashi, are you sure about this? Don't you think we should go in there and capture Wolf now that he's here?

-Musashi: Of course not, you terminal no-brainer! If we storm in like idiots, he'll run away, but if we stick to my brilliant and infallible plan, we have a 300% chance of capturing him! What we'll do is, we wait here until Falco has beaten him up, then he'll be too tired and wounded to escape us and we'll catch him easily! Ah, my genial intelligence never ceases to amaze me.... who else but the charming genius Musashi could have thought of such a perfect plan: simple yet completely foolproof! I'm juts sooo amazing! Aaaaah ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!!

-Kojiro: Musashi, stop that! If you laugh this loudly, Wolf might notice that we're here and our cover'd be blown!

-Musashi: Oh, you're right, there. Besides, I don't want to disturb the other spectators, right?

-Kojiro: That's a bit beside the point isn't it? I just hope Wolf doesn't spot us in the crowd or something.... he might recognize us.

(Unfortunately for him, Kojiro's fears were well founded as Wolf had indeed overheard Musashi's booming laugh and had immediately recognized the voice. With a quick glance at the crowd, he saw the faces of the two policemen who had been so energically pursuing him for several years. This worried him greatly, and his thought went in many directions:)

-Wolf: Damn.... those two again. They must be here to capture me. I had better find a way to quickly end this battle and get the hell out of here.... but I can't even land a single hit on this Falco guy! Damn, how is this possible? Last time I faced him, I had him beaten in just a few moments, how could he have improved so much in so little time?! I might actually be in trouble this time...Damn it, looks like the only thing left to do now is a full frontal attack!

(And so, Wolf charged at Falco, concentrating his full force in one mighty punch! This time, he did hit Falco, right in the face.... A silence fell as Falco slowly reached for his wounded face and furiously hissed:)

-Falco: You...._ what have you done_?!!

(To those in the crowd who had been at the Venom building battle, this scene seemed familiar.... they had already seen Falco's reaction to having his face damaged once.)

-Yoshi: Uh-oh, now he's done it....

-Mario: This will spell disaster with a capital D for Wolf....

-Zelda: If Falco goes psycho again, like he did with that Leon bloke, he'll win for sure!

-Luigi: But Falco is so scary when he does that! I can't watch!

(Indeed, the scene that now unfolded before them was an impressively brutal one. Cursing Wolf's blood to everlasting hell, Falco charged at him and let a rain of furious assaults strike down on him. Unprepared for this sudden outburst, Wolf was hit by the full force of the energic blows, and soon succumbed to their terrible violence.)

-Wolf: What the....??! Gu.... guwaaaa!

(Falco's rage was too much for even for the fearsome Star Wolf, and he crashed to the ground, heavily wounded and about to pass out. He still summoned the energy to mutter these few words:)

-Wolf: Well, I hate to admit it, but hats off to you, "angel of fire". I'm finished.... I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but you are far more powerful than I am...

-Falco: You obviously don't know that I'm at least 20 times more powerful, skilled and elegant than anybody living or dead! Now shut up, or I might change my mind about the decision I've just made to let you live.

(Saria then jumped into the ring with a microphone and concluded the fight with these words)

-Saria: A stunning victory for the "angel of fire"! Our winner is the great Lombardi Falco!

(The crowd burst out in ecstatic cheering. Falco sensed the heady feeling of victory rising to his soul....)

-Falco: Yes! I did it! I won!! I'm invincible! Waaah ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa!!...

(But then slowly, he sank to the ground a lay there, fast asleep)

-Falco: I...won.... zzzz.... zzzzzzz

(The crowd was very surprised to see this)

-Fox: Ah....Falco?! Oh no, not again!

-Yoshi: Looks like your pal is making a habit out of taking naps in plain daylight, Foxy....

-Fox: Don't joke about that! It's just that his nerves must be totally over worn.... I just hope he'll be all right....

(Just as Saria was going to announce that the fight was now over, Kojiro and Musashi jumped into the ring! Musashi ripped the microphone from the surprised Saria's hands and bellowed into it:)

-Musashi: Star Wolf! In name of the law, you are under arrest! You have the right to shut your trap and come along quietly, or get your teeth kicked in!

-Kojiro: Musashi, you mustn't overdo it...

-Musashi: Oh, who cares?! And anyway, considering the state he's in now, he's not going anywhere. Come on now, Wolfy, be a good boy and get into my Hyper Pokeball, will you? It's not like you've got a choice, you're too badly beaten up to run away as it is. Finally, we've got you!

-Wolf:...D...damn...no, you shall not!

(With his last bit of energy, Wolf pulled a flask of life-refilling potion from his pocket and downed it in one gulp. The brief surge of energy and relief from the pain of his wounds allowed him to jump from the ring and escape through the school gate into the streets, but Kojiro and Musashi weren't just going to stand there and take that.)

-Musashi: Oh no you don't! After him, Kojiro!

-Kojiro: Right! If we let him escape, chief Nyath would flay us alive!

(The two detectives started running through the streets with all their might. As they gradually gained on Wolf, Musashi took out her Hyper Pokeball, and with a resounding yell of "Pokeball, go!" she flung the sphere at her "prey". Alas, Wolf ducked into an alley, and the Pokeball missed him.)

-Musashi: No way! I can't believe I missed!

-Kojiro: Well, I did warn you! Now he'll get away!

-Musashi: No he won't! I've got a genial and infallible plan!

-Kojiro: Not again...

-Musashi: Shut up and look around you! There are loads of cars parked in the streets here, we should just nick one of them and go after Wolf with that. With a car, we'll surely be fast enough to catch him! Brilliant, isn't it?

-Kojiro: Well, I don't know. Stealing a car isn't really something a policeman should do...

-Musashi: Oh, stop making difficulties! This is a drastic situation, it calls for drastic measures!

(Musashi then ran to the nearest parked car and kicked one of it's windows in. Through the newly destroyed window, she clambered in, took a hairpin out of her hair and started fiddling with the ignition. To her surprise, the car actually started!)

-Musashi: Kojiro, get in, quickly! It's working!

(Kojiro jumped into the back seat of the car)

-Kojiro: Okay, step on it, Musashi!

(With Musashi behind the wheel, the car roared through the street at full speed)

-Musashi: All right! With speed like this, we'll catch him in no time!

-Kojiro: Musashi, Wolf ran into that alley on the left. You've got to turn left here. Go left, Musashi!

-Musashi: I'm trying, but it's not working! -Kojiro: What do you mean, not working?!

-Musashi: This thing won't respond to the steering wheel! It just keeps going straight ahead! I can't turn left!

-Kojiro: Uh oh...Musashi, look, I've just spotted a note attached to this car's rear window. It reads: "Used car for sale, in crappy condition. Steering wheel is nonfunctional and brakes need to be replaced". Nice going, Musashi, you stole a car that turns out to be faulty!

-Musashi: Well, how was I supposed to know?!

-Kojiro: Never mind that, how are we going to stop this thing?!

-Musashi: Oh, we'll stop all right, we're heading straight for an armored concrete wall, that should make us stop...

-Kojiro: Aieeee! We're going to crash! -Kojiro & Musashi: Yara Kanjiiiii!!!

(Bang, thud, groan. A few moments later, Musashi and Kojiro clamber from the wreckage of the car).

-Kojiro: Now we've really done it.... chief Nyath will kill us for sure!

-Musashi: We're so miserable... sniff...

_=NOTE: "Yara Kanji!". This is a phrase that Musashi and Kojiro always yell out in the Pokemon anime when things go hopelessly pear-shaped for them. It could very loosely be translated as "Not again!" though a more literal English translation would be something like "It's the same thing again!", or "It's happening again!", and those are still pushing it a bit. In the English dub, it was replace by some warbling about how "it seems that Team Rocket's plan have gone down the drain again bla bla bla", but I thought the panicky scream of "Yara Kanji!" was just much too funny to leave out._

* * *

-Scene 4: Dream gazing! Let's test out new abilities!

(Now that the fight was over, most of the students had left the ring. Only Fox and a few of his friends had gathered around the sleeping Falco. Unaware of this, Falco continued his blissful slumber)

-Falco: Zzzzzzz -Fox: Oh dear...he really did push himself too far...

-Saria: What I wonder about is, who were those two wierdos who jumped into the ring and said that they would "arrest" Wolf?

-Yoshi: Hmmm, wasn't one of them the same guy who helped us out with the ghost girl?

-Saria: Yes, that's right, but we still don't know who the freaky chick with the red hair is.

-Luigi: Maybe she's the guy's girlfriend?

-Yoshi: If that's the case, then I pity that poor guy! But they're gone now, and so's Wolf but I think we'd better not tell Falco when he wakes up, or he'll freak out big time!

-Saria: That's true. But you know, looking at Falco sleeping like this, he looks so harmless, you'd never imagine him to be such an aggressive ego tripper when he's awake....

-Samus: You're right. He actually looks cute this way ^_^. I wonder what he's dreaming about....

-Zelda: It's bound to be something dirty!

-Saria: Don't confuse him with the way you are....

-Zelda: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...

-Kirby: Actually, guys, if you want to see what he's dreaming, then it can be arranged.

-Mario: Huh? What do you mean?

-Kirby: Well, you know those "aura amplifying" classes they've been giving us, with those 64 special moves? Well, Toad and I have done some extra studying on those, and we've already managed to master up to the fifth special move!

-Mario: Yes well, so what? You're trying to tell us you're going for the "teacher's pet of the year" award?

-Toad: No, that's not it! This fifth special move is called "dream gazing"; it's the ability to briefly see into someone thoughts and dreams.

-Saria: Cool! Does it really work?

-Kirby: Yup. I tried it on my cat the other day, and he was dreaming about kicking the neighbor's dog to death.

-Samus: So, those aura-whatever thingies they teach us really work...But can you make the dreams visible for us as well?

-Toad: Yes, that's possible. If you all concentrate, we'll be able to transmit the dream images to you.

-Samus: Way cool! Let's give it a try!

-Fox: No, you mustn't! You can't look into someone's dreams without their consent, that's a terrible thing to do!

-Zelda: Trust him to spoil our fun again...

-Fox: I'm serious about this! What other people dream about is very private! No one has the right to invade in that!

-Luigi: He's got a point there....

-Saria: Oh, but it can't do any harm, I'm sure, and besides, we won't tell Falco, and what he won't know won't hurt him, so stop whining already and let's get this started!

-Fox: Well, if you must...But I still think it's wrong.

(And so, Kirby and Toad focus their willpower and use the dream gazing move on Falco. Gradually, a dream image starts to unfold before the eyes of all the other students. The dream scene they see is a most impressive one: a tremendous palace, made out of polished marble and shining gold, with luxurious fountains and statues at every corner appears in front of them. And inside the palace, on a shimmering throne, with black panthers sleeping beside him is Falco himself, draped in a royal gown made out of red satin. At his feet, a servant is kneeling and muttering these words:)

-the servant: Your celestial majesty, oh great immortal emperor of the galaxy, you whose beauty, power, elegance and knowledge blot out even the light of the sun, my lowly voice is not worthy to touch upon your hallowed ears....

-Falco: That is quite true, but proceed anyway, and make it quick. I don't want to stand the sight of such a common creature longer than I have to.

-The servant: Yes, your supreme divinity. I have come to announce that your interstellar space armada has conquered three more planets that have been added to your ever-expanding galactic empire, and that the captain of the armada is here to personally report to you the details of these latest conquests.

-Falco: Excellent, show him in.

-The servant: Yes, immediately, your eternal excellence!

(The servant then rushes to a nearby door and opens it. He hurriedly speaks these words to the young man standing in the doorway:)

-the servant: Captain McCloud, his heavenly superb ness, emperor Falco will see you now.

(The young man then enters the throne room. The students, who were attentively observing this whole scene are very surprised to see that the young man in the dream looks exactly like Fox!)

-Saria: Huh? Foxy, that guy in the dream looks just like you! In fact, I think it is you!

-Zelda: How strange, why would Falco cast him in his dream?

-Luigi: Dreams aren't like movies. If you "cast" someone you know in your dream, you do so unconsciously.

-Kirby: Please keep quiet. You must not loosen your concentration, or we might lose the dream image.

-Saria: Oh no, not now that it's getting good! Let's just watch, okay?

(Back in the dream scene, the "dream" version of Fox has knelt deeply down before Falco's throne, so deeply that his chin nearly touches the ground, and after having spoken the same "my voice isn't worthy to touch upon your ears" monologue as the servant, continues his words thus:)

-Fox: The three newly conquered planets have offered little resistance. Commercial exploitation of them has immediately been set in motion. With these three planets, you now have a total of 469 planets under your command, oh eternally shining emperor Falco.

-Falco: Good, that is excellent news indeed. You've been a good boy. You may get up now.

(Fox rises to his feet, looking a little insecure. Falco then rises from his throne as well and takes a step towards the nervous-looking Fox, and addresses him these words:)

-Falco: Now, will you do me just one more favor?

-Fox: Ehm.... your.... divine excellence.... I'm your devoted servant for life. It is my honor to attend to your every desire...

-Falco: Very good. Run along and fetch me the prisoners that are scheduled for execution, will you?

(This latest remark provokes an excited reaction from Saria, who was clearly enjoying the dream they were watching)

-Saria: Wow, prisoners scheduled for execution! I've got to see this! I say, this dream gazing thing was a brilliant idea!

-Mario: Yes, it's fun, but Falco sure has weird dreams. Foxy, your face is red like a tomato, what's happening?

-Fox: N.... nothing...nothing at all, honestly!

-Saria: Go on, I want to watch the rest of that dream!

(Alas, they never got to see the end of that dream, as at that point, they were interrupted by Syrup's voice bellowing the following phrases:)

-Syrup: What do you kids think you're doing?! I told you that the 64 special moves must not be used in this way! Now stop standing around and take Falco to the school infirmary like you should have done in the first place!

-Saria: Awwww, I wanted to see the end of the dream...what a rip-off!

-Fox: It's okay; I'll take him to the infirmary.

-Syrup: All right then. As for you lot, don't ever use the 64 special moves in such a foolish fashion, understood?!

(Fox then took his sleeping friend in his arms and carried him away to the school infirmary, where he would be under the thorough care of the school nurse Joy, and her assistant, a young medics student named Bill Gray. Joy was a devoted and skilled doctor indeed, but she was quite upset to see the state Falco was in, and put her unhappiness into words before Fox)

-Joy: Honestly, how could you let your pet get into such a bad condition?!

-Fox: What?! But, he's not my pet!

-Joy: Oh, well, I still think it's scandalous to let such a beautiful boy get into such a ruffled state!

-Fox: But I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with it!

-Bill: Calm down you two. It doesn't matter what happened to him, now that he's here, he'll be back to his old self in no time.

-Joy: Yes, of course he will. But you, McCloud, remember that, in the future you must not let your pets get into such a bad state again, got that?!

-Fox: I told you he's not my pet! Honestly, does she never listen?

-Joy: Well, I have lots of other stuff to take care of. I suppose I can leave you in charge here for a moment, Bill?

-Bill: Sure thing, doc!

-Joy: And I told you not to call me doc!

(Nurse Joy angrily leaves the infirmary. Falco is then placed onto a hospital bed, still happily snoozing, but Fox still looks a bit worried.)

-Fox: Ummm...Mr. Gray?

-Bill: Oh please, just call me Bill.

-Fox: Is it all right if I stay here for a little while longer?

-Bill: Sure. You want to stay here to look after your pal, is that it?

-Fox: *slight blush* Yes.... he'll be okay, won't he?

-Bill: Of course, he just needs a bit of rest, that's all. There really is no need to worry, but if it makes you feel better, you can stay here with him.

-Fox: Thanks.

(Falco the began to awaken and gradually opened his eyes.)

-Falco: Uhnnn, where the heck is this dump?

-Fox: Falco! Are you feeling all right?

-Falco: Of course I am, why shouldn't I?

-Fox: Well, you did pass out after the fight.

-Falco: No I didn't. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And what am I doing in this lousy place anyway?

-Fox: This is the school infirmary. I took you here when you had passed out.

-Falco: Oh, do stop that, I never passed out.

-Fox: Yes you did, twice!

-Falco: Untrue! And anyway, why did you have to bring me to this dump?! You should learn to stick to your own business!

-Fox: What?! After all I do for you, that's the only thing you can say?! How mean! I don't know why I even bother with you!

-Falco: Because you're a meddler, that's why!

(Upon hearing Fox and Falco arguing, nurse Joy returned to the infirmary, looking rather cross)

-Joy: Now what's going on?! I could hear those two arguing through the entire building! Can't I leave this place without it instantly turning into a battlefield?!

-Bill: Oh, it's nothing doctor. Our patient just recovered, that's all.

-Joy: Yes, I had noticed that....

-Bill: But isn't it nice to see how well those two boys get along?

-Joy: What are you talking about? From what I've just overheard from their conversation, it sounds more like they hate each other's guts.

-Bill: Oh but doctor, you know very well how it's said that the more two people argue, the closer they really are. I think this is a classic example of such a case.

-Joy: Hmmmm.....

(With that in mind, nurse Joy observed the two boys for a moment)

-Fox: You could at least throw me a civil word after I drag you all the way here! You're heavy too!

-Falco: And just what's that supposed to mean?!

-Joy: I think I see what you mean, Gray, those two are probably a lot closer than one would first expect. That is nice ^_^.

_=SIDE NOTE: Nurse Joy, amazingly, is one of the very few Pokemon characters that wasn't renamed for the English translation. Ah, there is hope after all! I suppose those of you who have played StarFox 64 will have understood the Bill Gray reference. =_

-END OF EPISODE 6-

* * *

Preview of the next episode:

Peaceful times seem to have arrived for Nintendo High's students, and everyone is swept by the latest craze: a cool and dashing new pop idol. He's so popular that hardly anyone took time to notice that the school has installed a new computer system. But all is not what it seems, and a mysterious new enemy soon appears to breach the newfound peace! With striking speed, he soon has the entire school building under his evil emprise! How will this latest crisis be resolved? It's the next episode: the invasion!

--

_Beta's Note:  
_Oops. It's been awhile since I've been able to update this! I had them all on here, but now I have to Upload them again... So, I will try to get this finished soon, fellow readers! And by the way, I want to know if you actually read this - please Read and Review! That way, I can start to get onto uploading my stories, and won't freak out that I haven't put all of this up yet...


	8. Episode 7

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

_--  
_

Episode 7: The invasion! A betrayal of our hearts!

-Prologue:

Dear diary, it's early summer now, and the weather's really hot in the city. Usually, people would consider that it's too hot to work in this kind of weather, but here at school, everyone is suddenly trying like mad to be the best in those wierd aura amplifying classes. I suppose it's because they saw that the 64 special moves really worked when we looked into Falco's dream after the big fight. That was nearly a month ago, but they haven't forgotten and everyone apparently wants to master these moves for themselves, though I doubt if they'll make reasonable use of them... Still, things seem to be quite peaceful now, which is nice, of course. –Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: Enjoying peaceful moments....storing new memories....

(On a wednesday morning, gentle rays of the early morning sun lighting part of the school corridors, Fox is on his way to class, when he spots, leaning against a wall, with his usual devil-may-care air, none other than Falco, with a burning cigarette between his lips. The surprise of this sight causes him to pronounce these words:)

-Fox: Ah...Falco? You smoke now?

(Almost as soon as this phrase had emanated from his lips he realised that it may have been rather tactless. After having looked up, Falco assembled the following words as a reply:)

-Falco: Well, what if I do?

-Fox: Umm, well, I dunno *slight blush*...I've been told that it's a bad habit.

-Falco: Well, I happen to have bad habits. You should've noticed that by now.

(With that an uneasy silence fell, during which Fox hurriedly searched for some words that would more or less appropriately continue this conversation. He ended up finding these:)

-Fox: I guess so...Say, did you know they're installing a new computer system here?

-Falco: I don't care. I hate computers.

-Fox: You do?

-Falco: Stupid objects trying to pretend they're more than just an ugly heap of plastic and metal, they make me sick. If there's one thing I despise it's when one tries to act superior than one really is.

(These words seemed to have concluded their little talk, and since the time to start the morning classes was drawing increasingly near, they had to part and head for their designated classrooms. The morning classes consisted, as usual of aura amplify training. The difference was that, after having witnessed the dreamgazing move in action after Star Wolf's defeat, many students suddenly put a lot more spirit in these classes. Despite their efforts, things remained tricky, though. During lunch break, Luigi was the first to complain about this.)

-Luigi: I don't get it, I really try hard, but I can barely pull off even the simple first four of the 64 special moves! It's not fair!

-Yoshi: Ah well, that's because you're not doing it properly. Remember, they told us to focus and think of the one most important thing there is to us. By concentrating thoughts on the one thing that is most important to you, you can apparently unlock most of these moves. Sounds simple, really.

-Luigi: Well, I don't think so. What the hell should I focus on anyway?

-Fox: Yes, it's not really clear what we should think of, is it?

-Yoshi: It's easy for me, I just think of tasty food. That's the most important thing to me, for sure!

-Mario: Same here, I just need to think of Peach.

-Luigi: Yes, well obviously you two are shallow personalities driven only by basic instincts, whereas I am a delicate and complex person.

-Mario: In other words, you're a dork.

-Luigi: Mario! For this I will very painfully pinch you nose! Get ready to suffer!

(But Luigi never got to carry out this nefarious menace, as Samus suddenly popped up behind him and cheerfully belted out the following greeting:)

-Samus: Hi, everybody! I'm back! Ah, Luigi, I was just looking for you! Here ya go! (

She then shoved a heavy object into Luigi's arms, which, upon closer examination turned out to be a large pineapple with a pink ribbon tied around it)

-Luigi: A pineapple? Well, thanks, but what is it for?

-Samus: Heehee ^_^. I've just come back from a luxurious vacation in Okinawa! It's just the coolest place! But of course, it wouldn't be fair if my fellow space club members didn't get to sample the delights of Okinawa, so this pineapple's for you! Ah, McCloud, you big daydreamer, this is for you!

(Into Foxy's hands was pressed an enormous pair of sunglasses with bright pink frames, decorated with small palm trees)

-Samus: They really made me think of you, considering your old man's wierdo shades-wearing quirk. Aren't they just cool?

(At that point Saria joined the conversation. She had until then been attentively reading through a magazine, but had decided that now was a good moment to add her grain of salt)

-Saria: Oh, they're cool allright. I bet he'll steal the show when he takes them to a secret meeting of sunglass-obsessed fethishists.

-Fox: Secret meeting of what?? There is no such thing! Never has been, never will be! Saria, when will you stop making such wild assumptions?!

-Saria: Probably never, as it's so much fun to freak you out. And you look cute when you blush ^_^.

-Fox: Why does this always happen to me?!

-Samus: As for you, Toad, since you're the latest, and without doubt the most intelligent and valuable member of the space club, I will bestow a priceless and unique item upon you! -Yoshi: You mean you're going to give him one of your used bikinis?

-Samus: I will do no such thing, and shut up! Now, Toad, accept this inflatible plastic squid!

-Toad: Oh, a blow-up squid, how nice. Thank you ^_^.

-Yoshi: And you call that a priceless and unique item, eh?

-Samus: Of course! It'll be a hit on the beach or by the pool, and it's really cute! Now, where are Shine and Bright? I just know they'll love the matching bottles of sun- and moon-tan lotion I found them!

-Mario: Moon tan lotion? Why would you need that?

-Luigi: Perhaps it's something you use when you take a late-night swim...I think Shine and Bright are in the library.

-Samus: At each others' throats as usual, I expect. Well, I'll pop over to them, then. See you later!

(Samus then darts off to the library)

-Mario: Well, well, Samus must really like you very much, Luigi *grin*.

-Luigi: Huh?? What makes you think that?!

-Mario: Well, it's obvious: she just gave you a flower!

-Luigi: Mario, it's a pineapple! That does not qualify as a flower!

-Mario: Allright, so technically it may not be a flower, but it's still a plant, so what's the difference? And she did decorate said pineapple with a big pink ribbon!

-Luigi: Mario, you base this on one silly pineapple?! You must be out of your mind!

-Yoshi: Will you two stop talking about pineapples?! It's making me hungry!

-Mario: But Sammy sure is lucky to be able to go by the seaside.

-Yoshi: How true. It'd be nice to go on a vacation now that it's so hot. The summer heat always makes me so tired...

-Fox: And it's making me thirsty. I need to get something to drink before I suffocate!

(Foxy then instantly added to these words the action of going over to the softdrinks machine, popping some coins into it and retrieving a can of sparkling mineral water from it. After having opened the can and placing it against his lips, he took a gulp of the mixture of H2o and Co2 that made up the contents of the can.)

-Saria: Aaaah?! Isn't that a can of Kero Kero mineral water?!

-Fox: Well, yes. Why do you ask? -Saria: Nothing, really. I just remembered that, the other day there was a commercial for Kero Kero drinks on TV with Yuuto Arisugawa in it....*big sigh and dreamy stare*

-Mario: Yuuto who?

-Saria: Mario! Tell me you're joking! Are you honestly saying that you don't know who Yuuto Arisugawa is?!

-Mario: I can hardly even pronounce it! But, come to think of it, I do think I've heard the name before.....

-Saria: Oh, this is hopeless....Yuuto Arisugawa is the number one pop idol, I have all his CDs and they're brilliant! His songs are great, and he's very popular. You see him everywhere nowadays: on TV, in magazines, you name it.....and he's just soooo gorgeous!

-Sheik: I heard that! Saria, you are impossible! You're always in my way! Know that Yuuto will be mine! I will stop at nothing to conquer his heart, and I certainly won't be defeated by you!

-Saria: Oh, it's you again, drag-queen girl. Well, it seems that, whenever I want something, you are there to make things difficult for me. But, considering that you are just an ugly, cross-dressing tomboy, you could never charm a man the way I can!

-Sheik: What?! Now you're really asking for it!

-Luigi: Come on, now, calm down you two. There's no use to fight over this. Besides, Saria, wasn't our principal the one whose heart you wanted to conquer?

-Yoshi: And you, Zelda, did you forget about Link? I honestly think you'd be better off with Link than with this Yuuto guy, as I think you and Link are very well-matched.

-Sheik: What? Really?

-Yoshi: Yes, you wear guy's clothes, and Link wears green skirts, so you go very well together! You'd surely make an unusual, but trendy couple! Yoshi, the master match-maker has spoken!

-Luigi: Please stay out of this unless you're seriously going to say something sensible.... -Yoshi: I'm only trying to help....

-Luigi: But, anyway, don't you two think that going after this Yuuto would be like being unfaithful to the ones you had already sworn to love?

-Saria: What?! No way! I'd never be unfaithful to my darling Mr. Hare!

-Luigi: Then what's with this Yuuto-mania of yours?

-Saria: That's completely different! Now shut up, you could never understand how a woman feels, you tactless brute!

-Luigi: Well, excuse me. But not every woman is as capricious and loud-mouthed as you are, Saria.

-Saria: I hate you! If I wasn't in such a good mood today, I would have long since made kleenexes out of your skin!

-Mario: She's in a good mood? I would have never guessed.....

-Saria: Of course I'm in a good mood! Today, a new issue of Tele-V magazine will be released, and that magazine runs a monthly Yuuto Arisugawa column! Pages and pages dedicated only to Yuuto! Ah, what bliss!

-Yoshi: But isn't that magazine so popular that it usually sells out right away? From what I've heard, everyone is so dead keen on this Yuuto column that the mag is always sold out all through town by noon, you'll be lucky to find a copy at all.

-Saria: Ho ho! I am well aware of that, but I took my precautions! You see, I'm a good friend of a girl who works in a bookshop in Shinjuku, and I always reserve a copy in advance, so I get it from her, sort of under the counter. Pretty nifty, huh?

-Mario: What bookshop exactly is that?

-Saria: It's called "Pocket Camera books", it's just a few blocks away from the MyCity shopping center.

-Mario: Ah, I think I know which bookshop you mean. Do they sell videogame magazines there?

-Saria: I think so, why do you ask? -Mario: Well, I want to see if I can get a copy of the latest Nintendo Power. They're running this great monthly manga called "Blast Corps" about a team of explosives expert who must clear a path for a nuclear truck gone haywire with their big mechas. It's really cool, but the last episode ended on a cliffhanger, and I simply have to know what happens next or I'll go nuts!

-Luigi: Yes, it's dead exciting, but I think Mario really wants to read it because of the over-developed heroine........

-Yoshi: A team of explosives experts and a nuclear truck gone wacko, you say? That sounds like one strange manga....By the way, maybe I'll come along as well, I need to update my cooking books!

-Sheik: I'm coming too! Suppose they've got another spare copy of Tele-V magazine? That would be so awesome!

-Saria: Don't count on it.....

-Peach: Excuse me, but I overheard you talking about going to a bookstore...is it allright if me and Malon come along as well?

-Mario: That is just peachy keen with me! Absolutely no problem at all, no sirree, we'd be more than overjoyed to have you joining us!

-Luigi: Yes, I think she got the point, Mario. But Peach, Malon, don't tell me you two want to come along for a copy of Tele-V magazine? Are you two also fans of Yuuto?

-Malon: Certainly not! Bowser's the only one for me!

-Peach: I'm not a fan of Mr. Arisugawa, we just need to get some stationnary goods, and I thought it'd be nice to go shopping in Shinjuku for the afternoon....

-Yoshi: Allright then, it's settled, after classes are over, we'll hit Shinjuku!

(Meanwhile, teachers Syrup and Gannon where once again in the principal's office, discussing the progress of their mission)

-Peppy: So, have you made any progress on finding the one who will become the "harbinger"?

-Syrup: We apologise, principal, but it's more difficult than we expected it would be. I mean, I know that finding this harbinger is important, that it's neccesary if we want to win the final battle, but there is just so little we can do!

-Gannon: There is one thing I've noticed, however. It was a few weeks ago, when Star Wolf returned here. His original intention was to face me, but instead he was beaten by one of our students called Falco Lombardi. During the fight, this Lombardi suddenly displayed immensely strong willpower, far more than average. I think this boy Lombardi may be a suitable canditate for becoming the harbinger.

-Peppy: Yes, I quite see...However, keep in mind that strenght alone is not sufficient to become the harbinger. Still, you've made a valid point, and I'll look into that matter. I also have some ideas of my own on this harbinger affair....

-Syrup: Another thing, principal, it seems that our students are suddenly putting a lot more energy into the special training classes. I was thinking, wouldn't it be time to tell them what this special training is for? After all, we can't leave them in the dark forever. They'll be the ones fighting to defend the city from the invasion once the day of the final battle arrives, I think we should at least tell them what they're involving themselves in.....

-Peppy: Again, you have a point, but if we reveal everything about the S-types to them now, they'd either not believe us or panic completely. It's still too early, we have to wait for a more suitable moment.... -Gannon: As usual, all we can do is stand there and wait. It's getting on my nerves!

-Peppy: Yes, this calm before the storm is most straining indeed, but it'll one day be all over...

_=NOTES= Okinawa: an island off the south coast of Japan, with an almost tropical climate. Shinjuku: A shopping district near the center of Tokyo._

* * *

-scene 2: An afternoon in Shinjuku....Yuuto-mania strikes!

(That afternoon, while the city was bathed in sunlight, the group of students slantered through the streets of Shinjuku. Samus, also an avid Arisugawa-worshipper had joined them at the last moment. Before long, they had reached the Pocket Camera bookstore)

-Mario: That's quite a strange name for a bookstore...

-Yoshi: So, Saria, this is where your friend Michiru works?

-Saria: Yup, this is the place. Let's go in.

(Her original intention had been to burst into the store with a bright "Hi, Michiru, it's me!", but she quickly swallowed those words when she noticed that the woman behind the bookstore's counter was not her friend Michiru. Instead, the counter was occupied by a woman with red hair, worn in a rather eccentric style. Saria's surprise increased even when she realised that she recognized this woman, for she was none other than Musashi!)

-Saria: Aaaah?! I know you! I've seen you at our school, wearing our uniform! I didn't know someone from our school worked here!

-Musashi: Oh, you lot are from that Nintendo High place, I can tell from your uniforms.

-Saria: But, I don't know your name, even though we go to the same school.

-Musashi: I think I might as well tell you. I'm not a Nintendo High student. My name's Musashi and I used to be part of the city's police force.

-Yoshi: And you expect us to believe that?

-Musashi: It's all true! Look, here's my badge! I kept it, even after I got fired from the police force!

-Malon: You got fired? What happened?

-Zelda: I bet they fired her because she was making illegal extra cash or something, that's bound to be it, she looks like a corrupt double-crosser as it is!

-Saria: Shh, be quiet, I want to hear the rest of her story. Go on, tell us what happened, miss Musashi. -

Musashi: Very well. Me and my brother Kojiro, we where absolutely the best detectives ever. We were known as the Team Rocket detectives, and our name was feared by every thug in town! Aaahh, those where the days....But, anyway, there was one criminal that kept eluding us: a nasty street gang leader called Star Wolf. For years and years, we had been after him, but to no avail, until we heard that he would soon come to Nintendo High. Sito presto, Kojiro and I went there and posed as transfer students to await Wolf's arrival and capture him once he came. Well, you know what happened then. Wolf escaped again, and our superior was so angry that he fired us on the spot.

-Luigi: Sniff....ohhh, now that is really a sad story! Sob.....waaaaah!

-Mario: Luigi, you're too emotional.

-Musashi: Well, anyway, Kojiro and I managed to find a job at this bookstore. We where lucky, and it's not a bad job, but I miss the police force. A dynamic woman like me was made for a life of adventure, not a desk job like this! I'd give anything to return to the police force!

-Zelda: Perhaps you could threaten your superior that you'll kill him if he doesn't give you your job back!

-Saria: It's just typical for you to say such a dumb thing......

-Musashi: You don't know what chief Nyath's like. I think threatening him would only make things worse.

(Just then Kojiro came into the bookstore, carrying a large cardboard box)

-Kojiro: Oi, Musashi, this is that stock of Donkey Kong trading cards we had ordered...oh, we've got customers. Welcome to Pocket Camera books! I'm Kojiro. You may not be able to tell, but I used to be a policeman! Amazing, huh? I was actually one of the very best, Musashi and me where called the Team Rocket detectives!

-Yoshi: Yes, yes, save your breath, we've already heard the whole story from your sister. I think we've had our daily dosis of tearjerkers, now.

-Kojiro: Oh. Sorry about that. Well, if there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask.

-Saria: Well, actually, I came to get a copy of Tele-V magazine. I had reserved a copy, did Michiru tell you about that?

-Musashi: Yes, she did, you must be Saria. Well, here you are.

(Musashi hands her the one copy of Tele-V magazine that was reserved)

-Saria: All right!

-Musashi: I suppose you wanted the magazine because of their Yuuto Arisugawa column, right?

-Saria: Exactly! He's so brilliant, isn't he?

-Musashi: I do so agree! Ah, if only Yuuto had been there when I was after Star Wolf! From his everlasting love, I would have drawn the strength to capture Wolf!

-Kojiro: Sounds like wishful thinking to me. Aren't you a bit too old to freak out over a teen pop idol, Musashi?

-Musashi: Shut up! Without the action and excitement of working on the police force, I need something else to distract me!

-Kojiro: In other words, getting fired has made you so miserable that you've thrown yourself in a fit of hopeless fandom for this Yuuto person....Well, I suppose it's better than getting addicted to hard-drugs.....only just, mind you.....

-Musashi: If we didn't have customers, I would've long since smacked you with an iron fan!

-Samus: What a touching brother-sister relation those two have! Go on, Saria, let's have a look at this Yuuto column!

-Zelda: Yes, I want to see it too!

-Musashi: Same here, I've got to see it!

(The four girls sit huddled around the magazine, intently staring at the pages when their daydreaming is suddenly interrupted by a yell from Mario)

-Mario: Aargh, I don't believe it! This Yuuto gets bleedin' everywhere! Now he's even on the cover of Nintendo Power! The whole magazine's full of info on an N64 game starring this Yuuto guy!

-Saria: What?! Let me see that! Oh, wow, they're making an N64 game starring Yuuto!

-Luigi: I didn't know he was such a phenomenon.....

-Kojiro: Well, he is. It's not just girls that are crazy about him, there are a lot of boys who look up to Yuuto and want to be more like him. It's almost as huge as the Pokemon franchise!

-Luigi: I see, so he really is everywhere...

-Yoshi: It's probably just a passing craze, I wouldn't be surprised if it's all over in just a few months....

-Samus: That's where you're wrong! As long as there are devoted fans like us, Yuuto will last forever!

-Yoshi: Yes, well, you'll have to get your head out of the clouds and return to reality someday, won't you? You can't chase after a dream image your whole life!

-Samus: I don't see why not, it's working perfectly for me so far!

-Yoshi: *sigh* I don't see why I even bother.....

-Zelda: I've decided that I simply must get a copy of Tele-V magazine as well! Miss Musashi, can you get a copy of this month's issue through back-order? I'll pay extra!

-Musashi: Well, I'll try....

-Zelda: And please reserve a copy of next month's issue as well!

-Musashi: That can be arranged.

-Samus: As for me, I'll try to get a subscription to Tele-V magazine!

-Zelda: Drat, I shoud've thought of that earlier on!

-Mario: Man, this Yuuto-addiction of them is really getting serious.....

-Luigi: Yes, this guy's all over the city.....

* * *

-scene 3: In the invader's grasp! "I will erase all your deepest fears......."

(The next day, it was announced that the school's new computer system was finally installed and fully functional. During the day, each class was allowed to go to the computer room for a short while to get acquainted with this new system and sample it's many uses. During the afternoon, it was the turn of Mario and co's class to give the new computers a try. Geno, the computer science teacher was there with them to explain the basics and help with any eventual trouble. The students all took place behind the computers. There were just enough computers for the whole class. Once each student was seated behind his or her computer, Geno opened the session with these words:)

-Geno: Right, welcome everyone. These new computers are not only state of the art, they're also connected to the online network via a brand new system called the RipOff-net system. Thanks to our RipOff-net account, you can go online and retrieve any kind of information you may need to assist you in your studies. These computers, and the online connection offered by RipOff-net are at your every disposal between classes. What's more, RipOff-net is a very user-friendly program, it won't be too difficult for you to use it. Please switch on your computers now.

-Toad: I was hoping he'd say that!

(As the computers where being set in motion, Yoshi leaned over to his nearby classmates and forwarded them the following question:)

-Yoshi: I say, guys, aren't we missing someone?

-Kirby: You're right, Falco isn't here.

-Fox: Well, I think he doesn't like computers.....

-Yoshi: But someone else isn't here. Didn't you notice that Link hasn't shown up yet?

-Kirby: Really? That's odd, it's not like him to skip a class just like that.....

-Geno: You lot, please concentrate on working those computers. You'll have all the time to talk among yourselves later on.

-Yoshi: Oops. Oh well, let's see what these things can do! Somehow, I doubt that something called RipOff-net system will be much good, but you never know, eh?

-Mario: Yes, let's give it a try. Oh, I just had this wierd message popping up on my screen.

-Samus: Same here, I've got a message like that too saying "welcome to RipOff-net!". But there's more. The message continues, and it sais "special announcement: with your RipOff-net access code, you will be granted entry to the exclusive RipOff-net online Arisugawa Yuuto database". Arisugawa Yuuto database? Oh wow, I've got to see this!

-Saria: What was that? A Yuuto database?

-Zelda: What? Where?!

-Samus: It sais in this message that it's an online service available only to RipOff-net users. I can't wait!

(Samus then activates the computer's modem, starts up RipOff-net's web browser and enters the required code. In a few moments, the promised page appeares on her screen)

-Samus: All right, I got it! Wow, there's loads of stuff here....

-Saria: Oh, this is awesome, it has a huge image gallery, a mailing list.....

-Zelda: ...pointless desktop thingies, a message board....I think I've died and gone to heaven!

-Samus: Will you two please stop hogging my monitor? Go access the page on your own computers!

-Saria & Zelda: Yes!

-Malon: Honestly, I don't see what's so great about this thing. My Bowser is much cuter than this Yuuto wierdo!

-Bowser: Ummm....let's just concentrate on these computers for now, okay?

-Geno: Well, you lot seem to be getting along fine with the new system....

-Saria: You bet! This RipOff-net idea was brilliant! Exclusive access to an extensive database dedicated entirely to Yuuto! It can't get any better than this!

-Geno: Then I suppose I can leave you all alone here for a little while. I noticed two students that are supposed to be here didn't show up. I'll see if I can find them.

-Kirby: If he catches Falco and Link skipping classes, they're going to get it big time!

(As soon as Geno has left the room, however, all the monitors suddenly went blank!)

-Peach: Oh? What happened?

-Yoshi: Oh great, these things are freaking out already!

-Luigi: I didn't touch anything! They can't expect me to pay if the computers turn out to be broken!

-Mario: Don't have a cow, Luigi, perhaps if you give the thing a good smack around the chops it'll stop acting wierd.

-Luigi: I don't think that's a very good idea....

-Saria: Nooo! This is terrible! The screen has gone blank, and it won't respond to any commands! And I had just gotten into the Yuuto database of my dreams! How can they do this to me?! Damn those stupid computers!

(But then, every computer suddenly re-activated and displayed the following message on it's screen:)

-onscreen message: .....contact established.....This is Arisugawa Yuuto speaking.......

-Zelda: What?! Impossible! What's going on?

-Yoshi: I bet it's some hacker trying to play a dumb joke on us.

-Fox: Can there really be a hacker skillfull enough to do something like this?

-Toad: Everyone, the message on the screen is changing again!

-onscreen message: Please do not be alarmed. This is all in your best interests. I want to bring you nothing but happiness.....

-Peach: What on earth is this supposed to mean?

-onscreen message: Just surrender yourself to me, and you will lead an existence filled only with happiness.....

-Yoshi: These messages are wierd...I don't like it one bit. I feel wierd, too. My head's so heavy. I need a coffee.....

(Yoshi then tried to get up from behind his computer to go get the stimulating caffeine drink he so craved, but found it suddenly almost impossible to move)

-Yoshi: What the....? I can hardly move! I feel so terribly heavy and tired...what's going on?

-Mario: Whatever it is, it's affecting all of us. I feel like I'm about to pass out or something...

-onscreen message: There's no need to fight it. Don't be afraid, I'm offering you a life without worries or fears......

-Fox: What....what is this thing doing? I feel so terribly heavy....I can't stand it anymore....

-onscreen message: Fox McCloud, there are many things that worry you, aren't there?

-Fox: ...What?...How does it know....my name.....?

-onscreen message: The dissapearance of your mother, the strange habits of your father, they worry you, don't they? And then there's Falco Lombardi. You would like to be close to him, but you feel uncomfortable around him, and insecure. That worries you as well, doesn't it?

-Fox: No....how does it know this?....What is it doing...? Stop it.....

(Everyone's screen was now displaying different, individual messages, and the strange feeling of numbing weariness that everyone was sensing kept getting more intense)

-onscreen message: Luigi...you are worried about your brother, aren't you? You are concerned, because you consider his actions reckless and unwise, yet you also wish to be more like him and feel overshadowed. You don't know which way to turn. Those are your fears and your worries. But soon, it'll be all over, I will erase all those futile things if you surrender to me.....

-Luigi:...No...I don't want to.....Stop.....this.....

-onscreen message: Bowser, there are many things that worry you. You are to be married as soon as you get out of this school, but you're not sure if that's what you want. And you are worried about what will happen to your seven servants, aren't you? Don't worry, once you surrender to me, all of this will be gone, and there will be only happiness....

-Bowser:....Shut.....up.....Cut this out.......

-onscreen message: Samus Aran, you are worried about your responsabilities as club president. You want to give your members guidance and protection, but at the same time, you don't want to neglect your own happiness, and your dream of becoming an astronaut. But when you concentrate on your own future, you feel guilty for neglecting your club members. But these fears will soon be gone. You only need to surrender to me, and there will be nothing but joy. Come.....

-Samus:...What...are you?...Why do you...do this?....No, stop it.....

(The computers continue to administer the same ruthless treatment to every student, and although they fight it, they are gradually being overwhelmed by the terrible feeling of heavyness and begin to lose conscience, when suddenly the door to the computer room is opened and Geno enters with Link and Falco)

-Geno: What?! What on earth is going on here? Is everyone allright?

-Yoshi: Please....stop these....things.....

-Malon: Help us....it's entering our minds.....

-Geno: Oh no, this is a disaster. It's the worst thing that could have happened, it's an invasion by our enemies! I must contact the principal immediately!

-Link: But what about everyone in here? What should we do?

-Falco: Yes, you could at least explain what the heck is going on.

-Geno: No time! Be very careful, you two, don't try anything until I get back with the principal!

-Falco: Hrmph, easy for him to say!

-Fox:....Falco......

-Falco: Hm?! Foxy, hang in there, I'll get you out of this!

-Fox: But....it's allright.....I'll have a life with nothing but joy, isn't that nice?

-Falco: What? What kind of nonsense is that?! You must be joking!

-Fox: No, it's true.....I will surrender to Yuuto, and then.....everything will be allright.....

-Falco: Argh...you idiot!

(Angrily, Falco slaps Foxy's face)

-Fox: Ungh....what? Falco? What is happening here? Why is everyone staring at their computer like that?!

-Falco: Good, you're back. Now to stop this stupid object's sick game!

(With all his might, Falco then punches in the screen of Fox's computer)

-Falco: There, that should have done the trick.

-Link: Do you think it's the monitors that are having this strange effect on everyone?

-Falco: Well, I don't see what else it could be. I say we smash these dirty machines up!

-Link: Yes, that seems to be the only way.

-Ho ho ho ho ho! You will do no such thing!--

-Link: What? Who was that?

(In the middle of the room, a floating, transparent image of Yuuto Arisugawa apears before the three students)

-Link: But that is the pop star, Arisugawa! How is he involved in this?!

-Yuuto: I am the one who is inside every one of these computers, and soon the souls of all these foolish children will be mine!

-Falco: We'll see about that! I'll smash your stupid face in!

-Yuuto: I advise you not to try anything. You see, the souls and lives of all those young humans are in my hands. If you misbehave, I could easily decide to kill one or two of them. So you had better stay put!

-Falco: That.....bastard!

-Link: I'm afraid there really is nothing we can do for now....

-Yuuto: At least one of you is reasonable. But you two have souls that shine very intensely, I could use that....Now, wouldn't you like to surrender to me?

-Falco: Not on yer life!

-Yuuto: Really, you humans are such capricious beings! I am offering you an attractive deal, aren't I? A soul, a heart, memories, senses, those are such useless things. They will only bring you sadness. They are a burden on you! I'm offering to rid you of this burden, to give you an existence where you will experience nothing but joy, isn't that a good deal?

-"No!!"--

-Yuuto: What? Who spoke?

(They all turned round to see that it was Mario who had just spoken. He had risen from behind his computer and was angrily looking at the floating Yuuto)

* * *

-scene 4: Showdown! Mario vs S-type enemies!

-Yuuto: What? This human has escaped my hypnosis? But how could he do that? I don't understand!

-Mario: Damn right you don't! You don't even understand the first thing about humans! You have no idea what being alive is all about! "A life with nothing but joy", what a sick joke! I don't call that a life! It's part of life to suffer sometimes, and without sadness, there would not be such a thing as joy. It's true that there are painful moments, sometimes, but it's exactly because we have hearts and souls of our own that we can bounce back from that! A vulgar object could never understand what it's like to remember a happy moment, or to think of the ones that are important to you! You have no idea of the strength those things can give us!

-Yuuto: Argh, shut up, annoying kid!

(Angered, Yuuto gathered a ball of energy in his hand and shot it out at Mario, but he hadn't counted on Mario's amazing jumping skills. Mario nimbly avoided the blasts that Yuuto was firing at him. While Yuuto was making futile attempts at shooting the quick Mario, Link spoke up:)

-Link: Now is our chance! While Mario is distracting the enemy, we must disactivate those monitors and free everyone else!

-Falco: I know that! But will we have enough time to get rid of all those monitors before the enemy notices what we're up to?

-Link: We'll just cut the main power cable! Give me a hand with it.

(Link and Falco picked up the large cable that was supplying all the computers with electricity, and with all their might, they pulled it apart. Immediately, all the computer screens went black and the students were free from the intoxicating trance)

-Yoshi: Oof! That was scary! I felt like I was going to drown!

-Kirby: Yes, me too, it was like being sucked into a black hole or something. Thanks for saving us, guys, we couldn't have resisted it much longer.

-Luigi: It was terrible, all the memories I had, everything that makes me to the one I am was being erased gradually...but, for a little while, I thought I heard a voice calling to me, a voice saying "Don't give up! I won't let them do this to you!"

-Bowser: You're right, I heard something like that, too. But who could it have been?

-Peach: Mario! It was Mario, I'm sure of it! He was thinking of all of us, he was calling out to us, and he broke free all by himself!

-Yuuto: Damn this, they're all free! And it's all the fault of this Mario kid!

-Mario: It's over, give yourself up, Arisugawa. You've used up all your resources with those fireballs you shot at me in vain. It's time you started explaining what you are and why you're doing this.

-Yuuto: Not a chance! I'm not telling you anything!

(The door to the computer room was then opened and principal Hare stepped in, followed by teachers Geno, Syrup and Gannon).

-Peppy: In that case, I'll explain the situation.

-Zelda: P...principal? You mean to say that you know what's going on here?

-Peppy: Yes. I'm very glad to see that everyone is safe, by the way. You've done very well to face this enemy on your own. I'll tell you everything now. This Yuuto Arisugawa is not human. He is a member of a race of creatures called the "S-types". These S-types are the enemies of Nintendo High's students, and of all humans. It's unknown where they come from and what they are exactly, but they're very dangerous. For generations, it has been the duty of Nintendo High's students to defend humanity from attacks of these S-types. To fight the S-types, the past students of our school where taught the usage of 64 ancient magical techniques.

-Luigi: Ah, those are the 64 special moves from the aura training class, right? That was what those classes are all about: to train us to fight these S-types?

-Yoshi: And you didn't think you should at least mention these S-types before pressing these wierdo training classes onto us?

-Peppy: I'm sorry to have concealed something so important from you, but I couldn't find a good moment to tell you. If I had mentioned mysterious beings with special powers called S-types at the beginning, would you have beleived such a strange thing?

-Yoshi: Well, I still don't really know what to believe.....

-Peppy: In any case, you have now seen that these S-types exist, and you know what they're capable of.

-Yoshi: Yes, and your explanation is as plausible as anything I can imagine for what has just happened. I see no reason why you'd make such a thing up, and no way that this could be a set-up. It seems real, allright. Either that or I've gone nuts.....

-Saria: Well, I believe our prinicpal for 100%! I don't doubt his words for one second!

-Yoshi: Oh, we're back to that again.....

-Saria: I know he's a gentle and honest person with a pure heart, who would never lie! Oh, Mr. Hare, I am so sorry to have thought of someone else but you....I was so stupid, what I did was so wrong! I don't know what to say....Can you ever forgive me?

-Falco: She sure is laying her melodrama act on thick.....

-Peppy: I don't blame anyone for their actions. You had no way of knowing that Arisugawa was really an enemy. I'm just glad that everyone is safe.

-Yuuto: Well, not for long! I'm getting really sick of you with your big mouth! Take this!

(The enemy then concentrated his last remaining forces into a ball of energy which he fired directly at the principal!)

-Saria: No!!

(Without hesitating, Saria jumped in front of the speeding ball of energy and with all her force, punched the energy ball away.)

-Yuuto: No way! This child countered my blast?!

-Saria: Huh? Did I just do that?

-Malon: Pretty impressive, she just pushed that big energy ball aside as if it was nothing. Nice going, Saria.

-Saria: But, wait a minute, how did I do that?

-Toad: Ah, I think I know! Saria, you wanted to stop that blast from harming our principal, right? That's what you where thinking of when you countered it.

-Luigi: Oh, I see! "Focus your thoughts on the thing that is most important to you to increase your willpower", that's what she did!

-Samus: So that's how it works....

-Gannon: It seems that you kids don't have full control over the level of your willpower just yet, but you're getting there. As for the enemy, he's finished. He has used up his last resorts.

-Peppy: Yes. Leave this city, Arisugawa, and never show yourself to a human being again.

-Yuuto: Hah! Did you really think I'd just give up?! I may have lost this battle, but you're all going down with me!

-Syrup: ...What?

-Gannon: ....That bastard...he would dare to....

-Geno: Principal, this is very bad! The enemy is going to blow himself up!

-Yuuto: Exactly! I'll make my core explode, and you will all be toasted by the blast!

-Peppy: Well, then I'm afraid our only option is to kill him. I would have wanted to do this another way, but there seems to be no reasoning with him.

-Geno: But we must hurry!

-Peppy: Don't panic, the enemy has been severely weakened, he'll need about one minute before he can enact his self-destruction. That gives us plenty of time. Everyone, please focus all your willpower. I will channel your combined energies to vanquish the enemy.

-Mario: You can count on it! We're not going to let him blow us up, we'll fight it with our full force!

-Everyone: Yes!!

-Peppy: Very good, the level of your willpower has increased a lot. I nearly have enough to rid us of the enemy, I just need a little more. Everyone, please focus completely. You too, Aran.

-Luigi: Sammy? Are you having trouble focusing?

-Falco: She's really picked a great time to start hesitating.

-Luigi: Falco! Go on, Sammy, what's the matter?

-Samus: I....I just don't know...if this is right? Should we really kill?

-Yoshi: Duh! He's the enemy! Either he buys the farm or we all get toasted!

-Samus: Yes, but....but even so....

-Luigi: Sammy....I'm sorry.....but please, try to do it....please, president Aran?

-Samus: President....that's right, I'm your club president! I must give you guidance and protection!

-Peppy: Excellent, Aran's willpower is fully focused as well now. I'm ready now. Thanks to you all, I can seal the enemy away forever.

-Yuuto: I dare you to! You can't beat me with that! Never!

-Peppy: You're wrong. Mario has already told you: to remember those who are close to you, those that you care about, that is a source of invincible strength, and I'll show just how strong the souls of these brave children are!

(With that, the principal released all the concentrated willpower of his students onto the enemy. With a wail of agony, Yuuto then dissolved into a puddle of black slime)

-Saria: Eeew, horrible! What is that?!

-Geno: That is the enemy's original form. The appearance of Arisugawa Yuuto was just a fake disguise that he used to infiltrate our world.

(The black slime then slowly dissolved into a cloud of smoke and dissappeared for real)

-Mario: So, he's gone, it's over...

-Peach: Mario, it was thanks to you. We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, Mario, thank you so much! You gave us all such courage!

-Mario: Umm, I did? Oh, yes of course! But it was nothing! Ha ha ha ha! I mean, that's what friends are for! Ha ha ha ha ha!

-Peach: *smile* But I'm very grateful. You really are a special person, Mario. I respect you very much.

-Mario: She thinks of me as someone "special"? All right, way to go!

-Samus: So, it really is over. Goodbye, Yuuto. It's a shame that there was no other way to settle this....

-Luigi: Sammy...will you be allright?

-Samus: Of course I will! As a devoted club president, I can't throw myself into a depression just because of some silly pop idol! After all, you need me to look after you, Luigi.

-Luigi: Huh? I do?

-Samus: Erm, I mean, you guys need me! All my club members must always be able to count on me! Yes, that's what I meant to say! Ha ha ha ha ha!

-Zelda: Link...? I think I should apologise....I've really been a jerk, running after a pop idol like that, that's not what music is about at all! I never thought of Yuuto's songs, I never even really listened to them. If I had, I would have known better. Man, what a dope I was! I've really messed up big time.....

-Link: It's allright, please don't worry. I think you do understand about music very well. And I also don't think of you as a bad person, just because of this.

-Zelda: Glad to hear it! Man, I sure got off easy!

-Peppy: Well, now that everything's settled, you may all go home. You've done very well, we are all very proud of you.

-Saria: He said he's proud of me! Weeeh! I could just die!

-Yoshi: He was speaking in general...

-Saria: But I could tell that his heart was speaking to me!

-Yoshi: Yeah, right....

-Peppy: Everyone, congratulations! This was only the beginning, there still is a long road ahead of you, but if you were able to take the first step so well, you will no doubt be very succesful.

-Saria: Yes, count on me! I will not let you down! I will do my very best, just for you!

-Peppy: Ummm....*sweatdrop*...well, that's the spirit ^^.

(As the students leave the building, Foxy hesitantly speaks up to Falco:)

-Fox: Um...Falco?

-Falco: Yes, what do you want?

-Fox: Well, I suppose I should thank you *light blush*....for back there...

-Falco: I punch you and you thank me for it? I didn't figure you to be so much of a masochist...you're wierd.

-Fox: Yes, but....you did it for me....

-Falco: Yes, well, don't get your hopes up. I just wanted to smash the enemy, and nothing else.

-Fox: *smile* Yes, of course you did ^_^.

(Back in the computer room, the teachers are contemplating the ravaged monitors, smouldering in heaps of glass and plastic on the floor. Although it's not much of a pretty sight, they are sensing profound joy)

-Gannon: Well, that wasn't so bad for a first try, eh? Those kids, they'll never cease to amaze me!

-Peppy: I agree. I believe that we can trust these children. They have a lot of spirit and purity. I think they will do just fine. And that Mario....

-Syrup: What about him?

-Peppy: Nothing, just a thought....

-Geno: By the way, what should we do about this mess in here? All the computers are toast.

-Syrup: You're right, we had to pay through our nose for those things! What a terrible financial loss!

-Gannon: Don't have a cow, they're just objects. What really matters are people....

-Syrup: You're right. And the people we have here happen to be very special....

END OF EPISODE 7

* * *

Preview of the next episode:

Strange creatures are suddenly popping up all over the place at Nintendo High. They're cute, but mischievous as well. Three young travelers arrive, and they seem to know more about the situation. Eh, what's that? Those creatures are Pokemons? But they aren't supposed to appear in this environment! One strange event leads to another, and nothing is what it seems. It's the next episode: the Pokemon stampede!


	9. Episode 8

_Disclaimer: I did not write this, nor do I own any of the _Nintendo_ characters portrayed in this fan fiction. I'm merely just a fan of the writer, who never posted it on Fan Fiction._

--

Episode 8: The great Pokemon stampede! Dangerous or just mischievous?

Prologue:

Dear diary, I still find it a little hard to swallow that such strange things have happened lately. Like that time when the pop idol Arisugawa tried to turn everyone into slaves via a computer network because he really was some kind of demon, and we had to fight him with our powers from the special training classes. I thought those kind of things only happened in videogames, I never imagined I'd live through such a situation in real life! What if we have to face another one of those S-type wierdos? What is really going on at Nintendo High? -Luigi

* * *

-scene 1: The sudden appearance of the mysterious creatures!

(Tuesday afternoon. Yoshi had invited some friends over to the cooking club's clubhouse to sample some of the food that he and the other club members had prepared. Peach, Luigi and Saria had turned up. While placing a plate full of hot takoyaki in front of them, Yoshi cheerfully spoke the following words:)

-Yoshi: There you go, hot from the kitchen! Enjoy!

-Luigi: Oh, delicious!

-Mario: Luigi, leave some for the others. You shouldn't be so greedy.

-Luigi: What?! Me, greedy?! You're the one who ripped off all our rice balls just a minute ago!

-Saria: Yes and you proceeded to pigging out on those rice balls, even though you were the one who had prepared them.

-Mario: Yes, well, if I made those rice balls, I should be allowed to eat them. Makes sense to me.

-Yoshi: Idiot! You've got it all wrong! To make friends and loved ones happy with food you've prepared is the ultimate joy for a cook! That's what being a cook is all about!

-Kirby: Oh...president Yoshi.....such touching words...

-Yoshi & Kirby: Yes! The road to being a true cook is long and difficult, but we won't give up!!

-Mario: Must they always act like that?

-Yoshi: Well, I think it's just about time to fetch the blueberry pie out of the oven now.

-Peach: Oh, there's blueberry pie?

-Yoshi: Yup, and not just any blueberry pie, it's my very own creation, made with care and attention just for you lot, my very dear friends....

-Kirby: It's a true labor of love!

(Yoshi then peers into the oven where he left the pie, and the addresses then others with a menacing stare)

-Yoshi: Allright, speak up, who nicked the blueberry pie?

-Mario: This time it really wasn't me! I swear I'm innocent!

-Yoshi: Well someone stole it! I'm sure I left it in the oven and now it's gone! How could someone do something so low?! If I get my hands on the thief, I will never forgive him!!

-Kirby: President, please keep calm!

-Peach: Everyone, look over there!

(Peach was pointing to a small blue turtle-like creature that was sitting on the windowsill with the half-eaten blueberry pie in it's paws)

-Yoshi: Aha, so that's the culprit. All the evidence points towards that wierdo turtle-thingy!

-Peach: Wait, Yoshi, don't hurt it. That's a Zenikame!

-Yoshi: Zeni-what?

-Peach: It's a type of Pokemon. My mother works at the city biological institute, she has lots of documents on them. Pokemon used to live all over the world, but lately, industrial pollution has increased so much, and their natural habitat has been greatly damaged, so the Pokemon have become extremely rare. They're on the verge of extinction, to see a live Pokemon here, in the middle of a big city is almost a miracle!

-Saria: I wonder how it got here in the first place?

-Yoshi: Hmm, well, if these Pokemon have it so hard today, I suppose I can overlook one stole pie. After all, a Zenikame needs to eat as well, and if it steals from the master cook Yoshi, it does at least prove that this Zenikame has good taste. Yes, yes *gloating*

-Peach: Everyone, we should take this Zenikame to a centre where it can be kept safely and looked after until it's ready to return to it's home.

(But just then, the Zenikame legged it out of he clubhoused and into the main school building as fast as it could, loudly squeaking "Zeni! Zeni!")

-Luigi: Ah! It ran away! It must have been frightened by Mario's face!

-Mario: Luigi! Instead of making dumb remarks you should hurry up and look for it with us!

-Peach: Yes, we should try to find it quickly. If it runs out into the streets, that's a very hostile environment. We need to find it before something happens!

-Mario: No sweat, we're all coming with you, Peach! Right, guys?

-Yoshi: Sure thing!

-Kirby: I'm with you!

-Saria: I'll tag along as well....

-Luigi: Ehm...I'll pass....

-Mario: The Zenikame won't bite you, Luigi. I know you're a bit of a wimp,but to be afraid of one teeny turtle Pokemon.....

-Luigi: No, that's not it. Sammy asked me to come to the space club clubhouse. She told me that it was very important over the telephone. She sounded kinda hyper.

-Saria: She's always hyper....

-Luigi: But this time, she really meant it. She said she had captured an alien life-form and wanted to show it to us.

-Yoshi: It wouldn't surprise me if this "alien lifeform" of hers was really just a stray cat. Are you sure it can't wait?

-Luigi: Ehm....well....

-Mario: It's allright, Luigi, you go ahead and see Sammy. We can manage on our own.

-Luigi: Yes. Thanks, Mario.

-Mario: Allright then, let's go everyone, we've got a lost Pokemon to catch!

-others: Yeeees!!

_=NOTE: Zenikame, in case you still hadn't cottoned on, is that adorable little blue turtle Pokemoin with the big eyes and curly tail. Oh yes, for some reason it's called "Squirtle" in the English version. Even typing it makes me shudder....Takoyaki, in case you were wondering is some kind of snack, consisting of small balls of pastry with bits of fish, usually squid mixed in. Sounds a bit awkward on paper, perhaps, but it really isn't half bad.=_

(Mario and the others were searching the school building for the runaway Zenikame when suddenly, Peach made the following

remark:)

-Peach: This is a little strange. The whole building seems so empty. There's nobody in the corridors or in the classrooms. It's a little spooky, don't you think?

-Kirby: Well, it is pretty wierd.....

(But before they had the time to ponder this mystery, they were interrupted by Slippy who ran towards them with panicked yells)

-Slippy: Ah, it's horrible! You must leave this building, quickly! It's not safe here!

-Kirby: What are you talking about?

-Slippy: Monsters! There are monsters here, I've seen them!

-Saria: Let me guess, you've watched a scary movie last night, and it freaked you out so much that you're even seeing monsters in broad daylight?

-Slippy: No, I'm serious! There really are monsters here! Horrible little red monsters with big claws and teeth! They're all over the science classroom!

-Yoshi: Look, Slippy, there is no such thing as monsters in the science classroom, and I'll prove it to you!

(Yoshi then started dragging Slippy, who violently struggled and screamed towards the science classroom)

-Slippy: Nooooo! What are you doing?! I don't want to!

-Peach: Yoshi, shouldn't we look for the Zenikame?

-Kirby: But maybe the "monster" Slippy saw is really our Zenikame?

-Saria: Red monsters with big claws and teeth doesn't really sound like a Zenikame, though.

-Mario: But you know how he's always exaggerating.

-Yoshi: Allright, we're here at the science classroom. I'm going in with you, Slippy, and you'll see that there are no monsters whatsoever in there, allright?

-Slippy: Aieeee! No, I'm too young to die! Mommy!!

-Yoshi:*sigh* Oh man.....

(Yoshi then opened the door to the science classroom and found himself face-to-face with a horde of little orange lizard-like creatures with flames on their tails)

-Slippy: See, I told you! Those are the monsters! Run for your lives!

-Mario: But Slippy, those things are tiny! And they look harmless to me.

-Peach: Oh, why those are Pokemon as well! They are fire type Pokemon, called Hitokage. It's amazing! How could such a big group of Pokemon have gotten here?

-Kirby: There must be at least 50 of them in here!

-Yoshi: You see, they're not horrible monsters, just a bunch of Pokemon. Cute little buggers, aren't they?

(Yoshi then playfully patted one of the Hitokage on the head. However, the creature didn't seem to like that and gave Yoshi an angry growl. Suddenly, all the Hitokage in the room were menacingly staring and growling at the small group of students. The Hitokage formed a circle around them, blocking off the exit and continuing their growling)

-Kirby: Uh-oh, they look angry.....

-Yoshi: Is it something I said? Look, you lot, I really didn't mean to offend anyone!

-Saria: I don't think it's that....

-Peach: Everyone, look! The flames on their tales have turned black!

-Mario: You're right. They used to be red first, though.

-Saria: Who cares about the flame on their tails! What are we going to do?! Those things look like they're about to attack us!

-Kirby: Oh no, now we've really done it!

_=NOTE: Someone's had the brilliant idea to rename Hitokage into "Charmander" for the English version of Pokemon. Great move, guys.......-_-;=_

(While this was going on, Luigi had reached the space club clubhouse where he was greeted by Toad and an excited Sammy)

-Samus: Allriiight! Now that we're all here, I can reveal to you my grandissimo dicovery: a real-life alien! Ta-daaaah!

-Toad: But we're not all here....

-Samus: Doh! Did you have to ruin my élan?

-Toad: I'm sorry, president Aran, but it's true. What about Shine and Bright?

-Samus: Well, I received a phone call from them. They have apparently succeeded in pounding each other into the hospital....

-Luigi: I knew it had to happen someday....

-Samus: Well, now that that's settled, let's get on with the alien, shall we?

-Toad: Wait, just a minute...

-Samus: Now what?! I'm getting sick of your constant interruptions!

-Toad: But Foxy's not here yet. Shouldn't we wait for him?

-Samus: Ohhh, I don't believe that boy! This is the single most important day in my life and he doesn't show up! Really, what did I ever do to deserve such an idiot in my club?! I should just kick him out of the club!

-Luigi: Sammy, you're being too harsh on him. Maybe he fell ill, or something unexpected came up. I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you. Besides, we're here to see the alien, so it's okay, right?

-Samus: Yes! I'm happy that you're here at least. And now, without further ado, heeeeere is the one and only, the one who will make me famous beyond my wildest fantasies: theeee alien!

(She then placed a big cardboard box on the table before here with a grand gesture)

-Toad:...This cardboard box is the "alien"?

-Samus: Nooooo, not at all!! Are you doing this on purpose, Toad?! The alien is inside the box,of course!

-Toad: Just checking ^_^;

(Sammy then reached into the box and took out a small, pale yellow creature embedded in a colourful egg shell. As she proudly held up her amazing discovery, the creature struggled and emittted squeaks of "togepi, togepi!")

-Samus: Isn't it cute? I found it on the school grounds just yesterday. I immediately realised that such an odd-looking creature could only be from another planet!

-Toad: Well, it's true that I've never seen anything like that, but are you positive that it's of alien origin? I mean, did you check any resources?

-Samus: None whatsoever!

-Toad:*sigh* I expected as much.....

-Samus: Oh,who needs resources anyway? This thingy's alien allright, my feminine intuition is telling me that it is!

-Toad: Now there's a reliable source....*sweatdrop*

-Samus: Oh, stop being such a killjoy! Luigi, you believe me, don't you?! Tell Toad that it's an alien!

-Luigi: Umm...well, I suppose so....if you say it is....does it have a name?

-Samus: A name? Oh, I didn't think of that yet. Let's see now, how should I call it? Hmmm....Hisuwashi, perhaps?

-the "alien": To...Toge...piii!

-Luigi: It doesn't seem to like that....

-Samus: Hmmm, well then, how about "Tamahome"? Or "Nuriko"? Tasuki? Chichiri? Hotohori?

-Toad: President, have you been reading too many comics again?

-Samus: Heero? Duo? Quatre? Wu-Fei? Trowa? Hmmm, no that's not it.... Shinji? Kaoru? Pen-Pen? Aaargh! I can't think of a suitable name no matter how hard I try!

-the "alien": ....togepiiiii.....

-Luigi: I don't think it likes the idea of being named after comic characters, Sammy....

-Samus: Oh, sod it, I give up. You try finding it a name, it's not easy!

-Luigi: Well, all it sais is "togepi", so perhaps we could call it Togepi?

-the "alien": Togepiiii!

-Toad: It's not very imaginative, but the creature seems to like it.

-Samus: Well then, I christen you "Togepi". Thanks to you, I will be world famous! Isn't that wonderful, Togepi? Mommy is so proud of you!

-Toad: "Mommy"???!

-Luigi: Excuse me, I hate to break up this little mother-alien scene, but something strange is going on outside the clubhouse. You should take a look through the window.

(Toad and Sammy hurried to the nearest window and could hardly contain their surprise and slight panic when they saw that the clubhouse was completely surrounded by a horde of angry-looking Fushigidane! One detail that they didn't notice was that these Fushigidane had black bulbs on their backs instead of the standard pink bulbs)

_=NOTE: Fushigidane is called "Bulbasaur" in the English version of Pokemon. Urrrgh...must...not...puke....all over....my keyboard....=_

-Toad: Whoaaa! What are those things?! Are they monsters?!

-Samus: They look very mean.....they must be secret genetical bio-weapons from the government sent to capture my precious alien! Yes, that must be it, I'm absolutely certain!

-Toad: Aren't you overreacting a bit there?

-Luigi: Look, whatever those things are, we had better stay in here. They look dangerous to me.

-Toad: Right, we should be safe if we just stay put in here....

(But then a loud pounding noise resounded against the clubhouse walls. The Fushigidane were charging at the clubhouse and ramming against the walls in an attempt to break in!)

-Toad: Umm...then again, we may have to panic now......

(Meanwhile, in an empty school corridor, Wario was busily tapping the keys of a calculator to determine his monthly profit)

-Wario: Hmmm, there's the 100 yen I ripped off an innocent kid, 50 yen I found under the sofa, and 50 yen I found on the streets....that brings us to a total of...200 yen. Not a huge sum, really. What I need is something special that will instantly make me filthy rich.....but where could I find such a thing?

(Just then he was interrupted by a voice squeaking "Puu...Purin". Wario looked up to find himself facing a strange creature: small, round and pink, with huge green eyes)

-Wario: Uhnnn, I've got to cut down on my coffees. I'm even beginning to see things now....then again.....

(After a short hesitation, Wario forcefully pinched his own nose)

-Wario: Oww! That hurt! Allright, so I'm not dreaming. So, this wierd pink Purin thing should be real....hmmm, I think this is my lucky day! I don't know what this Purin animal is, but it must be very rare and valuable! I could sell it for big bucks! Yes, no more 200 yen a month, now it will be two million yen a day! Nya ha ha ha ha!

-Purin: Pu....rin?

-Wario: Yes, likewise, I'm sure. Now, be a good little wierdo and come with me, won't you?

-Purin: Pu...Purin! Puu!

(Just as Wario reached for the pink Pokemon in front of him, the creature turned around and ran away as fast as it could. Wario immediately started chasing it, determined to retrieve his little goldmine)

-Wario: Come back here, you big-eyed freak! You've got to make me filthy rich!

_=NOTE: Purin is, for some reason, called "Jigglypuff" in the English version of Pokemon. I don't think I can take much more of this.......Oh yes, 200 yen may be quite a big number, but it's actually worth very little. Just around 2 or 3 Euro (but I'm crap at doing sums, so don't quote me on that ^^;)=_

* * *

-scene 2: Pikachu's escape! Where is the fabled Pokemon meeting place?

(As this chaos was spreading through Nintendo High, a group of three young travelers from Osaka had just arrived in the city. They were the head members of the Osaka youth environmental society: Satoshi, Kasumi and Takashi. They were accompanied by the ever-cuddly Pikachu who was walking next to them. As they got out of the Yamanote line train station, they were busily talking among themselves)

-Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa....

-Satoshi: Heh heh, sure is a big city, huh Pikachu? It must be really exciting for him to see the capital!

-Kasumi: Oh well you should talk, Satoshi, you're so excited you've been blabbing all the time!

-Satoshi: I can't help it if I'm excited! I've heard that in this city there's a building that attracts Pokemon, and that you can find absolutely loads of Pokemon there! I can hardly wait to get there!

-Kasumi: Yes, I've heard that rumor as well. It's a bit far-fetched, though. I mean, Pokemon absolutely never wander into cities, so why should they be coming en masse to one particular building, eh? It makes no sense at all. I wouldn't be surprised if this rumor wasn't true at all.

-Satoshi: Awww, Kasumi....

-Takashi: Now, now, you must always have faith and keep believeing!

-Kasumi: Even in one of Satoshi's crazy stories?

-Takashi: Um...well...I'm not sure if this rumor is true either...but I still think we should check it out. After all, it's our duty as founders of the Osaka youth environmental society!

-Satoshi: Yes, exactly! Protecting Pokemon from extinction and preserving their habitat is the top priority of any environmentalist group worth it's salt nowadays!

-Kasumi: Well, allright, I admit that's true. Any matter concerning the Pokemon should be looked into by us.

-Satoshi: That's right. I was told that long ago, there was an abundance of Pokemon living everywhere, and that humans and Pokemon coexisted peacefully in this world. But today, due to the growth of industry and technology, the number of Pokemon has decreased terribly. They're so rare now that most people don't even know what they are. Pokemon are on the brink of dissappearing forever from the face of the earth if we don't do something!

-Takashi: Yes, that's a very emotional little monologue, Satoshi, but have you also noticed that Pikachu is gone now?

-Satoshi: Whaaat?! Oh heck, Pikachu! Where did he go?!

-Kasumi: Nice going, Satoshi, if Pikachu starts nibbling electric wires in such a big city, it would be a disaster! We'd get arrested on the spot if they found out it was our Pikachu who caused a major blackout all through the city!

-Satoshi: Oh, now we've really done it! We've got to find Pikachu, quickly!

-Takashi: Let's split up and look for him separately.

-Kasumi: Right, whoever finds Pikachu contacts the others.

-Satoshi: Oh, why does this kind of thing always happen to me?

_=NOTE: You've probaby figured out by now that Satoshi, Kasumi and Takashi are the three Pokemon trainers who are more or less the main characters of the Pokemon anime. They have also fallen prey to the little black monster of crap renaming and have been called "Ash", "Misty" and "Brock" respectively for the English version. Any more of this and I really am going to vomit.....=_

(In a corner of Ueno park, Musashi and Kojiro were siting on a lonely park bench, lamenting the latest disaster that had befallen them)

-Kojiro: It's so unfair.....the goddess of good fortune must hate us....

-Musashi: We finally find a nice job at a bookstore, and then the pop idol Arisugawa suddenly dissapears from the scene, all of his merchandise is discontinued, our bookstore loses so much profit that they can't afford to keep us anymore and we get kicked out!

-Kojiro: And we didn't even do anything bad this time! Sniff....it's terrible. I'd yell "Yada Kanji", but I feel too depressed to yell right now....They could've at least kept us until the next idol craze arrived.....

-Musashi: But it could've taken ages for that to happen!

-Kojiro: Nonsense, there's always some "trendy" bloke with Tourette syndrome churning out marketable junk out there...

-Musashi: Oh, so now you're an insider in the music business?

(Suddenly, Pikachu darts past them at full speed)

-Musashi: Oh! Kojiro, did you see that? Did you?!

-Kojiro: Hm? See what? You sound so hyper all of a sudden, Musashi.

-Musashi: That little yellow animal! Oh,Kojiro, it was soooo cute! Seeing such a sweet little animal has awakened my motherly instincts! I've realised that all these years I've neglected my sensitive and caring side!

-Kojiro: I don't get it, Musashi, this all sounds very Julie Andrews to me....

-Musashi: I've decided that I simply must find that yellow beastie! It must be so frightened, all alone in a big city. Don't worry, my little yellow bundle of joy, mommy Musashi is right here!

-Kojiro: "Mommy Musashi"??! What are you talking about?!

-Musashi: Never mind, let's just go catch that little sweetie!

(Musashi then stampedes off in pursuit of Pikachu, dragging Kojiro behind her. Pikachu, meanwhile had made his way to Nintendo High. He paused for a while and looked at the impressive school building in front of him)

-Pikachu: Pika.....chuuu.

(Just then, Satoshi arrived on the scene, overjoyed to have found Pikachu again)

-Satoshi: Ah, Pikachu, there you are! I was really worried when you had dissappeared, I've been looking all over for you. Come on now, let's go back to Kasumi and Takashi, okay?

-Pikachu: Pi....pika....

(But Pikachu turned his back at Satoshi and ran into the Nintendo High main building as fast as he could)

-Satoshi: Huh? Pikachu, come back! What's the matter with him today? Why is he running away from me like this? I didn't forget to feed him or anything.....maybe he's upset because I always win when we play Tetris....Well, I should really go after him.

(In the Nintendo High library, Foxy and Falco where revising for an upcoming exam in ancient Greek studies. Or rather, Foxy was struggling with the subject while Falco was giving his blasé treatment even to the age-old civilisation of Hellas)

-Fox: Are you sure you can't help me out with this bit? I'm totally stuck.

-Falco: Tough luck, I don't feel like wasting my time and effort on something this boring.

-Fox:...*sweatdrop* Oh, big surprise....Allright then, let's switch to your favorite subject: yourself. You told me something strange yesterday...I didn't quite understand what you meant. You said that you had "sensed" when Arisugawa was about to launch his attack or something.

-Falco: Oh yes, that. Well, it's difficult to explain. I just had a bad feeling about him. I could sort of tell that he was bad news.

-Fox: Hmmm, I remember that you also said that you could tell when Star Wolf was about to return. I'm just guessing here, but it seems like you have some kind of hightened sense of perception for this kind of thing...

-Falco: And it seems to me that you've been reading to many dumb stories to come up with something this freaky.

-Fox: Well, it's the best I can come up with...I think Link somehow has this talent as well....

-Falco: Oh, typical. Trust that loser to start copying my abilities.

-Fox: Umm...I don't think he does it on purpose.....

-Falco: Hrmph, whose side are you on anyways, huh?

-Fox: Well, if this really has to be a matter of taking sides, then I'm with you....

-Falco: Yes, I should hope so. Oh, one more thing: I'm getting that same feeling today as with Arisugawa....

-Fox: Oh, so that means something bad will happen?

-Falco: Probably. Still, no need to freak out, no matter what happens, it'll be no match for me. Nothing will happen to you with me around.

-Fox: Ehm....*blushes*...thanks....

-Falco: No need to give me the emotional routine. You know I don't fall for that anyway.

(Just then, Satoshi entered the library. Upon spotting Foxy and Falco, he went towards them and asked:)

-Satoshi: Ehm, 'scuse me, sorry for barging in, but I was wondering if you could help me with something?

-Falco: I don't want to have anything to do with you. But if it's help you're after, talk to Foxy. He's always very obliging, that's because he has an inferiority complex *grins and pats Foxy on the head*.

-Fox: What?! *big blush* I...I do not! Anyway, what's the matter, kid?

-Satoshi: Well, have you perhaps seen my Pikachu? It's a small yellow animal with big black eyes and a tail like a thunderbolt.

-Falco: Didn't your mom tell you that children should not take large quantities of LSD because they start to see funny things if they do?

-Satoshi: Hey! I'm not an LSD addict! There really is a Pikachu running around in this school!

-Falco: Foxy, get in touch with the funny farm. This kid is clearly an escaped inmate.

-Fox: Umm...are you sure? He seems serious to me.

-Falco: Just wait until he starts foaming at the mouth.

-Satoshi: Grrr, why won't you believe me?!

-Falco: Well, excuse me but nobody is dumb enough to believe a story about such a wierd creature.

-Fox: Oh, yikes! Speaking of wierd creatures, I had completely forgotten that I should have gone to see miss Aran! She said she had caught an alien, she'll chew me out big time for not showing up.

-Satoshi: Caught an alien, huh? Now who's the escaped nutter?

-Fox: You just don't know Sammy very well. I really should go there now.

-Satoshi: But what about me? How am I ever going to find Pikachu?

-Falco: Oh great, another melodrama-maniac.....

-Fox: Well, we could take this kid along to the space club and see if Sammy and Toad can think of something.

-Falco: "We"? Are you expecting me to follow you to that dump?

-Fox: Not really, no, but I could always try....

-Falco: Oh allright, allright, I'll join in as well...*sigh*. Why do I always involve myself in this kind of nonsense?

* * *

-scene 3: Chaos breaks out! The new enemies' true nature revealed!

(In the science classroom, the group of menacing Hitokage was gradually closing in on the few students, who were beginning to panic)

-Slippy: I told you! I told you they were monsters, but you wouldn't listen!

-Saria: Stop whining and think of a way out of this mess instead!

-Yoshi: If this whole bunch of beasts attack us, it'll be curtains, we have no chance against so many of them!

(The group of Hitokage then stretched their claws and prepared to pounce....but before they could attack, a ball of blazing flames crashed onto the ground before them! The students looked around to see who had just saved them with this well-timed fireball and spotted Malon and Bowser standing in the doorway of the classroom)

-Malon: Nice shot, my Bowser-chan. What a flair for timing!

-Bowser: I still hate the thought of having to save that Mario. If this wasn't such an urgent matter, I would have never done this.

-Peach: Malon! Bowser!

-Malon: Yup, it's us ^_-. We were sent by the principal. The school is under attack by a horde of new S-types. Mario, you must go to the principal's office as quickly as possible.

-Bowser: We'll hold off the invaders in here, you lot get to the principal's office, quickly. Most of the other students have taken refuge in his office as well, it's the only safe place left in this school.

-Peach: Invaders....you mean these Hitokage are the invaders?

-Malon: Exactly. They're not real Pokemon, instead they're S-types that have taken the shape of Pokemon.

-Yoshi: Just like with Arisugawa.....only this time, there are so many of them, it's a full frontal attack!

-Mario: Then it's high time that we enact our counterattack! I won't forgive them for decieving us like that! Hiding behind the shape of an endangered species, what a rotten trick!

-Malon: That's the spirit. Now hurry, you must go to the principal, he will tell you all the details.

-Bowser: He also wants me to give you this, Mario

(Bowser then hands Mario a small, flat object)

-Mario: Eh? But that's a Game Boy cartridge! What am I supposed to do with that??

-Bowser: No idea, but the principal should know what it's for. Now hurry, my seven servants will escort you on your way to his office, in case you're attacked on your way there. Don't worry about us, we can handle this. Now go, quickly!

-Saria: I thought you'd never ask. Let's get out of here!

-Slippy: Sniff...that sure was scary....

-Yoshi: Wait up, I'm scramming as well!

-Peach: Yes, we should hurry. Mario...are you coming?

-Mario: Right away. Malon, Bowser....thanks....

(The small group of students then heads for the principal's office, protected by the seven Little Koopas)

-Mario: I never imagined that I would one day be saved by him....

(Meanwhile, after a frenzied dash through the school corridors, Wario has finally managed to capture the running Purin)

-Wario: Ahh, at last, gotcha! Infinite riches, here I come! Oh joy!

-Purin: Puuurin, grrrrrr!

(The Purin suddenly bites Wario's hand, thus freeing itself. It then stares at him, with his green eyes turned black, and the expression on his face an angry and aggressive one)

-Wario: Whoa...what is going on?! This animal looks wierd all of a sudden!

-Purin: Puuuurin, groaaa!

(Black bolts of energy appear behind the Purin as it growl ever more angrily)

-Wario: Eeeek! No, have mercy! Aieeee!

(But before the Purin can attack Wario, it is grabbed by the large hand of coach Gannon, who holds the Purin up in the air and pronounces this phrase:)

-Gannon: Another S-type playing dress-up as a Pokemon, huh? They're a regular plague!

(Syrup appears behind him and adds the following comment)

-Syrup: It's worrying to see that so many S-types, even of a low level, have managed to penetrate this far into the building. You're right to call them a plague. This is not an invasion, it's an infection!

-Wario: Heeey, just a minute! I don't understand what you're talking about at all! And give me back the pink freak, that's going to make me instantly rich!

-Syrup: Wario, really! You're the best student in my economic science class, I was expecting you to know better than to believe there is something like instant super-riches.

-Gannon: And besides, this being will not bring you any kind of prosperity. It's one of our enemies, an S-type!

(With those words, the coach channels the energy of his soul into the hand which is holding the fake Purin. This causes the S-type to dissolve into black slime again, which slowly turns to smoke)

-Wario: Aieeee! What have you done to my fortune?!

-Gannon: This boy sure is slow on the uptake....

-Syrup: Come along, Wario, we're taking you to the principal's office. You'll be safe there, the principal is creating a protective barrier which repels the S-types from at least his office.

-Wario: Sniff...my fortune....What a rip-off!

(Mario and the others had reached principal Hare's office, where they found almost all of Nintendo High's students gathered together. The principal seemed very glad to see Mario and adressed him with these words:)

-Peppy: Mario, finally you're here! Thank heavens you're safe! All of you, stay in this office, don't go out no matter what! I've managed to create a field around this room that will keep the S-types out.

-Slippy: Huh? How did he do that, then?

-Peppy: It's possible with the 20th of the 64 special techniques. This is called "force shield", it blocks out enemy influence from a certain area.

-Kirby: So why not just build a force shield around the whole school, then?

-Peppy: That seems to be the only way to get rid of all these invaders in one go, but I alone am not strong enough to do this. I did think of combining the strength of everyone's soul, but for this to work, all the students must have mastered the force shield move almost perfectly, which is not the case. When Arisugawa attacked us, I was able to combine everyone's energy and use a simple attack move that everyone could perform easily, but it's more complicated this time...not everyone is at a sufficient level.

-Yoshi: Did you hear that, Slippy?

-Slippy: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

-Yoshi: Never mind....Anyway, what are we going to do now? I mean, we can't just stay here and hope that if we act as if we don't notice these invaders, they'll just go away or something...

-Peppy: I'm well aware of that. Unfortunately, this attack was very sudden, I've had very little time to react. I tried to issue an evacuation order through the speaker system as soon as I had noticed the presence of the enemy, but they had already sabotaged the school's power supply and most of the building's electricity was down, except for the clubhouse area, so instead I sent Gannon and Syrup out to round up all the students and guide them to this safe space. Bowser, with his huge strength and his servants and fiancée backing him up seemed suitable for this task as well, so I sent him out to find missing students. It's the best I could do in so little time...The enemy must be guarding the exits to the building, so for now we're trapped.

-Saria: Oh, my prinicpal, you're always striving so hard to protect the ones you love! How touching!

-Yoshi: This is really no time for the sentimental routine! Seriously, we should think of a way to get us out of this mess!

-Peppy: There may be a solution, but there's a problem....

(The door to the office then opened, and Gannon and Syrup brought in a sobbing Wario)

-Gannon: We found another one.

-Syrup: That just leaves five missing students: Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, our genius Toad, Samus Aran, and Luigi.

-Peppy: And that's the problem, I need both Mario and Luigi together to save this building...

-Mario: I don't understand...why me and Luigi? What's so special about us? Come to think about it, we still know hardly anything. I mean, why do the S-types attack us? What do they want? And why should we, of all people, be the ones to fight them? It sounds more like Luigi to talk like this, but I'm getting tired of being left in the dark so much!

-Peppy: You're absolutely right. I think you are ready to learn more about this battle now...Now then, the reason why you, my students, are the only ones who can fight them is because you are all, in a way, special. You were chosen by destiny and gathered here, to await the day when your powers would awaken. As for the S-types, we're not sure what their origin is. Some ancient writings hint that they may be from another dimension. For generations, the students of Nintendo High were the only ones to know of the S-types'existence and followed intensive training to repel the relentless attacks from the S-types. However, seven years ago, the S-types launched a full frontal attack on the entire city. The only way to save the city from destruction was to seal the enemy away in a separate dimension with the combined force of all our students. We succeeded in creating an empty dimension where all the S-types where imprisoned. A seal was then placed on this dimension, and that seemed to be the end of the S-types. We lived a few peaceful years. It seemed that we could finally go back to being just a normal school, without having to impose the training and battles on our students, but then, a new principal named Andross appeared. We suspected that he was really siding with the S-types, that he was trying to find a way to break the seal and free them again, but there was hardly anything we could do. He had the entire school in his grasp, he was in a position where he was almost invulnerable, but thanks to you, this menace was vanquished. Unfortunately, it was already too late. Andross had somehow succeeded in weakening the seal so that a few S-types managed to escape into our world. Anticipating their attacks, we had no choice but to hurriedly pick up the special training again and hope for the best......

-Peach: I see now...

-Peppy: I fear that the seal is continuing to gradually break up and that soon, it will be completely erased and all the S-types will be set free to wreak havoc on our world. Before that happens, we need to find the place where the seal is located as well as that which is weakening it's power. Already, the enemy attacks are becoming more frequent and vicious. This latest attack is especially worrying. I didn't expect this many enemies to be able to escape into our world in one go...

-Peach: And is there nothing we can do about this current attack?

-Peppy: Until we find Luigi, there is very little we can do....

-Mario: Luigi's at the space club clubhouse, with a few others. But why do you need him?

-Peppy: In the clubhouse area you say? This is very bad....that's a very vulnerable area. They may be under heave attack there. Gannon, Syrup, go there immediately, and hurry! At any cost, we must not lose Luigi or Mario!

-Mario: Just a minute, I'm going there as well! If anyone wants a piece of Luigi, they'll have to answer to me first!

-Peppy: No, Mario, you must stay here! We can't risk you getting injured! It's too dangerous!

-Mario: I still don't see why I am so important...Anyway, no matter what you say, if my brother needs me, not even Godzilla is going to stand in my way!

-Peppy: Allright then, but be very careful. Oh yes, did Bowser hand you the new item?

-Mario: Oh, you mean this Game Boy cartridge? What's that for anyway?

-Peppy: It contains a program that monitors and detects the presence of S-types. Plug it into your Game Boy, and it will instantly become like an S-type radar. It also monitors the presence of human souls. S-types are shown as blue dots on your screen, and humans are red dots. If a being has a very high energy level, it will be shown as a larger dot on the screen. Here is another one, for Luigi. Give it to him once you've rescued him, allright?

-Mario: No problemo! Is anyone else coming along?

-Saria: No, I'm staying here with my principal! I will protect him no matter what!

-Peach: Well, I'm coming with Mario, and I am unanimous in that!

-Yoshi & Kirby: Same here!

-Peppy: No, wait. You two, Yoshi, Kirby, you're already very tired. You've used up a lot of energy. I'll send someone else...Link, do you feel up to it?

-Link: I will go with Mario if you wish me to do so...

-Zelda: Just a sec! If Link's going, then so am I! And just so happens, I have the perfect outfit for a big fight! Just give me one second....

(With amazing speed, she then changes into a red battle kimono with black belts)

-Yoshi: Aaaah, those clothes! It's exactly like the outfit of "Ken" from the Street Fighter 2 games!

-Zelda: Heh heh heh, pretty kewl, huh? I was wearing this baby at last year's videogame fanatics convention in Kyoto! I was a hit at the annual Cosplay! I like my Scorpion outfit just a little better though. It's fun to growl "come here!".

-Yoshi: Yes, please spare us the details....It's disturbing enough having to see you change out of a boys' school uniform and into that in front of everyone...*big sweatdrop*

-Saria: Really, such an ordinary girl, with such a butch manner of speaking is not at all fitting company for someone so gentle and pure-hearted as Link!

-Zelda: Well, why should you care, little miss me-so-phoney?! Whatever happened to "I'll protect my dear principal no matter what", huh?!

-Saria: I hope you get your feet nibbled off by the fake Pokemon!

-Peach: Oh dear, all of this will not do the moral of our group much good....

-Link: We should just go now before they start to kill each other instead of the enemy *sweatdrop*

(Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda then leave the office with the two teachers and head towards the clubhouse area, while the principal watches them)

-Peppy: Good luck, Mario. This will be your last test. If you and Luigi pull this off, I will be sure that you are the ones I seek...

_=NOTE: Cosplay (costume-play): at videogame and anime fan conventions, it's quite common to see some of the guests dress up as their favorite characters and pit their costumes against each other. This is called Cosplay. "Bowser-chan": the suffix -chan litteraly means "dear little one" and is used as a mark of affection for pets, children, boy/girlfriends etc. It is also quite common for young girls to address their female friends with "-chan".=_

* * *

-scene 4: Rescue, purification and aftermath...The strenght of two shining souls!

(Foxy and Falco were taking Satoshi to the clubhouse area. On their way there, he had explained all about the Pokemon. He concluded his story with these words:)

-Satoshi: And that's the whole story. To help protect the Pokemon, I'm trying to capture a live specimen of each of the 150 different types of Pokemon, so that they can be studied, bred and released in safe conditions again. This way, the number of Pokemon may eventually start to increase again....

-Falco: Yes, well, if that's what you want, you'll just love this: the whole clubhouse area is simply swarming with those freaky beasts....

-Satoshi: Whoaaaaaoooow! So many Pokemon! I can hardly believe it! Wait till Kasumi and Takashi see this! That'll teach them to mistrust my stories! The rumor was true after all!

(They had just reached the clubhouse area, which was overrun by hundreds of Pokemon. However, little did they know that these were S-types posing as fake Pokemon as well, and that their target was the space club clubhouse. Ignoring the danger, Satoshi approached the horde of fake Pokemons....as soon as his presence was noticed, a few of the false Pokemons charged at him. There was no time for him to react or escape, he was about to get hit by the enemies, when suddenly....)

-Pikachu: Pika pikaaaaaa!!

(Pikachu frazzled the enemies that were menacing his master with a mighty electroshock)

-Satoshi: Pi...Pikachu! It's you!

-Pikachu:....chuuu

-Musashi: Just a minute, "Pikachu"? What kind of a name is that! Don't say such things to my little Albertine!

-Satoshi: Albertine???

(Musashi and Kojiro had indeed managed to find Pikachu after a long search. Overjoyed about this, Musashi had immediately named her "pet" Albertine. Pikachu, however, wanted badly to go to the clubhouse area. After a heavy display of squeaking and pointing in the right direction from Pikachu, Kojiro and Miusashi had finally gotten the message and had taken him there, just in time to save Pikachu's rightful owner.)

-Kojiro: Musashi....I don't really know how to tell you this, but perhaps this boy is little Albertine's real owner?

-Satoshi: Stop calling him Albertine!

-Pikachu: Pika! Chu, pika pika!

-Satoshi: Huh? What's the matter, Pikachu? Why are you pointing like that?

(Pikachu had drawn the general attention towards a small clubhouse in the middle of the area that was about to be trampled by the huge horde of fake Pokemon)

-Fox: Aah! That's the space club clubhouse! All those animal's are attacking it! If miss Aran and the others are in there, they've got big trouble!

-Satoshi: But, I don't understand at all....Pokemon are usually very peaceful. They never display this kind of behavior...it all makes no sense....

-Fox: Who cares?! This is no time for a biology lesson! They're under attack in that clubhouse, we must save them!

-Falco: I hate to ruin your mister-big-hero routine, but just how are you planning on getting them out of there? That clubhouse is totally surrounded by those things, there's no way you can even get close to it. You had better forget about it.

-Fox: But....but you can't say that you don't care at all that they're in such danger!

-Falco: I don't see why I shouldn't say that, as it's absolutely true. It's none of my business, I don't give a damn about what happens to them.

-Fox: Cut it out already! Damn you,*sobbing* I hate it when you give me that stupid routine!

-Falco: Foxy....you're crying?

-Fox: ......Yes, well, what difference would it make to you if I am? You don't care about anyone but yourself as it is....

-Falco:.....Yeah, well, whatever....Still, it's obvious that we can't do anything for that lot inside the clubhouse, no matter how badly you'd want to help them.

(Meanwhile, inside the clubhouse, the situation was turning to total panic.)

-Toad: Aiiieeee! What are we going to do?! The door won't hold for much longer! In a matter of minutes, we'll be monster food! Ah, it's horrible! I'm too young to die! I still haven't completed Donkey Kong Country!

-Samus: Toad, stop having a freak attack! Such behavior is not becoming for a proud member of the great space club! If those wierdos want a piece of me, then let them come! I swear that I won't allow them to harm anyone in here!

-Togepi: Toge....piii.

-Toad: Oh, president....*sob*...how touching...sniff...whaaaaa!

-Samus: Do you always overreact like this in crisis situations, Toad?

-Toad: But this is one heck of a crisis situation, how should I not overreact?

-Samus: Don't worry about it, it's no biggie, honestly! I can handle it, no problemo!

-Luigi: Sammy....you know that's not true....

-Samus: Luigi?

-Luigi: Let's face it, we're in serious trouble this time....

-Samus: Oh great, you've single-handedly ruined the impact of my sincere and heartfelt pep-talk!

-Luigi: Sorry about that....what I really wanted to say is: you shouldn't try to fight those things. It's too much to handle even for you, Sammy...

-Samus: Well, do you have a better suggestion?

-Luigi: I don't know....I just feel like you're always the one who goes in first, who gives up everything for others...That's very noble and everything, but you can't go on being so harsh on yourself. This time, it's my turn to help you out. Trust me, I can make it....

-Samus: Luigi...thank you...I'm surprised to hear you saying such mature things, you who would normally be the first to freak out at the merest hint of trouble *smile*, maybe it's a side of you that doesn't often show...

-Toad: But...what are you goign to do? Luigi, do you have some kind of cunning plan?

-Luigi: Umm...not really, no....

-Toad: So we're doomed after all! Aaaargh! *faints*

-Togepi: Toge?

-Luigi: But still, plan or no plan, it'll be allright. I won't fail, I can't afford to! There have always been others that have filled in for me in the past, but I'm tired of that! Others are always suffering because I'm not able to fend for myself, but I'll have no more of that now! This time, I'll handle it on my own! Mario, look at me! I'll try to be just as strong as you this time! I can do it, I know I can!

-Samus:....Luigi.....

(Outside the clubhouse, the few that were gathered there were still powerless to do anything for their trapped friends, when suddenly, they saw a red glow emanating from the clubhouse. The glow grew to a huge, blinding light that enveloped the whole area. All the false Pokemon in the area were turned back to their original form of icky black slime upon contact with the shining light, and they all dissappeared as clouds of smoke. Gradually, the light died down, and at the center of the glow Luigi, Sammy, Toad and Togepi became visible. Mario and his party had arrived on the scene just in time to witness this spectacle, and like the others, they were very impressed.)

-Luigi: See....I told you....I could...do it...

-Samus: Luigi! Are you allright?

-Togepi: Togepi!

-Toad: * regaining consciousness* Hm? What? Did something happen?....I must have dozed off...I've had such a wierd dream.....

-Peach: Luigi....this was his doing?

-Gannon: Talk about a big surprise.....

-Syrup: I think I'm beginning to see what the principal is up to, and why those two brothers are special...

-Link: Impressive....to have summoned such a large and powerful force field so quickly, that must have taken a lot of energy...

-Zelda: Man, that guy always seemed so wimpy and insecure...Are you sure it was him who did this?

-Mario: Positive! That's my bro, allright! Apart from that, I've used that detector thingy the principal gave me, and there was this totally huge red dot on the screen just a while ago, that must've been him!

-Zelda: It's a good thing you're using a color Game Boy for that radar cartridge, otherwise this whole red and blue dot thing would be a bit complicated....

-Mario: Well, one has to follow along with latest developments. Oi, Luigi, over here!

-Luigi: Mario! You were here?

-Mario: I arrived just in time to see your big performance. You were mighty cool back there! I thought we'd have to do some heavy duty scrappin' here, but you've beaten us to it. Next time, be a little less selfish and leave some for us, okay? *smile*

-Zelda: Exactly! I don't want to dig out my best outfits for no reason at all! Really, how inconsiderate! What a dissapointment, how could he do that to me?!

-Link: Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?

-Gannon: Ah! There are a few creatures that Luigi missed! Watch it!

-Pikachu & Togepi: ??

-Satoshi: Hey, why is everyone staring at Pikachu like that?

-Samus: And at Togepi as well? I'm warning you, he's my alien, I'm not giving it away!

-Syrup: How did those two S-types escape? I don't get it....

-Mario: Wait a minute, they're not S-types. There are no blue dots on my Game Boy's screen, so that proves that those two are real Pokemon allright!

-Samus: I don't understand at all what you're talking about, but I repeat: I'm not under any circumstance giving my alien to you!

-Satoshi: Oi, lady, that's not an alien, it's a Pokemon.

-Samus: Whaaaaat?! You mean I get no fame, no money, no glory, no instant riches, no nothing?! Oh noooo! *faints*

-Luigi: Aaah, Sammy?!

-Toad: I guess she can't handle pressure very well....

-Luigi: You're a fine one to say that....*sweatdrop*

-Togepi: Togepi?

-Pikachu: Pika! Chuu, pika pika!

-Togepi: Togepiiiiii!

-Peach: Those two seem very happy to see each other. How adorable! ^_^

-Satoshi: Hey, I recognize that Togepi! It's the one who ran away from our rehabilitation centre last week! I'm positive it's him! What the hell is he doing here? How did he get here, all the way from Osaka?

-Pikachu: Pikachuuuu!

-Link: Well, I suppose we will never know. Perhaps he knew what was going to happen here?

-Satoshi: You know, that could very well be....we still know very little about the abilities of the Pokemon, so it's not impossible that they have a higher kind of perception than we have...

-Falco: That seems to be quite a popular gimmick nowadays, I've noticed....

-Satoshi: But I'm sure glad that we've found our missing Togepi again. He was very good friends with Pikachu, and he was getting lonely by himself. Maybe Pikachu ran away to go look for Togepi?

-Kojiro: Well, now that everything's settled, I think me and Musashi will just go away and leave you here, allright?

-Musashi: Yes, let's get out of here this instant! I'm not staying in a school full of monsters, no way! My maternal instincts and little Albertine will have to wait, let's scram for now! Adios!

(The two then dart off as quickly as they can)

-Link: I've heard about older women experiencing mood swings, but this.......

-Mario: Those two really are wierd....Anyway, Luigi, we have to go to the principal's office, quickly. For some reason, it's important that both of us are there. Oh yes, take this with you. I'll explain what it's for later.

(Mario then hands Luigi the second copy of the S-type radar software for the Game Boy, and the group then heads to the prinicpal's office. On their way there, they explain the situation of the false Pokemon to Satoshi. Then, they explain it to him again because he didn't understand a word of it the first time. However, when they finally arrive at the prinicpal's office they find the way blocked by a huge, blue creature with two guns on it's back)

-Peach: Yikes! What is that? Is it Godzilla?

-Link: It looks more like Gamera to me....

-Satoshi: You're both wrong, that's a Kamex.

-All: "Kamex"?

-Zelda: What kind of a name is that for a giant monster? You can't make a movie about a monster called Kamex, that would be a huge box-office flop!

-Satoshi: It's not what you think. This is a Pokemon as well. It's the final evolved stage of a Zenikame.

-Peach: Oh dear...you don't think this is the same Zenikame we saw this morning? Could it be that that Zenikame was a disguised enemy as well and that it changed it's from into this huge thing?

-Link: Whatever it is, it doesn't look like it'll let us in...

-Gannon: Great, it's another enemy. Check the radar, Mario.

-Mario: You're right, there's a big blue dot on the screen. Careful, everyone, this one's quite powerful.

-Zelda: Allright, finally some action! I will get to display my Street Fighter costume in action after all!

-Mario: I'm telling you to take this seriously!

-Zelda: I'll show you serious, take a look at this!

_=NOTE: Kamex is called "Blastoise" in the English translation of Pokemon. Don't ask me why.=_

(Zelda then dashes towards the towering Kamex, and with one mighty uppercut, accompanied with a shout of "Shoryuken!", she punches the enemy into oblivion. Overwhelmed by this sudden attack, the false Kamex turns back to it's state of black slime and dissapears)

-Zelda: Hah! Too easy!

-Syrup: I....I don't believe it.....

-Link: That giant beast....with just one punch, she defeated it...Wow, now that's skill! Well done!

-Zelda: Oh, it was nothing, really! Wait till you see me at full power!

-Mario: That will have to wait, I'm afraid. For now, Luigi and I need to see the principal.

(They then enter the principal's office. Everyone is very pleased to see them back safely. The principal then addresses Mario and Luigi:)

-Peppy: Allright, with you two backing me, I should be able to expand the force field so that it eliminates all enemy influence from the building. Please concentrate....

-Luigi: Huh? Why with just us backing you? I don't get it...

-Peppy: Don't worry about it, we need to do this quickly. The small force field around my office won't hold the enemy out forever. Juts concentrate fully, please.

-Mario: Allright. If we can save the building and everyone around us with that, we'll do it.

-Luigi: Yes. It doesn't matter if we don't know the reason, we'll do it. There's too much at stake to be capricious.

-Peppy: Well said. Let's start, then....

(Backed by the energies of Mario and Luigi, the force field gradually begins to expand, and the building is slowly purified from all the S-types infesting it.....)

-Mario: Urgh....this is draining me....

-Peach: Go on, Mario, we're all counting on you!

-Luigi:....Nearly there....I must hold on.....

-Samus: Luigi, hang in there! The entire space club is with you!

-Peppy: Just a little more, and the whole building will be claered....oof, this isn't easy....

-Saria: You go, principal! I trust you!

(With a final effort, the force field manages to grow enough to erase all the enemies from the building. Drained by this huge effort, Mario, Luigi and the prinipal let out a huge sigh)

-Peach: Mario, are you allright?

-Mario: No sweat, it was just a little pinch! We did it again, eh Luigi?

-Luigi: Yes, somehow.....

-Peppy: Phew....thank heavens, everything turned out allright...

-Saria: You've saved us again, principal! You're the greatest!

-Peppy: It's Mario and Luigi you should thank, really....

-Saria: I'm so glad that it's over! Now I can peacefully watch the beautiful view from your office. Oh, I can even see the Tokyo tower from here! It's awesome!

-Peppy: It's a beautiful city, isn't it? Well worth fighting this battle for.....

-Saria: Yes.....

-Malon: Heeey! You lot did it! We came here as fast as we could!

-Bowser: We were fighting those creeps in the science lab when there was this wierd red glow all of a sudden, and all enemies just croaked on the spot. We figured you guys must've pulled it off, then.

-Peach: Malon! Bowser! I'm so glad that you're safe as well!

-Bowser: Hey, it'll take more than a few of those freaks to beat us.

-Malon: Yes, after all, the power of love is on our side!

-Bowser: .....Is it? Um...well, I suppose so....

-Pikachu: Pika pika....

-Togepi: Togepi!

(A few hours later, Satoshi prepares to return home with Pikachu and Togepi. Kasumi and Takashi have come to the school building to pick him up. He bids his farewell to the students with these words)

-Satoshi: Well, I didn't really understand what was going on here...it was kinda freaky, but you lot are still pretty cool.

-Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

-Satoshi: Pikachu seems to think so as well ^^.

-Togepi: Toge...

-Satoshi: Oh yes, I'm kinda sorry for the wierd lady from the space club....

-Samus: Who'se a wierd lady? This kid is getting on my nerves! First he rips off my alien, then he calls me names!

-Satoshi: Look, I said I was sorry! And Togepi's not an alien! Besides, he doesn't belong here. His place is in the forest. We need to prepare him and Pikachu so that they can go back to their real home someday.

-Samus: It's allright, I understand. I suppose we humans also need to prepare ourselves so that we can make sure that those two, and all the others can have a peaceful future....But I still hate you for calling me a wierd lady!

-Kasumi: Satoshi, are you coming or what?! I don't want to hang out with this wierd lady any longer than I have to!

-Samus: Arrrrgh!

-Takashi: I don't think you're wierd, miss......I think you're.....very pretty...*big blush*

-Samus: Oh, do you? Hmm....this boy is quite wierd as well....

-Kasumi: Oh dear, when Takashi starts acting like that, it's really a sign that we should clear off quickly.

-Satoshi: Let's go then.

-Togepi: Togepi! Togepiiii!

-Pikachu: Pika pikaaaaa!

-Samus: Goodbye, you lot. And good luck in finding peace....

(Takashi is then dragged into a waiting taxi with the others, and they ride off into the distance. Satoshi's voice can still be heard shouting this phrase:)

-Satoshi: Goodbye, everyone! See you around! Bye, wierd lady!

-Samus:.....*sweatdrop*

END OF EPISODE 8

* * *

-Preview of the next episode:

During a rainy period, a mysterious lady appears. She is very classy and seems to know Foxy somehow, but what is her real identity, and how is she connected to the battle against the S-types? As more secrets are revealed, the final goal gradually appears at the horizon! It's the next episode: Welcome, Masako!

--

_Beta's Note:  
_Hello, readers! Two more chapters to go! Wonder when I'll post them~ Remember, read and review! And sorry for any mistakes/grammatical-spelling errors. I'm lazy and just want this online and off my plate.  
_-Silver_


End file.
